O Anel Do Tempo
by MJthequeen
Summary: Ino era só uma garota do século XXI como qualquer outra: ela gosta de usar o celular, fazer compras pela internet. Depois de ganhar um misterioso anel de presente de 21 anos, sua vida muda radicalmente – mesmo! Agora, sem entender como, Ino se vê presa em algum momento muito distante do passado, no meio de uma batalha entre dois clãs: os Uchihas e os Sabaku.
1. Capítulo 1

**I**

 _—... Ótimo, é bom ver que vocês estão animados com a Revolução Dos Seis Dias._

 _Ino ergue os olhos do celular só por um momento, para ver Aoba arrumando os óculos escuros no rosto. Por que esse idiota usava isso na sala de aula, mesmo? Nem estava ensolarado!_

 _Intrigada com a fala dele, Ino aproveita para dar uma olhada na sala de aula. O professor parecia orgulhoso, mas quase toda a sala estava num sono profundo, cochichando, rabiscando na mesa ou no celular, como ela. A única que não tirava os olhos do pobre professor de história era Sakura, que tinha os olhos brilhando com uma empolgação inexplicável. Para o azar de Ino, a garota estava sentada bem do seu lado – e era, hm, sua melhor amiga._

 _A Yamanaka revira os olhos e volta a teclar para o namorado, que não parava de perguntar o que ela estava fazendo agora._

 _— Eu sei, eu sei. Os séculos XVII e XVIII são um pouco maçantes. – Aoba vai dizendo, andando de um lado para o outro, como se alguém estivesse realmente muito interessado. – Então eu decidi que, para deixar as coisas mais dinâmicas, vamos ter um seminário. – Protestos audíveis enchem a sala de aula, mas Aoba não parece que vai voltar atrás. Até mesmo Ino levanta os olhos para lhe lançar um olhar fulminante. – Vamos lá, gente, eu até vou deixar que vocês escolham os grupos e os temas, ok? Vamos ter... hm... 4 grupos de 5, dividam-se. – A sala se enche de barulho, mas dessa vez os gritos são de "posso ficar no seu grupo?" e os olhares são cúmplices. Ino não se preocupa, uma vez que é Sakura quem cuida de toda essa parte._

 _— Ótimo, ótimo. – Aoba diz, poucos minutos depois, quando as conversas deixam de ser sobre os grupos para virarem sobre as fofocas. – As apresentações devem ter pelo menos 10 minutos de duração e eu quero ver bons slides. Nada que nos faça dormir, pelo amor de Deus. Vocês terão 4 semanas, então eu espero ótimos seminários. Agora, vamos aos temas. – Aoba enche a lousa com alguns nomes, mas nesse momento o namorado de Ino manda outra mensagem e ela resolve responder, sabendo que Sakura vai decidir tudo como uma boa líder. – Então, quem quer falar sobre o grande e temido Clã Uchiha?_

 _Sakura quase dá uma cotovelada na cara da amiga ao levantar a mão._

 _— EU! – Ela grita, sorrindo de orelha a orelha e Ino arqueia as sobrancelhas, tentando não julgá-la muito. Ao perceber que ela é a única que quer o tema e não vai precisar sair na porrada com ninguém, a rosada cora um pouco e coloca uma mecha do cabelo longo para trás. – Eu quero, professor._

 _— Perfeito, Srta. Haruno. Grupo 3 fica com o Clã Uchiha... – Aoba diz devagar, escrevendo "Grupo 3" embaixo da palavra "Uchiha" e de um desenho de um leque redondo, provavelmente o símbolo do tal clã._

 _Ino não vai dizer nada, por que está acostumada a só decorar qualquer papelzinho que Sakura lhe entregasse, mas é aí que ela percebe e, assim que Aoba pergunta sobre o próximo tema, ela agarra o braço de Sakura, de olhos arregalados, e diz:_

— _Testuda! Eles não são o centro da Revolução Dos Seis Dias?! – Era tudo o que Ino sabia sobre o antigo Clã Uchiha, mas isso não poderia ser bom. – Você pegou o tema principal?!_

 _Sakura faz um pequeno biquinho._

 _— Ai, doida, isso dói. – Ela empurra Ino com a outra mão. – Não se preocupa, ok? Eu juro que vou falar boa parte. É que tudo que eu li sobre eles, tipo, acho que virei uma fã. – Sakura murmura de volta, um pouco constrangida. Ino a olha como se ela fosse louca._

 _— Sério, não dava para você ser fã do, sei lá, One Direction?!_

* * *

— Estou dizendo, a professora Tamaki só se importa se vai ter salário o suficiente para alimentar todos aqueles gatos. Todo o resto para ela é besteira.

Ino revira os olhos, gesticulando com as mãos enquanto ela e a amiga, Sakura, sobem pela escada rolante. É um pouco perigoso estar usando uma saia tão curta numa escada tão inclinada, mas quem se importa? Um pouco desconfiada, a rosada cruza os braços sobre o peito e balança a cabeça.

— Isso não quer dizer que você pode deixar de estudar para uma prova.

— Ah, é mesmo?

— É mesmo – confirma, com o mesmo tom de voz que a mãe dela gosta de usar. – Falando sério, você não pode estar pensando que ela vai te dar nota de graça.

Ino mostra a língua para a amiga, cruzando seu braço no dela.

— Por que você é tão sem graça, testuda? Uma garota não pode sonhar?

Sakura junta as sobrancelhas para o apelido e dá um leve empurrão na loira, estalando a língua.

— Você é uma idiota, porca. Tô torcendo pra você ficar na matéria dela.

— Agora só está sendo uma péssima amiga – Ino diz, ofendida, e a rosada só pode rir. – Ok, podemos esquecer a faculdade um momento? Meu roteiro é o seguinte: Robbie's, Anne More, a Azuli e depois podemos tomar um sorvete zero lactose.

Sakura faz uma careta, tentando não cair das anabelas quando Ino avista a primeira loja de roupas, Robbie's, e apressa os passos na direção dela. Fazer compras não era exatamente o seu passatempo preferido, então talvez devesse ter ficado em casa. Infelizmente, Sakura já está aqui.

— Sério, se as provas da Tamaki tivessem algo a ver com shoppings ou com as Kardashians, a coitada da Shiho já poderia ter dado adeus à medalha de melhor aluna da sua sala.

Sakura suspira, apoiando o cotovelo no joelho e o queixo na palma da mão, feliz por ter escolhido vir com uma bermuda de pano que lhe permitia se sentar de qualquer forma confortável – inclusive com as pernas bem abertas, obrigada. Ela já tinha revirado o Facebook desde que Ino entrara para o provador com outro vestido, e nem isso fora capaz de matar seu tédio. Era um desses momentos tão, tão tediosos que você poderia ligar para Menma e dizer que, sim, aceitava sair com ele, só para animar um pouco sua vida e...

— E então?

A rosada pisca para a voz de Ino e levanta o rosto, saindo dos pensamentos – ela tinha se imaginado saindo com Menma? Céus – e olhando para a loira. Está usando um vestido verde que combina muito com seus olhos, apesar desses serem azuis. A Yamanaka dá uma voltadinha, mostrando como o tecido é apertado na sua bunda.

— Sasori não vai conseguir dizer não para isso aqui, vai? – ela dá uma reboladinha, rindo. Sakura ri também e aproveita para esticar os braços acima da cabeça, se espreguiçando.

— É seu aniversário ou dia-para-conquistar-o-Sasori? Assim, só para saber. Talvez eu também precise de uma roupa nova para a ocasião.

Ino revira os olhos, ficando de frente de novo e mexendo na franja.

— Você não ouse aparecer na minha festa com sua merda hippie, Sakura, estou falando sério. Eu vou te tirar de lá no chute!

— Ei, eu usava saia longa e faixa dois anos atrás, dá para esquecer isso? – Sakura cruza os braços de novo, vermelha. – E você está linda. – Os olhos azuis de Ino se acendem de alegria. – Podemos ir embora?

Nesse momento o brilho da loira some e ela faz uma careta.

— Só por causa disso, _não._ Olha, eu quero que você seja sincera, não é só para sairmos daqui.

— Ino, você já provou 15 roupas diferentes. E eu juro, você ficou maravilhosa em todas elas. Nós não podemos pelo menos, sei lá, ir para outra loja? Essa cadeira vai ficar com a marca da minha bunda se ficarmos mais um minuto aqui.

— Que bunda? – Sakura olha feio para ela e Ino dá uma risadinha de canto. – Ok, testuda, só mais um, tá? Se eu não gostar, podemos ir. – Ela segura o rosto da amiga entre as mãos e dá um beijo na testa dela, animada. Sakura continua entediada e quando a cortina se fecha outra vez, seu queixo ainda está apoiado na mão.

Esperando, ela aproveita para passar os olhos pela loja e pela vitrine. Do seu lado esquerdo, há uma vitrine de vidro com alguns manequins, que dá para o outro lado do shopping. Dá para ver as pessoas passando naquele ensolarado começo de tarde – algumas famílias, casais, amigos rindo do último filme em cartaz. Sakura pisca ao perceber um letreiro que não tinha visto antes e inclina a cabeça para o lado. É de um azul profundo e está escrito "Brilhante Aura". Embaixo, letrinhas brancas contornadas por preto dizem "produtos esotéricos e religosos".

— Abriram uma loja esotérica – diz, em voz alta, para Ino ouvir. Poucos segundos depois, a cabeça da loira e seus ombros nus aparecem na cortina. – Estranho, eu nem ouvi sobre a inauguração.

— Eu sabia que aquela gótica da Konan estava com umas bijuterias novas.

Sakura arqueia as sobrancelhas.

— Hã... E o que isso tem a ver?

Ino revira os olhos, como se chamasse a Haruno de idiota.

— Qual é, Sakura, nem você pode negar que ela tem todo esse jeito de bruxa, então deve ter comprado aí, junto com o resto da baboseira dela – Ino abana a mão, quase revelando demais. – Não que eu não ache estiloso todos aqueles piercings e tal, mas eu sou contra matar gatos.

— Ok, você sabe muito bem que essa coisa dela matar gatos foi inventada pelo babaca do Hidan, só por que ela não quis transar com ele.

Ino pensa nisso por um momento, balançando os ombros.

— É, tá, ele é mesmo um babaca.

— E se você realmente acha que isso é uma "baboseira"... – Sakura vai abrindo um sorriso, usando um tom de voz suspeito. – Por que não vai lá e diz na cara dela? Medo de uns feitiços?

Ino junta as sobrancelhas, voltando-se para dentro do provador imediatamente.

— Aí, Sakura, para de usar esse tom de voz sinistro. – A rosada ri, se mexendo na cadeira. – Eu só tenho um pouco de pena da garota, ok? Eu não acho que ninguém deveria ficar lá enchendo o saco dela.

— Justo, eu acho. Mas Konan não é uma bruxa, seja lá o que você quer dizer com isso.

* * *

Sakura finalmente consegue arrastar Ino para fora da loja depois de ela se apaixonar por um mini vestido (in-crí-vel) roxo. Até a Haruno precisa concordar que valeu a procura – a roupa caiu tão bem em Ino que é como se fosse desenhado para ela. As duas seguem para a praça de alimentação conversando sobre a faculdade de enfermagem de Sakura, e a de administração da loira, sobre a festa de aniversário Ino, que aconteceria dali uma semana, sobre tudo um pouco e aproveitam um sorvete italiano sem lactose que, apesar de Sakura dizer que não tem gosto algum, termina o seu e pede mais um.

Ino está contando mais uma vez, dessa vez acrescentando os comentários que tinha ouvido de Kim, sobre quando ela e Sasori se esbarraram no metrô – a estudante de música estava junto quando aconteceu. Ela suprime um suspiro ao ver que Sakura não parece estar ouvindo. A Haruno leva lentamente uma colher do sorvete até a boca, olhando para o outro lado. Curiosa, Ino segue o olhar, só para encontrar um letreiro azul.

— Brilhante Aura... – ela lê baixinho, devagar, e olha imediatamente para Sakura. – Ah, _não_.

Sakura se vira para ola, olhos brilhando.

— Por favor? Por favor! Não pode dizer que não está curiosa.

— Sakura, eu não gosto dessas coisas – Ino corre uma das mãos pelo braço, como se tivesse se arrepiado. – O máximo que eu posso chegar perto é, não sei, signos no jornal. E eu até acho aqueles colares de pedras bem legais, tá? Mas todo o resto é idiota. Você pode ir sozinha se quiser.

— Qual é, estamos nós duas aqui. Por favor, Ino. Eu juro que só quero ver o preço das velas coloridas! Esses lugares sempre têm velas aromatizadas, também, e você ama. – Ino não parece convencida, ainda séria. – Sais de banho! Pense nos sais de banho. Eu te compro qualquer sal de banho que você gostar.

Ino suspira, de repente muito interessada. É verdade que qualquer coisa grátis atraia a jovem universitária, inclusive injeções na testa.

— Tá bom, tá bom. Mas é rápido!

Sakura termina animadamente seu sorvete e, depois de elas terem jogado tudo no lixo, as duas seguem em passos firmes até a loja, do outro lado. É verdade que os passos de Ino são mais hesitantes que os de Sakura, que quase pula até lá; a Haruno era dessas que gostava de fazer simpatias e acender velas para certos casos. Nunca tinha sido um empecilho na amizade delas por que Sakura sabia muito bem como respeitar as escolhas espirituais de Ino, e essa, na maioria das vezes, não perguntava, se metia ou dava opiniões no assunto.

Conforme elas se aproximavam, a loja ia ficando mais clara. Não era tão grande, mas tinha um tamanho bom o suficiente para ninguém se sentir sufocado. Pouco iluminada e esfumaçada, era difícil distinguir as coisas nas prateleiras ou penduradas nas paredes escuras – mesmo estando tão perto. Sakura tinha razão, era esquisito que elas não tivessem visto esse lugar sendo inaugurado, considerando que viviam pelo shopping...

Um passo dentro, após empurrar levemente a única porta, que ficava ao lado de um mostruário de vidro, os pés de Sakura param e Ino segue seu olhar surpreso. Está olhando para o balcão próximo à vitrine. Sobre a madeira escura há alguns porta-quinquilharia cheios de coisas, como chaveiros e cartas, uma caixa registradora e... duas botas de vinil. Na verdade, duas pernas. Uma mulher está inclinada na cadeira atrás do balcão, lendo um livro, e apoia suas pernas sem se importar se algum cliente vai achar esquisito.

Ela usa uma saia negra que cobre o começo das botas, que vão até os joelhos, e um top também negro, que cruza no seu pescoço num decote leve. Dá para ver um pouco da pele de sua barriga, pálida, mas nada muito vulgar. Os braços estão cheios de pulseiras com espinhos e faixas negras. As unhas, azuis escuras, seguram um livro de capa marrom com uma runa desenhada. Ela combina perfeitamente com o ambiente, como se fizesse parte dele, e seus olhos parecem seguir pelas páginas no ritmo da música ambiental que circunda a loja.

Um sino tinha tocado quando elas abriram a porta e a mulher ergue os olhos do livro, entediada.

— Sejam bem-vindos à Brilhan... – Ela deixa de falar, piscando. – Sakura? E... Ino? – Parece ser um esforço para ela se lembrar do nome da loira. Quando tira seus olhos de Sakura e a encara, porém, a Yamanaka precisa limpar a garganta. Ok, definitivamente ela não gostava dos piercings de Konan. Era muito melhor quando a garota tinha só um, embaixo do lábio superior. Seu rosto magro, pálido e bonito agora estava cheio de pedrinhas brilhantes. Nada contra, só não combinava com o gosto pessoal de Ino.

— Konan? – Sakura diz, surpresa. – Você... Trabalha aqui?

A garota sorri, educada. Na verdade, as três se conheciam muito pouco, quando ainda precisavam pegar o transporte público para a faculdade. Konan fazia história na mesma faculdade delas, embora em outro prédio, mas moravam perto e sempre acabavam no mesmo ônibus. Depois que Ino começara a namorar Sai, um garoto que morava perto da faculdade, ela quase sempre dormia com ele e já não voltava para casa com as meninas. Um caso infortúnio de assédio contra Sakura juntou-a com Konan, que acabaram por sempre se sentar perto uma da outra e trocar algumas palavras, a fim de mostrarem que não estavam sozinhas.

Isso já tinha dois anos. Logo Konan conseguira um carro e Sakura também. Agora as três só se cumprimentavam educadamente quando se encontram por aí.

— É, tipo isso. Eu meio que... dormia com o dono e ele precisava de uma caixa-atendente, então, sei lá, tô aqui. – Ela dá de ombros, sorrindo de canto e deixando o livro que lia sobre o balcão. Sakura e Ino riem. – Bem, hã... Fiquem à vontade.

Sakura acena e Ino murmura um "obrigada". É quando pode, realmente, aproveitar o ambiente da loja. O chão é de uma madeira escura e velha, como o balcão, e as paredes são de um cinza tão forte que parece preto. Prateleiras de madeiras separam a loja em três e faixas com runas e palavras em latim, que Ino não pode entender, estão penduradas. Sakura entra no primeiro corredor e Ino a acompanha, piscando os olhos para a fumaça com cheiro de erva-doce – muito provavelmente fruto de diversas velas aromáticas acesas.

A Yamanaka sabe como se sente quando está tentando escolher uma roupa e alguém fica muito em cima, então tenta dar espaço para Sakura, olhando outras coisas. Pode ver algumas esculturas pequenas de mulheres e vasos com formatos engraçados. Estatuetas de fadas e duendes, mais para o alto. Até mesmo alguns quadros estranhos de natureza morta. Logo a rosada está no segundo corredor e Ino se distrai olhando os sais de banho, que achou acima de uma prateleira cheia de pêndulos em diversos formatos. O cheiro de erva-doce a distrai mesmo quando pega um sal de banho de eucalipto e leva até o nariz, tentando provar. Por fim, aproveitando a música orquestral que enche seus ouvidos, Ino decide fazer Sakura pagar um bem baratinho, só para não sair de mãos vazias – é o de jasmim.

Ela continua andando até o fim do corredor, a fim de ir para o segundo pelo final, quando uma prateleira na altura dos seus olhos a faz parar imediatamente: há uma escultura cinza, de duas mãos femininas com longos e magros dedos. As unhas quadradas se destacam por serem mais claras que a "pele". Do começo até o fim, todos os dedos estão cheios de anéis. Cada dedo tem um anel próprio, e ele se repete até que só seja possível ver as unhas, e cada um tem um pequeno papel grudado, indicando seu preço. Ino nunca foi muito de gostar de anéis, mas esses... Todos são delicados e femininos e têm uma pedra brilhante incrustada – alguns, mais de uma. Os da mão direita imitam ouro; os da mão esquerda, prata. O dedo médio da mão esquerda é o que faz Ino abrir a boca em "o".

Seis anéis iguais, de pedras vermelhas, se enfileiram nele; exceto o sétimo, bem no meio. Esse têm três pedras: as das laterais são simples brilhantes, mas a do meio tem o tom de verde-água mais bonito que Ino já vira. A joia não é tão grande e o anel é tão fino quanto uma linha de expressão. Um pouco surpresa de vê-lo no meio de outros diferente, Ino procura nos outros dedos – nenhum deles, porém, tem uma joia verde-água. E nenhum deles tem a do meio de outra cor; todos terminam em número par. Esse anel é filho único.

Relutante, ela ergue a mão, pronta para tocá-lo; a orquestra nos seus ouvidos parece repentinamente mais alta. A fumaça, mais densa, mais cheirosa.

E então, quando Ino está prestes a tocá-lo, tão perto...

— É uma beleza, não é? – Uma voz profunda e feminina faz com que ela recue a mão imediatamente e arregale os olhos, surpresa. Do seu lado, Konan a encara um pouco constrangida. – Ah, me desculpe. Não queria assustá-la.

Tão de perto, ela pode ver que o rosto magro não apresenta nenhuma imperfeição – as falsas olheiras são feitas com maquiagem roxa, que cai sob as maçãs de seu rosto como blush. Ino respira fundo.

— Não, não assustou. Eu estava... Distraída. – Ela lança um olhar para o anel. Por um momento, tinha se perdido na beleza dele. Foi... Esquisito.

Konan também o olha, mas ergue os dedos e toca um dos anéis vermelhos, como se não fosse nada demais.

— Cada anel desses tem um significado. As joias servem como um imã de circunstâncias; eles têm nomes e histórias. O vermelho, por exemplo, atrai o amor. Seu nome é Sol da Meia-Noite. O azul, Primeira Manhã de Dezembro, paz – explica, rapidamente. Então vira a mão direita para Ino, onde um anel dourado com pedra amarela se faz presente em seu dedo anelar. – O amarelo, O Hino da Virtude, sucesso. – E sorri.

Ino sorri de volta, embora não consiga esconder a descrença nos olhos.

— Não é um pouco clichê? A escolha das cores.

Konan ri, dando de ombros.

— Talvez. Mas mesmo que você não acredite que eles realmente atraem algo, não pode negar que são bonitos. – Ela pisca um olho para Ino e franze os lábios. A loira dá mais uma olhada no anel verde-água, o único, e, sem tirar os olhos dele, diz:

— E o verde?

Konan passa a língua sob o lábio inferior, juntando as sobrancelhas.

— Ah, esse é interessante. Gêmeo da Sorte. Vê, como a pedra parece formar um trevo de quatro folhas? – Ino controla a vontade de dizer que só se assemelha a um trevo de quatro folhas por que Konan tinha dito e simplesmente balança a cabeça. Quando vê os olhos da garota gótica, porém, eles estão estreitos e suspeitos. Ela encara os lados de forma teatral, se certificando de que não havia mais ninguém próximo delas, se inclina como quem diz um segredo e conta, num sussurro:

"Pela manhã, acordará

Sobre um profundo véu verdejante

As lágrimas cobrirão seu rosto

E velas serão acesas em seu nome

Pela tarde, correrá

Entre as sombras das montanhas

Escondido nas grutas

Perdido entre as águas da lagoa

Mas, se à noite nascer o Sol,

Feito será.

O gêmeo o encontrará.

Como deve ser.

Seus pés não terão que correr

Nem seus olhos terão que chorar

Nem dor haverá

Como deve ser.

E suas lágrimas serão ouro

Como o sangue será prata

E o suor florescerá

Como deve ser.

E então, pela manhã

Acordará sobre plumas e areia

A água cobrirá seu rosto

Mas as velas já terão se apagado."

Ino encolhe os ombros, sem saber muito bem o que dizer quando Konan finalmente termina sua poesia.

— Decorou tudo isso? – sussurra, sentindo-se um pouco tola logo depois de falar.

— Acho que é meu trabalho... – Ela têm um sorriso, mas não tira os olhos do anel. Ino também volta a olhá-lo. – Foi a única coisa que veio com eles. Histórias.

— Hã... Que lindo! Bem poético, né, o poema... – elogia, sem nada melhor para falar. Konan concorda com um som da garganta. Então Ino franze os lábios. – Mas por que gêmeo?

Konan tem a mesma expressão de confusão, mas separa os lábios para contar. Não é sua voz que Ino ouve, porém.

— Ei, Ino, olha só esses brincos de pen... – Sakura se cala ao ver as duas garotas juntas. Na sua mão, há um par de brincos de penas longas e escuras. Ela sorri. – Que bonito, você está perturbando a Konan? – A de cabelos azuis ri e Ino olha para a amiga ofendida, se aproximando dela.

— Haha, que engraçadinha. Se você quer saber, eu estava convidando Konan para minha festa.

— Estava? – Konan pergunta, sorrindo de canto. Ela agora está de lado para a escultura de mãos. A loira não pode evitar olhar o anel mais uma vez, antes de sentir as bochechas vermelhas, e encarar a mulher com o queixo erguido e um sorriso convidativo.

— Sim, antes de a testuda chegar. Konan, você gostaria de ir para minha festa de aniversário? É dia 23, no meu prédio.

Konan sorri, como se fosse dizer sim, mas então junta as sobrancelhas e franze os lábios.

— É dia de lua cheia – comenta, mas o seu tom de voz não revela nada.

Ino olha divertida para Sakura, que parece tão confusa quanto ela e mexe os ombros, dizendo que não sabia. A Yamanaka não contém uma piadinha, então.

— O quê, você tem medo de lobisomens? – E ri.

Infelizmente, sua risada ecoa pela loja de uma maneira bizarra com a música, pois é a única das garotas que está rindo. Sakura parece um pouco constrangida e, só quando o riso de Ino vai diminuindo pela vergonha, é que Konan sorri de canto e balança a cabeça com certa graça, caminhando com suas botas até o balcão.

— Não, é claro que não.

E, sob o olhar atento das duas garotas, ela volta a ler como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Quando Ino a olha, Sakura dá de ombros e ergue os brincos.

— Então, não são lindos? Acho que se eu prender meu cabelo assim, dá para usar na sua festa. Combinam com o cropped que eu separei.

— São, são sim – Ino diz, distraída. Ela olha além do ombro para Konan, que não tira os olhos do livro, e depois para Sakura, murmurando: — Sakura, podemos ir?

Percebendo o tom de súplica da amiga, a Haruno suspira e coloca os brincos dentro de uma pequena cestinha que encheu de coisas. Ela pega o sal de banho que Ino ainda segura na mão esquerda, coloca dentro da cestinha e acena com a cabeça positivamente. As duas seguem para o balcão onde, rapidamente, Konan faz a conta sem comentar sobre nada que Sakura pegou. Mesmo assim, elas se encaram educadamente e Ino, por sua vez, encara a porta, louca para sair. Sua última fala tinha sido mesmo constrangedora.

Quando tudo está dentro de uma sacola, sua boca se move automaticamente:

— Espero que possa vir.

Konan pisca, um pouco surpresa, e sorri. Os piercings em seu rosto parecem mais brilhantes dessa forma. Ela balança a cabeça, como quem diz sim, e Ino e Sakura deixam a fumaça e a música obscura para trás. Ino não sabe dizer bem o porquê, porém, mas mesmo quando ela e Sakura atravessam o estacionamento em direção ao carro azul marinho que pertence à loira, sente que se esqueceu de algo.

* * *

— Ino, você... – Sakura entra no quarto, só para se deparar com a loira enrolada numa toalha branca e encarando o celular com o cenho franzido. – O que você tá fazendo?! Ai meu Deus, você nem se maquiou ainda. Ino, a festa é daqui 2 horas. Tem como vestir pelo menos uma calcinha?!

Ino joga o celular na poltrona, que fica em frente à cama, e esconde o rosto no travesseiro que estava debaixo dos peitos. Ela sacode as pernas violentamente, sob o olhar de pânico de Sakura, que só consegue desviar os olhos da amiga para botar a cabeça para fora da porta e dar mais uma olhada na decoração que faltava por no salão de festa, do qual tinha acabado de sair – quando raios esse Buffet vai chegar?! Tudo já estava deixando-a estressada.

— Eu não quero mais festa! – Ino grita, abafada pelo travesseiro. Imediatamente Sakura a encara de olhos arregalados, quase perdendo o ar.

— Você, _o quê?!_

— Não quero mais festa nenhuma! – Ino ergue o rosto do travesseiro e Sakura pode ver como está vermelho. – Pode mandar mensagem naquele grupo da festa desmarcando tudo. Mas tira a Shiho antes. E o Hidan. Por mim eles podem perder a viagem. – E volta a se esconder no travesseiro.

— É, ai ele vãos acabar transando na portaria do seu prédio, ótima ideia – Sakura revira os olhos, sentindo-se zangada. Ainda bem que o conjunto de saia e cropped verde que comprou não a apertam demais, se não estaria tendo um ataque de pânico agora mesmo. Nunca mais ajudaria Ino a organizar nada! – Quer me contar o que tá rolando?

Sem responder, Ino aponta para a poltrona onde seu Iphone foi jogado. Sakura junta toda a paciência do mundo para andar até lá, sentar-se e desbloquear o celular com a senha já conhecida. O aparelho liga no Facebook, aberto na foto de uma garota morena fazendo selfie. Tem um jardim bonito atrás, mas nada que interesse pessoalmente a Haruno, que levanta os olhos sem entender – Ino não tinha curtido.

— Hã... Você está com ciúmes do jardim? – brinca, aproveitando para dar uma olhada nos comentários. A foto é de pelo menos 8 meses atrás.

Ino ergue o rosto zangado do travesseiro.

— Argh, testuda, por que você tem que ser tão lerda?! – Ino ralha e Sakura lhe manda o melhor olhar de "ei, eu vou realmente cancelar sua festa". – Sasori deu amei nessa foto. E em outras cinco de dois anos atrás!

Sakura abre a boca em "o", arqueando as sobrancelhas. Ah, bem.

— Ai, Ino, o que isso quer dizer hoje em dia? Sabe, talvez ela nem tenha ligado. E ela nem é tão bonita assi – Sakura deixa de falar, pois chegou em uma foto da garota de biquíni; a localização diz "Caribe". Sakura controla um assovio. – Ok, ela é _bonitinha_. Mas amiga, você é... hã... Top. Lindona mesmo.

Ino lança um olhar atravessado e Sakura ri amarelo, bloqueando o celular.

— É, tá. Mas o Sasori mal curte minhas fotos, nem no Insta!

Sakura revira os olhos para o drama, até que algo chama sua atenção.

— Pera aí, como você ficou sabendo o que ele curtiu dela...? – Sakura pergunta, se aproximando para sentar-se do lado dela na cama. Ino deixa de mexer as pernas e a rosada cruza os braços. – Ino...

— Ai, tá bom, tá bom, talvez eu tenha stalkeado ele – murmura, botando só os olhos para fora do travesseiro. Sakura arqueia a sobrancelha direita. – Argh. Talvez eu tenha stalkeado demais.

A Haruno mexe a cabeça em desaprovação.

— Tô falando, garota, você precisa parar de segui-lo. Ou isso, ou tratamento de choque. – Ino a encara confusa, mas Sakura acabou de abrir a configuração de bloqueio do celular. A loira suspira pelo nariz.

— Qual é, Sakura, você não vai conseguir mudar minha senha, eu... Puta que pariu, testuda maldita, devolve agora! Quando você cadastrou sua digital no MEU Iphone?! – Ino se levanta imediatamente, tentando alcançar o telefone que, meio sentada, meio deitada, Sakura ergue bem acima da cabeça. Ino coloca os dois joelhos um de cada lado do quadril da amiga, xingando todos os palavrões que consegue.

— 1, não é IPHONE, é celular – Sakura diz, tentando fugir da loira. Felizmente ela sempre tinha sido mais forte e, com um empurrão, Ino está de barriga na cama. – E 2, você vai se arrumar agora e ficar bem feliz com uma cervejinha ou eu vou cancelar a festa toda, mandar o Buffet para minha casa e ficar com seu celular pelo resto do fim de semana.

Brava, Ino ergue o olhar na direção de Sakura, como se dissesse que ela não pode estar falando sério. Mas Sakura está extremamente séria, sim. A loira bufa.

— Essa bosta foi cara, então eu chamo do que eu quiser. Agora sai do quarto e vai me buscar a cerveja, faz favor?

* * *

O drama de Ino não durou mais do que alguns minutos depois que o salão de festas, bem decorado, se encheu de gente. As duas amigas tinham feito questão de convidar quantas pessoas pudessem, compraram bebida o suficiente para umas 15 ressacas, a playlist do dj tinha muita música pop e eletrônica e todos que não queriam dançar podiam se sentar nas mesas mais afastadas e comer à vontade.

Nesse momento, com uma caneca – a estampa diz "KONOHA UNIVERSITY" – cheia de não-sei-o-quê levantada acima da cabeça, Ino rebolava com o joelho de Sakura quase entre suas pernas. A rosada, em conjunto de cropped verde, maquiagem leve, os dois brincos de pena que tinha comprado e cabelo desarrumado, fechava os olhos e levava o quadril o mais embaixo que conseguia. Ino não se lembrava de ter se sentido tão bem em semanas; seu vestido era curto, decotado nas costas e mostrava tudo o que ela passava horas na academia para aperfeiçoar. O cabelo loiro e liso estava solto, como ela costumava usar poucas vezes, e caía até sua cintura – a maquiagem, por sua vez, já não era a mesma de horas atrás, mas boa parte ainda se mantinha intacta.

Quando o refrão da música finalmente acabou e as pessoas aplaudiam o DJ, Ino se curvou e disse para Sakura que iria buscar mais um pouco de bebida. Servindo-se de algo alcoólico com frutas no meio, Ino pensava em como tinha sorte de seus pais serem tão mão-aberta. Os pais de Sakura regulariam qualquer gasto que elas pensassem em fazer, mas a Yamanaka tinha sido sempre a garotinha do papai. Ok, ela estagiava, mas nunca que seu salário do estágio ia dar para todas essas coisas.

— Se importa? – Uma voz murmura perto do seu ouvido, alto e próximo o suficiente para ser ouvida além da música. Ino se vira de surpresa, só para constatar que ele estava com o queixo quase colado em sua bochecha. Um copo vermelho de plástico estendido quase na altura dos seus lábios.

Já bêbada, Ino sorri e o serve devagar.

— Sasori. Não achei que viria – responde de volta, agradecendo que a mesa estivesse num lugar estratégico, onde conversas podiam rolar sem gritaria.

O ruivo, já um pouco suado e cheirando meio entre cerveja e desodorante masculino, sorri de canto, olhos castanhos grudados nos dela.

— Você me convidou pessoalmente.

— E você não pôde recusar...

— Por que eu recusaria estar em uma festa com você? – ele responde contra seu ouvido de novo, bebendo um pouco do líquido. Seus olhos descem do pescoço de Ino para sua barriga e a barra do vestido, que termina na metade das coxas. As coisas já estão rodando para ela um pouco, mas não é o suficiente para se atrapalhar quando balança a cabeça do modo mais sexy que consegue.

— Eu _sei_! Foi o que eu disse para tonta da Sakura – diz, sorrindo meio boba. Franze o cenho quando vê a expressão bem humorada de Sasori. Hã... ele não deveria saber que ela estava falando sobre ele com a amiga, não. – Quer dizer... – Ino bebe um pouco, se atrapalhando. – Está gostando?

Sasori bebe antes de responder e o olhar dela corre pela camisa cinza, dois botões abertos, e o jeans que ele está usando. E as botas de couro. Ah, ela realmente tinha uma queda por ruivos, Kim K. a ajudasse. Ele sorri e, misteriosamente, uma das mãos dele está na sua cintura quando responde:

— Adorando.

* * *

As mãos de Sasori não se restringem à cintura modelada de Ino por muito tempo. Logo elas estão em seu quadril, em suas coxas, em seu cabelo e em sua bunda, apertando tudo o que pode e puxando a garota para si com muita vontade. A loira, por sua vez, tenta se equilibrar no salto com só uma das pernas, pois a outra circula o tronco dele com uma vontade imensa que ela não tinha sentido em nenhum dos seus encontros casuais.

Estava acontecendo. Estava beijando e provando a esplêndida boca de Sasori Akasuna, seu crush de alguns meses. Tinha um gosto forte de álcool e é verdade que eles estavam bêbados o suficiente para ela sentir _muita_ língua e _muita_ saliva em muitos lugares – mas quem liga?! Uma das mãos dela escorrega para dentro da camisa dele, dedilhando a barriga magra com as unhas e jogando o pescoço para trás quando ele resolve beijar a pele sensível da área e o começo do decote.

Ino só se dá conta do que ela está acontecendo, de verdade, quando sente a ereção dele contra sua coxa e uma das mãos deixa de apertar sua bunda para brincar com o elástico do seu fio-dental. _Okaaay_ , eles não podiam fazer isso aqui, perto da mesa. Se algum dos seus sentidos ainda estavam a favor dela, jurava que tinha visto pessoas tentado pegar algo para comer e beber e se afastando com risinhos suspeitos quando viam o que estava acontecendo.

Tentando se concentrar, ela ignora os "cara, como você é gostosa" que saem da boca dele e sussurra para eles irem para outro lugar. Ela deixava algumas camisinhas em alguma gaveta, tinha certeza, então eles só precisariam achar. É verdade que ela tomava anticoncepcional, mas nunca se sabe o que esses caras andam fazendo.

Ino finalmente consegue arrancar Sasori do salão de festa – ele está abraçando-a por trás e beijando seu pescoço – e, próximos ao estacionamento, fazem o caminho até o elevador. Já deve ser 21hrs e a festa está no pico; ela sabe que eles não podem demorar muito, mas, quando ele aproveita uma pilastra para encostá-la e colar seu corpo no dela, não consegue dizer não.

Sentido o baixo-ventre queimando, Ino desvia da boca e da língua dele e apoia a cabeça no seu ombro, abraçando-o e sussurrando em seu ouvido:

— Você tem uma camisinha?

Sasori solta um ruído baixo que deve significar "sim" e Ino aproveita para deslizar as mãos até o bolso detrás dos jeans dele. Nessa hora o ruivo já está beijando seus seios e os apertando com as duas mãos. No momento em que ela abre os olhos para procurar melhor na carteira, que já achou, um só poste de luz e a colorida iluminação que sai do salão são seus únicos aliados – não é o suficiente para fazer com que ela não se assuste.

Num grito abafado, a carteira escorrega da sua mão para o chão e Sasori para os movimentos imediatamente.

— M-Me desculpe, eu não queria... – a garota, a poucos passos deles, tenta dizer. Seu rosto parece vermelho e tão assustado quanto o de Ino. – Merda, que vergonha.

Quando Ino tinha aberto os olhos, Konan tinha aparecido como que da fumaça; do nada. E suas íris azuis se encontraram com as alaranjadas dela. Fora o suficiente para o coração da loira acelerar. Sasori, ofegante e confuso, não tira as mãos do quadril de Ino ao se virar.

— Hã... Estamos meio ocupados aqui, então...

— Não – Ino diz, a voz um pouco falha. Merda, eles estavam tão expostos. Qualquer carro que chegasse ou pessoa que saísse ou entrasse do salão, como deveria ser o caso da garota, poderia vê-los. Ela leva uma mão até a testa, sentindo uma estranha dor de cabeça. – Sasori, você pode me pegar uma bebida?

O garoto olha da menina para Ino, perdido. Ele franze o cenho.

— Qual é, Ino, nós estávamos quase... – murmura, apertando entre o quadril e a bunda dela, como que para animá-la. A loira só arqueia as sobrancelhas para ele, séria.

— Sasori? Uma bebida. – Seu tom de voz é daqueles que não deixa dúvidas. Ele a solta quase que automaticamente, murmurando um palavrão e se virando depois de pegar a carteira do chão.

Ino não consegue deixar de passar as mãos no rosto, pensando no que quase tinha feito. Se o síndico soubesse disso, ela receberia uma bela de uma multa. Apesar do horário, ainda havia crianças no prédio, né.

— Me desculpe.

Surpresa de ouvir a voz novamente, Ino se vira na direção da garota, que não foi embora. A luz da lua, o farfalhar colorido e a do poste são as únicas coisas que a iluminam brevemente; ela está usando um vestido negro, simples, de alcinhas e que chega até suas canelas. O vestido parece ter sido feito para garotas magras, mas os seios dela não são exatamente modestos, o que deixa o caimento menos sofisticado que deveria. No cordão preto que usa no pescoço, uma pedra roxa está pendurada e a maquiagem deixa-a com uma aparência doente. O cabelo está penteado para trás, levemente vampiresco.

Ino balança a cabeça, se desencostando da pilastra e tentando arrumar o vestido. Felizmente o batom matte era difícil de sair de sua boca.

— Você veio – murmura, jogando o cabelo para trás. – E não tem problema, não dava pra, tipo, transar aqui, né.

— Dar, dá. Mas eu, pessoalmente, me desanimaria com os telespectadores – Konan sorri de canto para Ino. – Eu vim. Acho que estou um pouco atrasada, mas... Senti que deveria estar aqui.

— Bem, obrigada. Vem, deixa eu te levar pro salão. Não vai tocar nada que você vá gostar, mas se curtir comer e beber, a festa tá ótima também. – E, sem perguntar, sentindo-se mais composta, Ino cruza o braço com o da outra. Está louca para dizer para Sakura trazer o bolo, cantar parabéns e subir para o apartamento com Sasori; só não quer ser grossa com Konan e dizer para ela se apressar. Apesar de estar bêbada e excitada, ainda é uma pessoa muito bem educada, ok?

Konan, porém, não se deixa ser levada. Ela se vira para Ino.

— Espera. Eu trouxe um presente. – E ergue o braço, mostrando uma pequena sacola de papelão negra, com duas letras grifadas: B.A. Brilhante Aura. Ino tenta não fazer uma careta. – Antigamente se acreditava que espíritos malignos vinham roubar a alma do aniversariante, por isso sempre usavam amuletos de proteção. Então imaginei que algo do tipo seria apropriado.

Konan entrega a sacola para ela e, tentando sorrir, Ino agradece. Ela está prestes a dizer que vai guarda com os outros, para abrir mais tarde, mas Konan a olha com tanta expectativa que, sem nem perceber, Ino já está abrindo.

— Hã... Obrigada, Konan. Não precisava, sei que não nos falamos muito, então... – Ino se cala ao terminar de abrir. Seus lábios franzem. É como se estivesse na loja novamente, pois o cheiro de erva-doce enche seu nariz e seus olhos parecem nebulosos. Seu estômago se embrulha de um jeito bom. – Ah. Eu... Uau.

Konan sorri de canto.

— Eu percebi sua expressão quando o viu.

A loira pendura a sacola no pulso, um pouco confusa entre olhar a garota na sua frente e o presente. Embalado por um tecido de veludo, estava escondido o anel com a pedra verde-água. O Gêmeo da Sorte. É um estranho sentimento de ter encontrado algo perdido, embora Ino nunca tenha usado anéis por muito tempo. Ela quase o escorrega pelo dedo anelar, quando, delicadamente, Konan a para colocando a mão sobre a sua.

— Não. Ele deve ficar no dedo médio. Foi como veio – murmura, colocando-o no dedo certo, na mão esquerda. Mesmo assim, suas mãos não saem das de Ino. Poucos segundos depois, a loira ergue lentamente o olhar, percebendo como Konan não tira os olhos do anel, como se esperasse algo acontecer, agora que ele está sobre uma mão verdadeira.

O vento frio da noite finalmente parece se lembrar de que o vestido de Ino é muito curto, pois bate diretamente em seus ombros e entre as coxas. Ela se encolhe um pouco.

— Tudo bem? – sussurra, juntando as sobrancelhas. Konan volta a olhá-la, piscando confusa. Devagar, tira as mãos da sua.

— Tudo. _Tudo._ Agora você está protegida. Feliz aniversário.

Ino não acredita muito na primeira frase, mas, feliz pelo anel, sorri gentilmente.

— Obrigada pelo presente, Konan. Eu adorei. – A garota acena positivamente com a cabeça; parece ser o seu "de nada". – Podemos ir para o salão agora?

— Vai na frente. Eu vou num momento.

Ino fica confusa, sem entender o que ela poderia querer fazer sozinha, porém acha melhor não questionar. O salão é logo ali, afinal. Se Konan sentir vontade, pode ir a qualquer momento. Talvez ela só quisesse tomar um ar antes de ficar por algum tempo em um lugar confinado; tinha mesmo uma ou outra pessoa ali fora, fumando ou aproveitando a brisa. A loira concorda num aceno e, agradecendo mais uma vez o anel, resolve voltar e procurar Sakura.

Se ela tivesse olhado para trás, perceberia que Konan estava indo embora.

* * *

— Não achei Sasori em lugar nenhum – Ino murmura, cruzando os braços. Sakura, que estava levando uma lata de cerveja até a boca, para e a olha de canto, piscando e desviando os olhos logo depois.

— Hã... Mesmo?

— Mesmo. – Ino confirma, olhando devagar para Sakura, que volta a beber, e arqueando a sobrancelha. – Ok, que tom de voz é esse?

— Tô bêbada.

— É, tá, acredito. – A loira revira os olhos. – O que foi, Sakura?

A Haruno suspira e encosta-se à mesa. Ino tinha um pouco de bolo no canto dos lábios, o que faz com que a amiga passe um papel para ela. Depois de elas terem cantado parabéns e o relógio bater 23hrs30min, o som do DJ diminuiu consideravelmente e a maioria das pessoas já tinha se despedido de Ino. Era a desvantagem de usar o salão do condomínio. Ino não tinha nem visto Sasori entre os que saíram, nem entre os que estavam ali, dançando meio zonzos e conversando animadamente nas mesas; era o momento certo para os casais.

— Talvez eu tenha visto o Sasori com alguém... – sussurra, virando o resto da cerveja.

Ino não pôde conter o olhar de decepção, mas balança a cabeça logo depois, quando Sakura esfrega seu braço como que para dar apoio.

— Quer saber? Deixa para lá. É meu aniversário. Eu não preciso disso – diz, balançando os ombros. Seus saltos estão matando seus pés, porém ela sorri para mais uma felicitação de aniversário e, depois de acenar para a pessoa, passa o cabelo para frente. O movimento faz com que veja sua mão próxima ao queixo e ela encara o anel que tinha ganhado de presente. Sakura, que estava esperando que ela terminasse o pensamento, arqueia a sobrancelha. – É, eu estou protegida. Algo assim. Se ele só queria transar comigo, então talvez a perda não tenha sido minha.

— Eu concordo plenamente. Foi ele quem perdeu, amiga. – Sakura diz, muito solidária, e Ino recebe um beijo na têmpora. – Por que não procuramos a Kim? Algo me diz que ela se perdeu no caminho do banheiro.

— Isso é tão a cara dela.

— Não é?

* * *

Antes de o último convidado sair, depois que Ino pousou para um milhão de fotos no espelho e selfies, Sakura a ajudou a subir com os presentes, enquanto elas riam e tentavam não cair no elevador. Ino estava um pouco mais alta que Sakura, que ainda tentava manter a compostura, mesmo depois de ter sido pega aos beijos com dois rapazes diferentes em menos de meia hora. Ino deixou as caixas que carregava sobre o sofá; nem Kim tinha ficado com elas para ajudar, que grande amiga!

Ela se senta ao lado das caixas, jogando os saltos para o alto e relaxando. Sakura ainda está rindo.

— Você acha que eles gostaram? – Ino pergunta, baixinho, penteando o cabelo. Está se sentindo um pouco pegajosa e oleosa, mas também com preguiça demais para ir para a ducha. – Eu amei. Apesar de tudo.

Sakura coloca as mãos na cintura.

— Ei, eu estava participando da organização! É claro que eles _amaram._

Ino ri de canto, deitando-se de lado no sofá. Ah, cara, isso é confortável. Ela poderia dormir agora mesmo.

— Valeu, testuda.

A rosada balança a cabeça de um lado para o outro, os brincos de penas seguindo-a quando faz isso. O acessório lembra Ino de Konan. Isso a faz piscar por um momento.

— De nada, porquinha. Se você gostou, eu estou feliz. – As duas trocam sorriso e Sakura se aproxima, sentando-se na mesa de centro. – Eu ainda não te dei seu presente. – Ela alcança uma caixinha que Ino quem tinha carregado, mas que era tão pequenina que se camuflava entre as outras. A loira arqueia a sobrancelha, se endireitando e puxando o laço vermelho.

— _Ownt_ , você é um amor, testuda. Pena que é só no meu aniversário. – Sakura mostra a língua e as duas riem. Quando Ino termina de abrir, ela sorri e dá uma gargalhada para trás. – Um cartão-presente?! Sério? Minha melhor amiga não sabe o que comprar para mim?

— Epa, pera aí. Eu sei o que comprar para você, maaaas, eu também sei que você a-m-a a emoção de fazer compras. Então estou te dando a oportunidade. De nada. – Sakura faz uma falsa reverência e Ino deixa a caixinha de lado para passar os braços pelo pescoço da amiga e trazê-la para perto num abraço apertado que derruba as duas. – Feliz aniversário, Ino.

— Obrigada, Sakura. O que eu faria sem você?

— Encheria o saco da Kim. Ou da Fuu. – Ino revira os olhos, mesmo sorrindo. Sakura se levanta, passando a mão para arrumar a saia verde. – Vou terminar de trazer os presentes aqui para cima e entregar a chave para o zelador. Por que não vai tomar um banho? Você deve estar cansada.

Ino pisca lentamente, cansada, mas faz um biquinho de agradecimento, sentindo-se mole no sofá.

— Tá bom, mamãe.

— Haha, vai sonhando. – Sakura diz, bem humorada, mas a sua voz já está distante e ela some quando abre e sai pela porta da sala de estar, fechando-a atrás de si.

Agora Ino está sozinha no apartamento. A sua vontade é de dormir no sofá mesmo, mas ela se esforça para se levantar e, descalça, resolve ir para o banheiro e tomar a ducha da qual Sakura tinha falado. Ela estava suada, mas o clima estava frio o suficiente para já sonhar com um banho quentinho, que encheria o banheiro de vapor.

Ela só se certifica de pegar o celular antes e dar uma olhada nas mensagens. Alguns amigos, que não puderam vir na festa, mandaram mensagens de parabéns em seu whatsapp. Sua mãe pergunta se ela está bem e seu pai enviou um gif cafona de flores – uma mensagem de boa noite que Ino tenta responder sem rir. Pelo menos ele era fofo. Ela bloqueia o celular e dá uma olhada nas horas. 23hrs50min. 10 minutos para a meia noite.

Ino deixa o Iphone sobre o rack da TV, junto do cartão-presente, e, atravessando a pequena cozinha americana, indo para o corredor, está próxima da porta do banheiro – é a última. Antes, ela precisa passar pela porta do seu quarto. Em passos lentos, aproveitando só a luz da lâmpada da sala, a única acesa, Ino atravessa o corredor, o banheiro em seu olhar zonzo.

Seus pés param de repente. A porta do seu quarto está entre aberta. O cheiro de canela queimada enche o seu nariz de um jeito enjoativo. Logo depois, erva-doce sufoca sua garganta. Ino sente a boca seca de repente. Que cheiro é esse? Ela não acendeu nenhuma vela aromática. Se o seu quarto liberava qualquer cheiro, deveria ser dos seus cremes e perfumes – entretanto, nenhum deles tinha um odor tão doce e forte como esse.

 _In de ochtend word je wakker_

 _Op een diepe groene sluier_

 _De tranen zullen je gezicht bedekken_

 _En kaarsen zullen op uw naam worden aangestoken_

Ino sente o estômago embrulhar. Uma voz suave como o vento flutuava para fora da porta do seu quarto. Era difícil dizer se era feminina ou masculina; era impossível entender o que se dizia. Ino nunca fora supersticiosa e o álcool sempre a ajudou a criar coragem: fantasmas não têm voz, fantasmas não sussurram – havia alguém em seu quarto. Talvez um último convidado da festa? O cheiro se tona mais impetuoso e muito mais convidativo quando, devagar, ela pousa a mão sobre a madeira da porta e a empurra.

 _In de middag,_

 _Tussen de schaduwen van de bergen_

 _Verborgen in de grotten_

 _Verloren in de wateren van de lagune_

Delicadamente, num rangido que ela nunca tinha ouvido, a porta se abre e revela o quarto, sempre em tons de rosa e roxo, sob o brilho do luar, que entra pela janela aberta. As cortinas se movem como se o vento as levasse, mas, quando se aproxima, um arrepio nas suas costas, Ino não sente vento algum. O seu quarto está vazio e não parece que alguém esteve ali recentemente. O cheiro a cerca como uma névoa, abraçando-a como se estivesse viva. Seus pés parecem flutuar e Ino se sente nauseada.

 _Maar als 's nachts de zon opkomt,_

 _Klaar zal zijn._

 _De tweeling zal het vinden._

 _Zoals het zou moeten zijn._

Em vão, olhando os lados, Ino procura o dono ou dona dessa voz que murmura no pé do seu ouvido. Nada encontra. As paredes de seu quarto brilham, porém Ino não tem vontade de tocá-las. Sua mão esquerda está pesada. Tão pesada. É quando ela percebe: a voz vem da janela, ondulando com as cortinas. Como é possível? Ela mora tão alto, tão alto. Sentindo medo pela primeira vez desde que estivera sozinha no apartamento, Ino alcança o batente da janela e o segura, procurando com os olhos. A única coisa que encontra é a lua cheia, cintilando sem nuvens. Um arrepio percorre seus braços.

 _Je voeten hoeven niet te rennen_

 _Zelfs je ogen hoeven niet te huilen._

 _Geen pijn zal zijn_

 _Zoals het zou moeten zijn._

 _En je tranen zullen goud zijn_

 _Hoe het bloed zilver zal zijn_

 _En het zweet zal bloeien_

 _Zoals het zou moeten zijn._

Devagar, os sussurros aumentam. Ino pode dizer que há algo de muito errado nisso, até que seu nariz deixa de sentir o cheiro tão bom que a rodava e seus olhos tornam-se tão nevoentos que a lua parece sumir. Ela pisca, tentando voltar à razão, mas algo em seu peito diz que é tarde demais. Um doloroso corte percorre seu dedo até o cotovelo e, como se tomasse um choque, Ino geme de dor, trazendo a mão trêmula para a altura dos seus olhos. Não há sangue ou ferimento, mas ela sentiu, sentiu uma lâmina cortando-a, embora sua pele esteja intacta. A única coisa diferente é a pedra do anel que, inexplicavelmente, se acende como uma lamparina verde. O brilho aumenta e a lâmina parece atravessar o cotovelo de Ino para o peito, para o seu coração. Num grito de agonia, o seu braço despenca para o lado e ela curva o corpo para trás, não vendo mais nada além da escuridão. Não sentindo cheiro algum. Todos os seus sentidos parecem ter sido roubados, levados de si para um lugar muito, muito distante. A única coisa que sobra é sua audição... ou a voz está falando dentro de sua cabeça?

É difícil dizer. É difícil fazer qualquer coisa. Num segundo, ela despenca. Talvez, pela janela. Talvez, só para o chão do seu quarto – quem sabe para a cama. Seja onde for, Ino não sente nada; nem dor da calçada fria que a espera da janela do seu quarto, nem a maciez do seu colchão contra a espinha. Mas ela cai, definitivamente cai, pois sua barriga sofre aqueles pequenos arrepios de antecipação, como quando você está na parte mais alta da roda gigante e parece que ela irá quebrar e desabar para o lado.

A escuridão, de repente, torna-se verde. Verde água.

 _En dan, in de ochtend_

 _Word wakker met veren en zand_

 _Water zal je gezicht bedekken._

 _Maar de kaarsen zullen weg zijn._


	2. Capítulo 2

**II**

 _— Porquinha, você tá pelo menos me escutando?_

 _Ino franze o cenho. Seu namorado tinha acabado de mandar uma combinação de cinco emojis que a deixou sem entender nada – geralmente ela gostava de emojis, é claro, mas só quando a outra pessoa sabia usar._

 _— Hã? Quer dizer, tô. Tô te ouvindo – murmura, sem tirar os olhos do aparelho por nenhum segundo. Está pensando no que responder. Ela tira um print e envia para o grupo de amigas que... – Sakura! Você desligou o WiFi!_

 _Quando Ino ergue o olhar do celular, pode ver Sakura, em seu conjunto de calça moletom e regata, parada de frente à cômoda, a mão sobre o roteador. Ela tem um olhar zangado no rosto. Suspirando, Ino bloqueia o dispositivo e o deixa do seu lado, na cama. Move os ombros, com um olhar de desculpas._

 _— Foi mal. – Ela sorri amarelo, mas Sakura só revira os olhos, balançando a cabeça de forma bem humorada. – Do que você estava falando?_

 _A garota de cabelos rosa se move até a escrivaninha e senta-se na cadeira giratória, de frente para o notebook vermelho. As duas se reuniram no quarto de Sakura para falar sobre o trabalho – como perfeccionista e com um forte senso de liderança, a Haruno preferia fazer toda a pesquisa, separar e mandar cada parte para um membro. Dessa vez, por se tratar de um assunto mais abrangente, ela tinha pedido ajuda de Ino. Essa ajuda, no caso, se resumia na loira dizer "ahan" e "hm", para demonstrar apoio. A verdade é que Sakura era uma líder muito orgulhosa e não gostaria de mudar nada em sua pesquisa, mesmo se Ino achasse melhor._

 _— Entãoo... Eu estava procurando alguns sites que não falassem só sobre os Uchihas, sabe, por que acho que podemos abordar o assunto de uma maneira geral, e com certeza aumentaria nossa nota..._

 _Ino se senta na beira da cama, ficando próxima da cadeira da amiga. Tão próxima que ela estica as pernas e as coloca sobre as coxas magras da Haruno._

 _— Você quer dizer: "Ino, – a voz da loira se torna ainda mais fina e afetada. – eu estava aqui procurando por jeitos de complicar nosso trabalho já complicado, espero que você não se importe"._

 _Rindo com a imitação, a Haruno empurra o ombro da amiga, que quase se desequilibra._

 _— Minha voz não é assim! – Sakura mostra a língua, as bochechas vermelhas. – E eu já disse, ok? Vou falar a maior parte._

 _— Sei, testuda. Quer dizer logo o que você achou?_

 _Os olhos de Sakura praticamente brilham quando Ino a incentiva. A loira revira os olhos, contendo uma risadinha. Sakura sempre dizia que iria fazer a faculdade de enfermagem primeiro e depois partiria para medicina – Ino ficava pensando se ela não ia acabar encaixando história no meio. Ou talvez fosse só um hobbie, como o de comprar velas perfumadas que ela própria, Ino, tinha._

 _— Eu encontrei esse site muito maneiro, onde você coloca seu nome completo e eles te dizem quanto por cento você tem de cada clã nos seus genes. – Sakura vira a cadeira para o lado, dando espaço para Ino olhar no monitor. A loira se aproxima, um pouco curiosa. A página está aberta num grande site com o nome da rosada em cima e barras coloridas embaixo._

 _SAKURA HARUNO_

 _Aburame – 1%_

 _Akimichi – 1%_

 _Fuuma – 25%_

 _Hyuuga – 5%_

 _Inuzuka – 10%_

 _Nara – 15%_

 _Sabaku – 20%_

 _Sarutobi – 3%_

 _Shimura – 0%_

 _Uchiha – 9%_

 _Uzumaki – 11%_

 _Ino estreita os olhos para o resultado._

 _— Espera, eu não entendi. Todos esses clãs são, tipo, reconhecidos? Por que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar desse Shimura._

 _Sakura ri, se remexendo na cadeira._

 _— É tipo... digamos que por muito tempo todo o nosso país ficou dividido entre eles, então um clã foi absorvendo o outro. – Explica, mexendo as mãos. – Por exemplo, o clã Namikaze nem entrou aqui por que ele foi conquistado pelo clã Uzumaki. Mais tarde, durante uma crise, o clã Uzumaki fez acordo com os Uchihas, e acabou perdendo bom peso do seu nome, também. Outro caso foram os Fuumas, que tiveram sua vila mais importante, maior arrecadadora de impostas, tomada. – Ela aponta para a tela, explicando tudo com a maior clareza que pode. – Está vendo o Sabaku e o Uchiha? Eles estão em destaque no texto por que, em determinado ponto, os dois absorveram todos os outros clãs. E brigaram entre si pelo poder de maior e melhor clã._

 _Ino estala os dedos._

 _— Eu lembro disso! Dos Fuumas, quer dizer. O professor Aoba estava com um topete horrível quando comentou sobre, não tem como eu esquecer esse dia – e faz uma careta engraçada, lembrando-se do topete._

 _— Não fala assim do topete do professor! Eu gosto. – Ela também murmura algo sobre o que ele contou dos Fuumas ter sido "spoiler", já que eles não estavam lá ainda, mas Ino preferiu ignorar._

 _— Você gosta de tudo o que qualquer professor de história faz, testuda, então você não conta. – Ino balança a cabeça, como se isso fosse óbvio. – Você acha que as porcentagens estão certas?_

 _A Haruno fica pensativa por um momento._

 _— Pode ser aleatório, sei lá, mas acho que existe dados o suficiente para fazer essa conta. Tipo, se você cruzar onde nascemos com onde cada clã ficava, os sobrenomes originados de vários casamentos... É, algo assim. Pode ser verdade. – Ela dá de ombros. – Mas quem liga? Pelo menos é divertido! Olha só, eu sou 9% Uchiha._

 _— Uau, testuda, já poderia se tornar chefe do clã, hein – brinca Ino, dando uma cotovelada nela. – Vai, põe meu nome aí._

 _Sakura revira os olhos verdes, sorrindo, e digita rapidamente o nome completo da loira. Poucos segundos depois, a página finalmente carrega._

 _INO YAMANAKA_

 _Aburame – 0%_

 _Akimichi – 1%_

 _Fuuma – 5%_

 _Hyuuga – 4%_

 _Inuzuka – 1%_

 _Nara – 0%_

 _Sabaku – 15%_

 _Sarutobi – 2%_

 _Shimura – 1%_

 _Uchiha – 14%_

 _Uzumaki – 57%_

 _— Uau, 57% Uzumaki. Você é, tipo, linhagem pura. – A rosada diz, olhando um pouco impressionada para o resultado. Os seus números tinham sido muito bem distribuídos, mas os de Ino eram tão concentrados._

 _— E 14% Uchiha. Há, testuda, perdeu! – Ino mostra a língua para ela que resmunga algum xingamento. A loira volta a se deitar na cama, com os braços atrás da nuca. – Mas isso não é meio... hm... estranho? Tipo, todo mundo é meio primo de algum grau. – Ela faz uma cara de nojo que só causa risadas em Sakura._

 _— E? Mesmo sem isso, somos todos primos em algum grau, sim. Se você acredita na bíblia, tem que saber que os filhos de Eva e Adão transaram entre si. E, cara, eles eram irmãos!_

 _As duas se olham tensas por um momento e finalmente explodem em risada, a cadeira da rosada girando com os tremores do seu corpo._

 _— Argh, Sakura, isso foi nojento._

 _— Reclama com Deus._

 _Da cama, Ino balança a cabeça de um lado para o outro, com um falso olhar de aviso:_

 _— É, fica aí. Uma hora ele vai cobrar._

* * *

Um zumbido insistente enche os tímpanos de Ino. É como se o sangue, devagar, começasse a percorrer todo o seu corpo, um pouquinho de cada vez – é quando ela começa a sentir. Contra suas costas, coxas, panturrilhas, algo pinica sua pele. Sua cabeça não está confortável e, cansada do zumbido, ela a mexe de um lado para o outro. Nesse momento, como se seu corpo se desse conta de que ela estava acordada, uma dor dilacerante começa a subir desde a ponta do seu pé até o fim da testa. Ino sobe as mãos imediatamente para o rosto, escondendo-o entre os dedos como se isso fosse melhorar algo.

Quando se encolhe em posição fetal, ainda tentando entender essa dor, consegue sentir o cheiro de terra úmida no seu nariz – cheiro de chuva. Na verdade, consegue senti-lo próximo demais. Num minuto, seu cabelo e lateral do rosto estavam secos, mas agora umidade faz com que ela se levante e se sente, num susto. Abrindo os olhos, Ino percebe onde está. Não na sua cama, confortável e quentinha, ou mesmo no chão do seu quarto, que não era tão confortável ou quentinho assim, mas era _seu_ chão.

É uma clareira, rodeada por arvores que parecem formar um bosque profundo. A grama é verdinha e alta, como as das fazendas que ela tinha visitado certa vez. O céu fechado, a umidade e o cheiro indicam que já choveu e que, muito provavelmente, irá chover mais. Olhando para trás, Ino pode ver que um caminho de terra se faz presente entre as arvores. Terror enche seu peito e ela se levanta, assustada. O que raios estava acontecendo?! Onde ela estava?! Não se lembrava de Konoha ter um bosque desse jeito.

A sua primeira reação é passar a mão pelo corpo, procurando algum ferimento. Além da dor nos ossos, que parece diminuir a cada minuto, nada está fora de ordem. Não há sangue em nenhum lugar, nem em suas coxas, ela se certifica. Ainda está descalça e usando o vestido da festa. Já parece ser fim de tarde, então seja lá o que tenha acontecido com ela, aconteceu há horas. Será que a sequestraram?! Em seu próprio apartamento? Merda, Sakura estava sozinha. Será que estava bem?

Depois de a garota ter deixado seu apartamento para buscar os outros presentes, Ino não se lembrava de absolutamente mais nada – não com clareza, pelo menos. Recordava-se de pequenos momentos, como quando andara para o quarto e sentira um perfume muito gostoso, mas que não era o seu, e de como se sentia tão cansada que queria deitar e dormir. O resto ela não saberia dizer se era sonho ou realidade.

Sem ter ideia do que fazer, começa a andar em direção ao caminho de terra, que se tornara barro, procurando vestígios do que poderia ter acontecido consigo. O som dos pássaros, insetos e outros animais, além do vento sobre a copa das grandes arvores, são sua única companhia. Talvez tudo isso seja só um daqueles sonhos esquisitos que parecem reais.

— Alguém?! – Ino grita, sem saber o que fazer, e começa a abraçar os próprios braços, com medo. Nenhum vestígio de gente. – S-Se isso é uma brincadeira, não é leg.. AI! – Sem ver por onde andava, Ino enfiou o pé descalço em um monte de barro. Ela olha com nojo para a canela, a única coisa a vista. – Merda, merda, merda. Que droga! Eu... fui... na pedicure... ontem... – reclama, chacoalhando o pé entre as palavras.

Ela se afasta e encosta-se ao tronco de uma arvore, aproveitando algumas folhas que estão no chão para limpar o pé. Não é o suficiente, é claro, e Ino tenta se consolar pensando que muitas mulheres pagam caro para ter partes do corpo cobertas por argila – e olha só, ela conseguiu de graça!

Prestes a voltar ao estado anterior de desagrado e confusão, um som incomum é ouvido. Ino pisca, franzindo o cenho. Eram... trotes? Trotes de cavalo, definitivamente. E algo como rodas, ecoando pela floresta. Bem, não era um som que você escuta todo dia na cidade grande, mas ela não tinha ideia de onde estava e como tinha ido parar ali, então seu peito encheu de alívio. Virando-se na direção do som, Ino colocou a mão na testa para tentar ver melhor. Lá de longe, um cavalo cinzento parecia conduzir uma carroça de madeira – o homem sentado nela, que segurava as rédeas do cavalo, usava uma calça marrom, botas que pareciam de pano, e uma camisa de linho meio amarelada, com cordas no peito.

Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, Ino foi pro meio da estrada e começou a acenar loucamente, para chamar atenção.

— Socorro! – gritava. Felizmente, a carroça ia se aproximando cada vez mais. Para o estranhamento de Ino, que não via muitas carroças por ai, essa parecia novinha em folha. O cavalo também estava bem tratado e parecia forte. No fundo da carroça havia alguns sacos, também de linho, que, se os olhos dela não estavam a enganando, pareciam recheados de farinha ou grãos.

A carroça enfim para, próximo dela, e Ino olha bem na cara do seu condutor. Os cabelos negros dele estão penteados para trás, ele tem ombros largos e fortes, como o resto do corpo, e deve ter pelo menos 40 anos. No seu rosto, duas cicatrizes marcantes deixam-no um pouco assustador. Os seus olhos castanhos descem pelo corpo dela de uma maneira que seria muito engraçada – se ela não estivesse completamente perdida! Engolindo em seco, Ino se aproxima em passos lentos.

— É... Oi. Hã... Você sabe me informar, tipo, que lugar é esse? – Ela espera não parecer completamente perdida, não querendo dar mais motivos para ele ficar olhando-a. Infelizmente, não funciona. O homem franze o cenho para ela, encara-a dos pés a cabeça, abre a boca em "o", fica pálido, fica vermelho. Tudo isso em segundos que parecem uma eternidade para ela. Ok, a roupa dele também é um pouco esquisita, mas como não tinha ideia de onde estava...

— Está em Areia Vermelha, terra de propriedade Sabaku – o homem a responde e Ino estreita os olhos, um pouco perdida no sotaque carregado. O tom de voz dele é... desconfiado? – Identifique-se, mulher. – Quando termina de falar, ele encara as árvores ao redor dos dois, procurando algo que Ino não tem ideia do que é.

Areia Vermelha? Propriedade Sabaku? Do que esse cara tava falando?

— Meu nome é Ino. Eu preciso saber como voltar para Kon... – enquanto falava e gesticulava, Ino sentiu uma coceira no braço. Quando alcançou a pele, porém, seus olhos se arregalaram e ela ficou mais pálida do que já estava. – Ai meu Deus, uma aranha. Uma aranha! – Ino grita, chacoalhando o braço e pulando de susto.

Seus gritos irritam o cavalo, que relincha, mas ela não poderia se importar menos. Lágrimas de pânico tomam seus olhos que fecha rapidamente, sem coragem de ver se aranha continua lá.

— Ei, você precisa se acalmar! – o homem grita para ela, tentando controlar o cavalo, mas Ino não o ouve.

Uma sensação imbatível de fraqueza atinge o corpo dela como um tiro e sua respiração falha. A última coisa que ela se lembra de ver, antes de cair dura sobre as folhas secas, é o cenho franzido no rosto martirizado do pobre homem, que parece girar ao seu redor...

* * *

Acordar em uma cama que não é a sua é sempre esquisito. Primeiro você sente o cheiro. O perfume que o rodeia já não é o do seu suor noturno, ou mesmo dos cremes que você usa no cabelo. Dessa vez o odor é forte, como terra e algodão, embora puro e refrescante de uma maneira inusitada – _igual_ quando você visita suas primas do interior. E então você pode sentir o colchão duro contra suas costas; o travesseiro que não dá nenhum tipo de assistência ao seu pobre pescoço, acostumado com os travesseiros _NASA_ que respiram. Esse é o momento em que finalmente abre os olhos e resolve descobrir onde está.

Ino, por sua vez, não abre os olhos. Ela se senta, fechando-os com ainda mais força e levando a mão até o fim da sobrancelha. Sua cabeça está latejando tanto que é como se ela tivesse passado 36 horas acordada, com a televisão ligada no _Home &Health_. Embora tal coisa nunca tenha a acontecido, a sensação deve ser, com toda certeza, a mesma.

Sem entender o que está acontecendo, ela pisca devagar, se acostumando com a baixa iluminação. À sua direita, uma janela quadrada, aberta, dá para um gramado irregular, com partes maiores e outras menores e... Ino pisca, a dor na sua cabeça aumentando quando ela escorrega a mão para o lado do corpo devagar, surpresa. É uma vaca. Realmente, ela está olhando bem nos olhos de uma pobre vaquinha, que come seu capim e encara Ino como se _ela_ fosse a coisa estranha ali.

Ainda em choque, Ino tenta entender onde está. Ela olha ao redor. É um quarto que, além da cama baixa e desconfortável, só tem uma cômoda, um quadro velho na parede e um tapete vinho remendado em alguns cantos. As paredes são de pedra e, entre essas, Ino pode ver as fundações de madeira que as sustentam. Não é uma casa tão alta quanto às que ela está acostumada. Em cima da cômoda há um castiçal com a vela apagada, muito provavelmente por conta da, ainda, forte luz natural.

É tudo muito... _rústico_ e ela até teria achado bonito e _vintage_ se, pelo amor de Deus, soubesse onde estava! E o que exatamente estava fazendo ali. Tinha sido sequestrada por uma gangue de fazendeiros malucos? Será que Sakura estava por aqui, também?

Ino joga o lençol de um tecido pouco suave para o lado, se levantando ainda com as pernas fracas. A primeira coisa que faz, depois de ficar em pé, descalça no chão frio, é se certificar de que está tudo bem. Ainda está com o vestido e tudo, _tudo_ parece intacto. Só o pensamento de ter sido tocada enquanto dormia lhe causava arrepios – não queria nem imaginar as possibilidades. Ela amarra o cabelo em si mesmo num coque, junto da franja que sempre lhe cobre um dos olhos, e tenta colocar os pensamentos em ordem, respirando para ficar calma.

Tinha acordo em uma clareira, num bosque desconhecido. Tinha visto um homem conduzindo uma carroça e ele parou para ouvi-la, embora fosse um pouco... hã... _muito_ exótico. Ele tinha dito que ela estava em propriedade de não-sei-quem. E então havia uma aranha no seu braço. Ino arregala os olhos e olha para o braço, mas não há nenhuma mancha de picada – um suspiro de alívio foge dos seus lábios; não era agora que iria virar a mulher-aranha. Então ela tinha se sacudido e, muito provavelmente, perdido a consciência por causa do susto e fraqueza; o homem tinha a levado até a casa dele, ou de alguém. Isso não explicava por que raios Ino tinha acordado numa clareira, quando jurava que estava no apartamento – ! –, mas era um bom inicio.

Resolve andar até a única porta, de madeira velha, que fica paralela à janela. Ino dá uma última olhada na vaquinha e, quando começa a andar, algo úmido escorre pela lateral do seu pescoço. A loira coloca a mão depressa, só para sentir os dedos molhados e uma leve casca sobre sua pele. Quando traz a mão para frente, olhando-a, franze os lábios. Era sangue. Ela tinha batido a nuca em algum lugar e já havia muito sangue seco – talvez um pouco no seu cabelo, embora não tivesse notado por ser na parte de trás. Olhando para o travesseiro, a garota percebe que há um pano extra sobre esse e que tem uma mancha vermelha notável, mas não tão grande. Não está doendo e o sangue só foi o suficiente para sujar as pontas dos dedos, então não deve ser perigoso.

Ela puxa o pano do travesseiro e o enrola no pescoço como um lenço, a fim de não se sujar mais e segue para a porta. Essa que se abre sem barulhos e, nervosa, sem saber o que esperar, Ino coloca a cabeça e os ombros para fora. É um cômodo muito parecido com o quarto, só que menos quadrado e mais retangular – e com muitos suportes de velas e lampiões. Dessa vez, os móveis parecem mais novos, menos arrebentados. Há armários encostados nas paredes, uma mesa de madeira clara com banquinhos ao redor. Do outro lado, uma lareira e uma cadeira de madeira maior, à sua frente, que parece a coisa mais confortável do recinto. Dá para ver um caldeirão pendurado lá e Ino tenta não pensar no quanto isso é estranho.

Só há mais uma porta e duas janelas, uma de cada lado dessa e, vendo-se sozinha, ela resolve sair, fechando a porta atrás de si delicadamente, com medo de chamar atenção. Começa a andar em passos lentos, temendo ser surpreendida. Do outro lado, há um mais um armário, dessa vez baixo, com potes de argila em cima e grandes colheres, algumas de argila e outras de madeira – em um dos potes, há ovos empilhados. Ela passa o dedo delicadamente pelos itens, pensando que é como se estivesse em um museu de coisas antigas. Sakura teria amado. É tudo tão bem conservado que com certeza algum colecionador rico, que amasse história, compraria a casa toda para usaria de ponto turístico. Ou simplesmente para passar algumas horas sozinho, imaginando como era viver no século XVIII.

Ino retira a mão de uma das colheres como se estivesse pegando fogo, dando-se conta do que tinha pensado. Ela nunca tinha se interessado muito por história, ao contrário da amiga, Sakura, mas alguns trabalhos tinham exigido muito de si durante o ensino médio. Konoha, onde morava, já tinha passado por muitos ajustamentos em seu território – frutos de antigas competições. Ino também já tinha lido muitos romances sobre essa época, embora a maioria se passasse nos castelos, nas cortes – os cidadãos pobres, das vilas, eram puramente citados, mas nunca explorados. _Mesmo assim._ Existiam carruagens durante o século XVIII, mas também existiam _carroças_. E toda uma população que criava gado.

Sentido-se nauseada e sem ter ideia do que pensar, de como continuar esse pensamento insano que a ocorreu, Ino se afasta, em direção a porta, sem se dar o trabalho de olhar pela janela antes. Tinha que encontrar seus raptores, seja lá quem fossem. Talvez eles aceitassem ligar para seus pais, pedir o dinheiro – ela não tinha duvidas que, se fosse uma quantia razoável, eles conseguiriam pagar. Eles _iriam_ pagar.

Abrir essa outra porta é um pouco mais difícil, ela é mais pesada, mas logo a brisa de fim de tarde bate contra seu rosto e ombros nus. Ino pisca para a paisagem, extasiada. O céu é tão azul quanto ela não se lembra de ter visto, e tudo é verde até onde consegue ver. E a altura vai diminuindo até que, lá embaixo, ela consegue ver um conjunto de casinhas de pedra, como essa, com tetos de palha e, poucas, de pedra e tijolos. É um morro – ela está bem no topo. Depois das casinhas, que devem contar pouco mais de vinte e Ino consegue ver pessoinhas andando para lá e para cá, há uma floresta de arvores altas e verdes e o além é um mistério, pois ela não está _tão_ alta assim. Ela esperava reconhecer o local assim que saísse da casa, mas nada aqui lhe é familiar. Nem o céu, e seu pai gostava de dizer que o céu é o mesmo em todos os lugares.

O medo, medo de verdade, a invade pela primeira vez desde que acordara. Ino o engole em seco. Ao menos tinha uma vila por perto – talvez... talvez eles tivessem algum tipo de tecnologia por aqui. Todos sabiam que muitos índios assistiam televisão e usavam rádios para se comunicar entre si. Quem sabe Sakura não estava lá embaixo, também? Ino não se lembrava de saber que havia uma comunidade antiga próxima de Konoha, sua cidade, ou dentro dela, mas não é como se ela fosse uma historiadora. Podia, sim, existir. Talvez, _esperançosamente_ , ela ainda estava em Konoha, ou tão perto que os policiais, que alguém do seu prédio já teria acionado, a encontrariam facilmente.

Um relinchar e pequenos murmúrios de xingamento a acordam do transe. Parece vir de algum local detrás da casa que, olhando de fora, Ino pode perceber que é muito parecida com as outras lá de baixo. Com medo de a comunidade ser hostil, por que essas comunidades sempre tinham um pé atrás com forasteiros – com motivos, é claro – ela decide não descer; não ainda. Prefere ver o que é esse som. Mesmo assim, seus pés estão prontos para correr a qualquer momento.

Engolindo em seco, Ino anda devagar, as costas quase coladas na parede da moradia, como via os espiões fazendo nos filmes de ação. Quando a parede acaba e Ino pode ver o que tem atrás da casa, ela comprime os lábios em admiração.

É uma construção que se assemelha aos estábulos que ela conhecia, embora muito mais simples e mais aberto. Há somente um cavalo. O espaço atrás do pequeno estábulo é extenso antes de começar outra floresta e Ino pode contar um bom número de vacas, presas dentro de um cercado fechado. Ino reconhece o homem que viu mais cedo: ele está juntando o feno para o cavalo, usando um rastelo. As mangas da camisa foram levantadas acima do cotovelo. O animal, por sua vez, está inquieto, com fome, pois tenta se aproximar para comer e bate os cacos no chão com ansiedade; toda hora o homem precisa pará-lo com o braço e murmura alguns xingamentos.

— Maldito bicho impaciente. Não está vendo que estou juntando o feno? Fique quieto. – Ele reclama, parecendo certo que o cavalo irá entendê-lo.

Ino não controla uma risadinha e o homem levanta a cabeça na direção do som, olhos estreitos e lábios em linha reta. O coração dela dispara e Ino se prepara para correr, já se virando de costas.

— Eu não o faria, se fosse você. Se presume que alguém da vila te dará brigo... – Uma risada sinistra ecoa da garganta dele. Outra vez, o sotaque é carregado e Ino precisa afinar seus ouvidos para entender. Ele solta o rastelo, finalmente deixando que o cavalo coma o feno.

Seu corpo fica tenso com a fala dele. O que queria dizer? Ino se vira devagar, encarando-o com temor. Ela engole em seco, sem saber muito bem o que falar. Algo em tudo isso soa tão estranho. Ele não parece um sequestrador, na verdade a olha intrigado, como se fosse _ela_ a errada de toda a história.

— Eu... Obrigada por ter me trazido para sua casa, quando eu desmaiei – solta, num fio de voz, tentando fazer com que suas pernas parem de tremer. Ele se aproxima dois passos, devagar, e os olhos dele percorrem seu corpo de uma maneira analítica. Ino se mantém parada onde está.

— Não me entenda mal, Srta. Ino... Ou devo dizer Senhora? – a voz dele é um murmuro amigável, mas ela consegue captar a desconfiança por trás.

Ino pisca, respirando fundo.

— Senhorita... Senhorita Yamanaka está bom.

— Srta. Yamanaka, então. – Ele se aproxima mais um passo. É uma agonia manter-se onde está. – Como eu estava dizendo; não me entenda mal, Srta. Yamanaka. Não temos nada contra forasteiros, não quando eles se identificam e provam tal origem, contudo não acredito que as mulheres te receberiam bem enquanto estiver usando... – Olha para o decote dela de um jeito estranho, que faz com que Ino tenha vontade de escondê-lo com as mãos. Não é como ela se sentia nas festas que ia, elogiada. É como se ela fosse... Algum tipo de pedaço de carne. Como as vacas. O olhar dele volta para seus olhos. –... Tais vestimentas.

E agora está tão perto que, mais um pouco, a loira seria capaz de sentir seu hálito. As duas cicatrizes que ele tem no rosto, uma que corte da sobrancelha até o queixo, passando pelos lábios, e outra debaixo do outro olho, por toda a bochecha, parecem doloridas daqui. Suor escorre da testa brilhante dele, pelo nariz. Algo na voz desse homem lhe confirma, assustadoramente, que ele fala sério – que ela não seria bem recebida nessas roupas.

Com os lábios trêmulos, Ino se esforça para dizer, tentando soar o mais natural possível:

— Sr...?

— Ibiki Morino.

— Sr. Morino. Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de ir até a... vila... então a preocupação não é necessária. Mas fica aí o aviso, né. Valeu. – Ino ri amarelo e ele arqueia a sobrancelha. Mesmo assim, ela continua: — Se puder me mostrar onde posso achar um... Um telefone público, sabe, um desses orelhões, eu sei que eles são meio antigos, mas... Enfim, se puder me mostrar onde tem um, eu ligo pra minha família e logo eles vão tá aqui. E, claro, eu posso te recompensar com um bom dinheiro. Por ter... hã... me ajudado hoje, mais cedo, na estrada.

O rosto dele está tão sério que o sorriso de Ino vai diminuindo. Segundos depois, os lábios dele se abrem de uma forma engraçada e Ibiki está... rindo?! Ino não pode conter um olhar ofendido.

— Desculpe. Você fala de forma engraçada. É óbvio que não é daqui, embora eu já tenha visitado muitos lugares e você não me pareça de nenhum deles. – Ele cruza os braços no peito, parecendo curioso. – Veio das vilas dos Montes Verdes? Ou além? Talvez próximo ao Grito no Precipício?

A língua de Ino roda dentro da boca. Ela conhecia esses nomes. Já tinha os ouvido antes. Montes Verdes... Ela tinha feito uma excursão para um sítio que ficava lá, mas era muito depois de Konoha, próximo à Sunagakure, a cidade vizinha. Suna.

A respiração de Ino fica pesada outra vez. Seu sangue parece gelado nas veias. Ela se esforça para sorrir, porém sabe que é uma imagem trêmula e borrada que pergunta para Ibiki, tentando soar natural:

— Perdão, mas onde você disse que estávamos? Mais cedo, antes de eu desmaiar? – Ino dá um passo para frente, como que para ouvir melhor.

O bom humor no rosto de Ibiki parece ter se perdido com a tensão que surgiu na voz dela.

— Areia Vermelha. Propriedade Sabaku, como você _deve_ saber.

Embora Ino balance a cabeça positivamente, ela sabe que isso não é possível, de forma alguma. Areia Vermelha era o nome do principal território que fundou Suna, junto de Montes Verdes. Areia vermelha _era_ Sunagakure – três séculos atrás.

* * *

Se as coisas fossem um pouco diferentes, Ino teria recusado a comida. Ela teria dito "não, muito obrigada" e sorrido educada, tentando não transparecer que não tinha achado as questões higiênicas do dono da casa lá muito adequadas. Quando Ibiki a disse para se sentar e ofereceu-lhe uma sopa de vegetais já não tão quente e um pedaço de pão de cevada duro, porém, a loira aceitou como o melhor dos pratos. Não tinha percebido o quanto estava faminta até aquele momento e a sopa cheirava maravilhosamente bem, muito diferente das sopas enlatadas ou em pó que ela costumava esquentar no micro-ondas.

Quando o recipiente de argila foi colocado na mesa, cheio até o topo com o caldo, Ino esperou uma colher. Ibiki, por sua vez, só se sentou no outro banquinho, de frente para ela. A loira sorriu amarelo para ele ao reparar que não haveria colher alguma. Hã... Ok.

Ino mordeu um pedaço do pão e levou o pote até a boca, como se tomasse água. Um pouco escorreu por seu queixo até o decote, mas ela se limpou rapidamente e pegou outro pedaço de pão, sorrindo meio agradecida, meio constrangida para Ibiki, que sorriu levemente de volta. Logo o levantar de lábios desapareceu e ele batucou na mesa com a ponta dos dedos.

— Então... Você falava de sua família? De onde eles são? – ele pergunta, assistindo-a comer. A velocidade com que ela engole a sopa diminui. Ino não sabia ainda o que pensar sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas, se toda aquela loucura era realmente verdade...

— Eles... Hã... Eu vim de... É uma vilazinha tão pequena, sabe? Poucas pessoas conhecem. Mas fica na Grama... – Ino diz, voltando a tomar a sopa como se a fome a interrompesse. Kusagakure era outra cidade de seu estado, mas que não ficava nem perto de Suna, nem de Konoha. Se ela estivesse correta, antes da fundação de Suna e Konoha, Kusa era um território com pequenos grupos guerreiros neutros, que ainda não tinham sido conquistados pelos grandes clãs. Seu nome, antes, tinha algo além de Grama, mas ela não conseguia se lembrar o quê e esperava que só isso fosse o suficiente.

Isso tudo era loucura, pois o rosto de Ibiki parece se abrandar gradualmente e ele balança a cabeça.

— Nas terras do Alto Céu? – Alto Céu! Um nome familiar. Era um dos shoppings de Kusagakure. Não que Ino já tivesse ido, mas digamos que era, hã, o maior shopping do país, com uma grande estufa de plantas bem no meio, então tinha se tornado uma espécie de ponto turístico. Ela balança a cabeça freneticamente.

— Sim, sim! Já esteve?

Ibiki franze os lábios, pensando por um momento.

— Nunca. – Ele encara o chão vazio e Ino continua a comer, alternando entre pedaços de pão e goles de sopa morna. – Embora as vilas de lá sejam famosas pela grande criação de ovelhas.

Ino concorda rapidamente, com medo que ele a pegue no pulo. Se estava certa e realmente ali era Areia Vermelha, ela não poderia dizer que era de Konoha. Na verdade, da _Folha_. Suna e Konoha só tinham ganhado esse nome quando, enfim, as pazes foram feitas entre os dois territórios. Entre dois c... Ino engole mais um pouco da sopa.

— É, nós... Nós produzimos muita lã e essas coisas – murmura, esperando que ele não veja como as mãos dela estão tremendo. Nunca tinha visto uma ovelha na vida.

Ibiki faz um som de concordância, observando-a comer e Ino sorri amarelo mais uma vez, desviando os olhos para a comida. O único som é o crepitar do fogo aceso na lareira e do vento batendo contra as janelas abertas. É tudo inacreditável. Que Ino esteja aqui, nessa simples casinha no meio do mato, visto uma criação de gado, comendo de um pote de argila sem qualquer talher, discutindo o fato de que mora no Alto Céu e tenha uma criação de ovelhas. Tudo isso na Areia Vermelha. Nas terras dos Sabaku.

A sopa parece engrossar na sua garganta. Fazer bolos no seu estômago fraco. Ela precisa de água e talvez de um banho gelado. Sentindo o pano ainda amarrado no pescoço, Ino o tira lentamente, dando uma olhada no pequeno círculo de sangue.

— Eu posso... Você teria um pouco d'água?

Ibiki se levanta, caminhando em direção a um dos armários, onde, do lado, no chão, há um balde d'água. Ele enche um dos copos, também de argila.

— E o que uma moça do Alto Céu faz por aqui, sozinha? Se me permite perguntar. – Ele questiona, levantando uma das sobrancelhas de modo gentil. Gentil demais. Ino segura o copo com as duas mãos, a fim de conter a tremedeira, e sorri para ele depois de tomar um bom gole e agradecer.

Ela sabia que essa pergunta chegaria. O problema é que, exatamente como ele, Ino não tinha a _menor ideia_ do que raios ela estava fazendo ali. A água que está tomando tem um gosto diferente da encanada; deve ser o cloro. Precisa de uma resposta. Uma resposta com algum sentido. Nada de "eu estava no meu apê, depois da minha festa de aniversário, acabei desmaiando e acordei no meio da floresta. É. Festa louca."

O cabelo de Ino quer escapar do coque e ela sabe que deve estar muito, muito despenteada, então volta a prendê-lo com um risinho nervoso, tentando olhar qualquer lugar que não seja o homem na sua frente. Esse banquinho deve ser o lugar mais desconfortável em que já se sentou.

— É uma história engraçada. – _Não é não._ Ino pisca. – Uma Senhora do Clã Fuuma acabou acidentada na vila onde eu morava, e não podíamos negar ajuda a uma mulher, não é? Por mais que tentemos resumir nossas relações com Clãs em venda e compra. O marido dela ficou imensamente agradecido quando veio buscá-la, mas ela já tinha se apegado muito à vila e resolveu que levaria alguns de nós como... criadagem pessoal. – Ok, Ino está comprando isso. Parece uma história perfeitamente aceitável. Ela toma mais um gole d'água. Tinha estudado e decorado esses nomes há tanto tempo... – Ela escolheu meninas para ajudar com sua filha e meninos para as atividades mais pesadas... hm... masculinas, isso. Infelizmente eu... Houve uma discussão com uma das garotas. Uma briga, sabe, por que ela se achava muito mais importante que todas nós e eu não levo desaforo para casa. – Ino se empolga, mas Ibiki só pode juntar as sobrancelhas para ela, sem ter ideia do que essa garota está falando. – Enfim. Eu acabei para fora da carroça que nos levava.

— Em sua anágua...?

Ino pisca para a palavra. Anágua? Quê? Ela percebe que Ibiki está olhando para seu vestido roxo. Ah, ele deveria estar falando sobe isso. Se ela realmente estava no século XVIII, seja lá como isso era possível, não deveria vestir algo tão curto e decotado. Anágua deveria ser... Roupas de baixo? Provavelmente.

— Já dizia Thomas Hobbes, "a mulher é o lobo da mulher" – Ino ri amarelo, tentando transparecer bom humor. O rosto de Ibiki continua sério. – Mas você nunca deve ter lido isso... É claro... – murmura, perdendo o sorriso e engolindo em seco. – Sim, Sr. Morino, ela levou meu longo, bem longão, fechado e recatado, _muito_ recatado mesmo, vestido. – Ino deixa claro, esperando que isso alivie os ânimos dele. Ela massageia a testa, sentindo todo o estresse nos ombros. Kim a ajudasse. Não, não. Kim não estava nem nascida ainda. Deus a ajudasse.

— Entendo. – Ibiki diz, e dessa vez parece realmente acreditar nela. Ino contém um suspiro de alívio. – Entretanto, se eles seguiam para o Castelo de Ferro, logo devem fazer uma pausa por aqui. A viagem é longa e eles preferirão o sul, já que cortaram as relações com os Uchihas. Poderíamos encontrá-los e então você...

— NÃO! – Ino o interrompe num grito, levantando-se imediatamente. Era isso; tinha calculado certo. Os Uchihas e os Fuumas não tinham mais relações; os primeiros tinham acabado de tomar o controle de Fira, uma das vilas que mais rendiam impostos para os Fuumas. Não poderia fazer muito tempo, pois meses depois eles cairiam com a falta de impostos e já não seriam um grande clã. Se não o tinha acontecido ainda, então deveria ser... 1740. Ela tenta absorver isso e lambe os lábios. Ibiki está esperando uma explicação. Ino respira fundo. – N-Não, por favor. Minha vida lá será o inferno com essa garota por perto. Eu só preciso... Preciso voltar para Alto Céu.

Não. Ino precisava ir para Konoha – ou Folha, como eles chamavam aqui. Se havia qualquer explicação para tudo isso que estava acontecendo com ela, deveria estar lá. Deveria ter algo a ver com isso. Mas ela não podia dizer isso para Ibiki – se ali era Areia Vermelha, Ibiki era fiel ao clã Sabaku. Se soubesse para onde ela iria, poderia pensar que tinha relações com os Uchihas e então Ino estaria morta. Já era uma sorte que esse homem não tivesse a estuprado ainda, considerado a situação como um todo – ela não podia abusar muito mais.

Ibiki a encara em silêncio por um tempo.

— Muito bem. Eu posso redigir uma carta para sua família e me certificarei de que será entregue; estou certo que eles mandariam algum dinheiro para sua viagem.

Ino arregala os olhos para ele.

— Não é necessário! Sem cartas! – Ino diz, rapidamente. Se escrevesse uma carta, estaria esperando pelo vento. Afinal, não existia família alguma. – Hã... Minha família... Não sabe ler. E, tipo, meio que estamos brigados com o único leitor da cidade, então, hm, não seria de muita ajuda. Acho que estava... estava delirando de saudades, mais cedo, quando disse que eles poderiam vir.

— Então a facilidade para a discórdia é hereditária? – Ibiki pergunta, um toque cínico na sua voz. Ino sabe que ele está se referindo à outra "briga" que ela disse que teve, mais cedo. Abre outro sorriso amarelo.

— Pois é, fazer o que, né. Cabeça quente, haha – ela fala, rindo de nervoso. Céus. – Então... hã... Um cavalo. Se eu puder ter um cavalo, então eu poderia cavalgar até Alto Céu. Não que eu tenha feito isso muitas vezes, sabe, mas é aquela coisa. Segue na floresta, ó, no fervo, e é isso ai. Uma hora eu tô lá. – Ao ver o rosto confuso de Ibiki, a Yamanaka tosse. Droga, agora tinha que tomar cuidado em como falava as coisas. – Digo, vou fazer o meu caminho com a graça do Senhor, que está convosco. _Cof._ Conosco. Que está _conosco_.

Ibiki estreita os olhos, olhando-a como se ela fosse louca.

— Amém...?

— Amém. – Ino balança a cabeça positivamente, com muita intensidade.

Os lábios de Ibiki se inclinam só um pouco para cima, mas logo estão em linha reta outra vez. Ela pega a vasilha de cima da mesa e o copo d'água, deixando-os em cima do armário.

— Eu lamento muito, Srta. Yamanaka, gostaria de ser capaz de ajudá-la, porém cavalos custam muito e eu só tenho o meu por aqui. – Diz, movendo-se pela cozinha e fazendo coisas que ela não consegue ver muito bem. Ino se senta, sem saber o que dizer. É claro que não conseguiria um cavalo assim tão fácil. Como chegaria até Konoha, então? Ela não conhecia o mapa do seu estado de cabeça, mas, se lembrava-se bem, a Areia Vermelha, que só de nome tinha areia, era o centro comercial, onde ficava o shopping, de Suna. A Folha, por sua vez, o sul de Konoha. Ela morava pelo norte. Resumindo o drama, deveria levar pelo menos 2 semanas à cavalo, por conta das paradas, e muito mais a pé. E, hm, meio que Ino _nunca_ tinha montado num cavalo. Ou feito uma viagem por bosques. De costas para ela, Ibiki deixa de se mover, os ombros largos de repente tensos. – Embora... Talvez eu possa interceder ao seu favor com o chefe do nosso clã, durante a oitiva de quarta-feira.

Oitiva? Ino nunca tinha ouvido tal palavra. Mas se Ibiki disse que poderia interceder ao seu favor, devia se tratar de um pedido. Ela tinha conhecimento o suficiente para saber que nenhuma decisão num território de um clã poderia ser feita sem a aprovação do chefe. Talvez, se Ibiki fizesse o pedido e ela tivesse a sorte dele ser importante nesse lugar, ela conseguiria o cavalo. Era isso que importava. Mas... Quem era mesmo o chefe do Clã Sabaku, em 1740...?

— Seria perfeito, Sr. Morino.

— Mas você deve entender, Srta. Yamanaka, que não posso ter tal atitude assim, só por gentileza.

As pernas dela enfraquecem e Ino agradece mentalmente por já estar sentada.

— N-Não, é claro que não – murmura, olhando para a madeira. Ibiki se vira devagar e a encara. Ino franze os lábios.

— Eu aceitaria a sua ajuda.

— A minha ajuda...?

— Acabo de voltar de Galaria; seria bom ter alguém que me ajudasse com a administração dos animais e da casa. Você pode usar aquele quarto até quarta-feira, também. E então, pela noite, teremos seu destino decidido.

A voz dele e seus olhos não passam muita confiança para Ino, apesar da nuance gentil e amigável que ele assume. As cicatrizes em seu rosto sempre parecem suspeitas. Mesmo assim, ela só pode se sentir imensamente grata. Se era esse o jeito para sair dali, que fosse. Faria o chefe lhe dar um cavalo – ele não poderia ser assim tão hostil, poderia?

— Muito, _muito_ obrigada, Sr. Morino.

* * *

 _In de ochtend word je wakker op een diepe groene sluier. De tranen zullen je gezicht bedekken en kaarsen zullen op uw naam worden aangestoken._

 _Pela manhã você acorda em um véu verde escuro. Lágrimas mancham o seu rosto e velas se acendem em seu nome._

Quando Ino abre os olhos, ela está de frente para uma bela mesa, decorada com frutas e flores. Um jarro dourado de vinho, porém, é o que chama sua atenção e ela serve a taça até que o líquido transborde. Está vestindo um tecido claro, muito mais claro que sua pele, embora possa sentir o ar da primavera como se estivesse nua; o cheiro de terra molhada transbordando por sua barriga e o peito.

 _In de middag tussen de schaduwen van de bergen, verborgen in de grotten, verloren in de wateren van de lagune._

 _À tarde estará entre as sombras das montanhas, escondido nas cavernas, perdido nas águas da lagoa._

Ela não sabe onde, mas já ouviu essa voz. Já ouviu essa história, que se traduz pela primeira vez em sua mente. Embora não seja sua língua, Ino pode dizer que não, ela consegue entendê-la perfeitamente. Deixando a taça vazia sobre a mesa, caminha pela terra até o lugar de onde o som vem, uma poesia cantada com harpas. Duas grandes macieiras estão no seu caminho e o espaço entre elas é estreito; Ino ignora que tenha pisado sobre uma maçã e ergue seu braço, o braço que parece mais pesado, o esquerdo, de forma que ele entre no pequeno buraco entre as duas arvores.

 _Maar als 's nachts de zon opkomt, klaar zal zijn. De tweeling zal het vinden, zoals het zou moeten zijn._

 _Mas quando o sol aparecer à noite, estará pronto. O gêmeo vai encontrá-lo, como deveria ser._

Ino é puxada e, num movimento brusco, ela escorrega entre o buraco como se fosse exatamente do seu tamanho e está numa clareira, a mesma que estava mais cedo, embora agora cheire a flores. O sol brilhante refresca a sua pele e uma sensação de paz a invade de uma forma inexplicável. É quando ela sente que a voz na verdade não vem da clareira. A voz vem _dela_. Não, não dela. Ino estende o braço outra vez, maravilhada com tal luminosidade. A voz vem dele. Do anel brilhante em seu dedo, preso em seu dedo médio como se sempre tivesse sido parte dele. A loira o observa, contendo um suspiro. É tão bonito.

 _Tranen zullen goud zijn,_ ele diz.

"Lágrimas tornar-se-ão ouro", Ino sussurra para si mesma.

 _Het bloed zilver zal zijn_ , ele diz.

"Suor tornar-se-á prata", ela continua, estreitando os olhos para o anel.

 _Zoals het zou moeten zijn._

"Como deveria ser."

Como deveria ser.

 _Como deve ser._

Subitamente, Ino abre os olhos e se levanta. Suor frio escorre por suas costas seminuas, o decote encharcado, como o cabelo. Não está em clareira nenhuma, senão num quarto pequeno, escuro, que cheira à terra. Trêmula, ela olha para o anel que continua no seu dedo, de onde nunca tirou. É necessário conter a vontade de vomitar. Tinha sido ele. O anel a trouxera até aqui.

Seu primeiro pensamento é procurar por papel e caneta, marcar o que ainda lembrava do poema. Mas não há tais coisas aqui, nesse quarto, e ficou com medo de acordar Ibiki, cujo quarto ficava em outra porta, depois da sala/cozinha. Ino voltou a se deitar com o estômago dolorido.

* * *

Pela manhã, quando acordou, descobriu que era segunda-feira. Só dois dias. Ino precisava aguentar por dois dias. Só isso. E então teria um cavalo e pensaria na sua situação direito; se o anel tinha a trazido até ali, o anel podia fazê-la retornar, não podia? Se ela encontrasse a localização exata do seu prédio na Folha, então seria capaz de recriar os eventos que a trouxeram; bem, parte deles. Ino não tinha muita noção sobre fases da lua, mas talvez conseguisse se virar até ter uma lua cheia. Com sorte o seu aniversário não teria nada a ver com toda aquela bagunça e ela logo retornaria.

Como será que estava Sakura? Seus pais? Seus amigos? O tempo também estava passando para eles, não? Então já fazia um dia que estava desaparecida. Pobre mamãe. Pobre papai. Ino esperava que Sakura estivesse calma o suficiente para lidar com eles – mas o que os diria? "Deixei sua filha aqui e ela sumiu!". Esperava que não culpassem a Haruno por nada. Era tudo o que ela não merecia, definitivamente. Também estava se perguntando sobre as redes sociais, louca para jogar um Candy Crush, mas espantava esses pensamentos.

Ino sabia que não podia ficar com a mente no futuro, não por enquanto. Logo quando acordou, Ibiki deu-lhe um vestido longo, marrom, com poucos detalhes e que estava velho e grande demais. Mesmo assim ela agradeceu e decidiu que era melhor vesti-lo. Conseguiu convencê-lo a lhe entregar uma bacia e, com a água gelada, tomou um banho de gato – lavou as partes, as axilas, o rosto suado, deu uma ajeitada no cabelo e torceu para isso ser o suficiente. Descobriu um pequeno e manchado espelho de mão numa das gavetas do cômodo do quarto e o usou para ajudar a se arrumar. Ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro de suor em si mesma, mas era o melhor que podia fazer. Mais tarde, sem que Ibiki visse, ela roubou um limão que encontrou nos armários e passou nas axilas. Se ficasse aqui para sempre, daria um jeito de ser a primeira a inventar o desodorante!

Quando colocou o vestido, porém, percebeu que tudo aquilo fora para nada. Ele cheirava a pó e escondia qualquer progresso olfativo que ela tivesse feito. Ino precisou prendê-lo em si mesmo e a silhueta ficou um pouco esquisita, mas pelo menos cobria tudo o que deveria cobrir. Agora sabia que esses vestidos, mesmo os velhos, eram extremamente calorentos na parte de cima – e ela nem estava usando um espartilho, como imaginava que deveria ser feito. Ibiki a explicou por cima que tinha conseguido o vestido com uma mulher da vila. Também ganhou sapatos, esses que serviram muito bem – Ino usava 37 – mas que não pareciam sapatos de verdade; ela quase conseguia sentir a terra no pé, então era um pouco como não usar nada.

Agora, o que era interessante era a parte debaixo do vestido. Essa sim era muito bem ventilada, obrigada! Provavelmente por que tinha muitas peças faltando, como meias e a calçola, certamente, mas Ino estava _curtindo_. Ficar depressiva pelos cantos não adiantaria de nada, então era melhor se divertir com a própria situação. Quando se olhou no espelho, teve vontade de rir. Estava mesmo parecendo uma das mocinhas dos livros que tinha lido – hã, uma versão muito pobre delas. Talvez algo como a Cinderela antes da Fada Madrinha. Ignorando o pensamento, Ino prendeu o cabelo num rabo de cavalo alto e, sem aguentar ficar olhando para a raiz do seu cabelo, que já estava oleosa por conta de tudo que tinha vivido, fez uma trança na franja, cobrindo boa parte do couro cabeludo. O ferimento na sua nuca já tinha se fechado e não era mais uma preocupação.

Naquela segunda e terça-feira tragicômicas, Ino descobriu todas àquelas pequenas coisas que a gente se pergunta quando está estudando história. É claro que ninguém vai levantar a mão e perguntar essas bobagens para o professor, mas: sim, ela precisava usar um penico. E se livrar de tudo no penico depois. E, para ser sincera, não tinha ideia se deveria cultivar um paninho para se secar toda vez que fizesse xixi, ou se era melhor não secar nada – as duas coisas lhe pareciam absurdas. Mas não havia papel higiênico e algo lhe dizia que Ibiki não iria gostar nadinha de encontrar pedaços de pano rasgados por ai. Por isso, mesmo sabendo dos enormes ricos de infecção urinária, preferiu segurar até onde desse. Imaginou que havia algum tipo de folha que, hm, pessoas mais pobres usavam, mas preferiu não perguntar sobre isso. Se ela achasse um rio por ai onde pudesse tomar um banho, seus problemas seria resolvidos.

Ah, ela também descobriu que Ibiki, além das vaquinhas fofas que a loira teve que ordenhar uma par de vezes – nunca tomem leite direto da vaca! Dá vontade de vomitar – a ponto de logo odiá-las e sair com o vestido todo molhado de leite – e fedendo –, também tinha um galinheiro. Pelo menos ela não teve que chegar perto das galinhas ainda; sentia que as bichinhas iriam bicá-la a qualquer momento. E ordenhar tinha sido uma tarefa difícil o suficiente por dois dias – parecia que todas as vacas a odiariam por roubar a comida dos bezerrinhos delas. E pegar nas tetas era engraçado.

Argh, mas nada podia ser pior que limpar o esterco das vacas. Pelo menos o leite era, sei lá, puro, né. O alimento de Deus – seja lá o que isso queria dizer. Mas Ino foi obrigada a juntar o esterco por que Ibiki também tinha umas plantações – não a pergunte do quê! –, começaria novas e queria adubar a terra antes. Ele disse que precisava ir para a cidade fazer algo a ver com documentos, mas algo gritava para Ino que ele só estava querendo se livrar do trabalho duro. De noite, ele a pediu para cortar os legumes e limpar um peixe e Ino o fez com toda a qualidade que os utensílios de cozinha do século XVIII a permitiram.

No fim, quando estava comendo, também fedia à leite, à esterco e à peixe.

Ibiki não parecia desagradado, no entanto. Todo o tempo, quando estava por perto, ajudando-a ou fazendo outras coisas, sempre a olhava por cima dos ombros. Parecia analisar tudo o que Ino estava fazendo. A loira não sabia se gostava disso ou não, mas estava comendo da comida dele e tomando sua água e até uma cerveja forte, mas muito agradável para seu paladar de amiga-que-dá-PT, e também dormindo no quarto dele, então não reclamava. Para ser gentil, às vezes até sorria quando o pegava olhando-a. Ele falaria com o chefe por ela, não? Então estava tudo bem. Logo teria um cavalo e conseguiria montá-lo, se Deus quisesse.

Eles não conversaram muito. Ino tentava não falar muito de onde tinha vindo e Ibiki às vezes se irritava com as coisas que ela deveria saber e não sabia – como, hm, eviscerar o peixe. Provavelmente qualquer garota de vila sabia como fazê-lo, mas Ino precisava de uma torneira, no mínimo. E de uma faca menos afiada, honestamente. Ela sentia que poderia matar alguém com aquela faquinha que parecia ter vindo diretamente de um filme de terror. Por questões de segurança, Ino tinha preferido não ficar perguntando sobre o chefe, com medo que Ibiki achasse que ela fosse uma espiã ou coisa assim – que ela sabia que era muito comum nessa época – para os Uchihas. Toda a sua história já era bem enrolada.

Mas conseguira confirmar que estava em 1740 quando ele contara que, 5 anos atrás, em 1735, chegara na vila e fora bem recebido pelos cidadãos. Era viúvo, sem filhos. Ibiki parecia um guerreiro, mas, de alguma forma, tinha se tornado uma espécie de contador da vila. Provavelmente por que era um dos poucos que sabia ler. Isso explicava por que sua casa ficava num local tão alto e como tinha um cavalo próprio tão bem tratado, com pose de garanhão, e não algum muito magro e mal cuidado. Mesmo assim, a hierarquia era clara; Ibiki podia até ter certa confiança da comunidade e do chefe, mas tinha uma casa simples e nem um criado. Provavelmente, quando viajava contratava alguém temporariamente.

Ele não era tão importante _assim_. E Ino não podia saber como o seu pedido seria levado.

Ela também teve tempo para focar nos próprios pensamentos.

Pensou muito sobre o anel. Repetia o poema na própria mente o quanto pôde – não pediu por papel ou tinta para Ibiki com medo que isso causasse desconfiança. Ela era pobre, não deveria saber ler. E, mesmo se não se importasse de dizer para ele que, sim, lia, teve medo de ele estranhar o conteúdo, que com certeza gostaria de verificar. Então guardava tudo o que se lembrava do poema para si mesma, apesar do sonho não ter se repetido na noite de segunda-feira.

Pensou em Konan. Será que ela sabia dos efeitos desse anel? Ela tinha comentado sobre a lua cheia, Ino se lembrava, mas será que já premeditava? Tinha feito de propósito, então? Mas ela mesma usava um anel, um com uma pedra amarela – será que já passara por coisa parecida? Ou era mesmo uma bruxa e tinha enfeitiçado o acessório? Ino não podia entender os motivos da garota para mandá-la para o passado. Se queria se livrar dela, poderia ter usado o jeito tradicional – -maneiras-de-matar-algué .br.

A manhã de quarta-feira finalmente chegou.

Depois de eles terem comido mais pão de cevada com sopa de cebola e algumas frutas como morangos e amoras, Ibiki disse que precisava ir até a vila para cobrar os empréstimos que aconteciam entre os próprios moradores. Algo sussurrava para Ino que isso era ilegal e que o chefe não sabia, mas quem era ela? Estava um pouco curiosa sobre as pessoas da vila como um todo, mas disse que estava tudo bem. Ibiki então pediu-lhe que recolhesse os ovos. Quando ele se foi, Ino aproveitou para se lavar mais uma vez sem causar muita desconfiança ou murmúrios sobre a água, que tinha que ser buscada por ele de um poço, e foi atrás do galinheiro.

Ino olhou para todas as galinhas em seus poleiros, suspirando.

— Muito bem, amiguinhas, agora somos só nós. Então sejam legais comigo e prometo fritar seus filhotinhos bem rápido. – Ino só tinha visto um galo e duvidava muito que vários ovos fossem dar origens a pintinhos, mas pelo menos ela esboçou um sorriso.

Primeiro ela limpou o galinheiro, por causa de todo o esterco de galinha, e depois, já suada, pegou uma cesta para recolher os ovos. Foi mais fácil do que parecia; era só espantar as galinhas para o lado e pegar os ovos rapidamente. Algumas ainda pareciam estar botando mais e Ino seguia para as outras – um total de 10 galinhas. Os ovos que estão quebrados Ino não sabe muito bem o que fazer e logo vai juntando-os num cantinho do galinheiro. Depois de dois dias comendo só sopa, era difícil não imaginar uma delas assada com batatas e... Ino balança a cabeça, tentando ignorar a fome de frango de padaria. Ah, cara. Ela daria tudo por um franguinho de padaria. Ou uma bomba de chocolate. Ou um brigadeiro! Olha, nem precisava ser de Nutella...

— Nove... De... – Ino para, arregalando os olhos. Ela volta. – Sete, oito, nove. Nove. – Pisca, sem entender. – CADÊ A DEZ? – as galinhas se assustam com seu grito, mas Ino corre, fechando o galinheiro imediatamente e deixando a cesta no chão.

Merda. Merda. Tinha perdido uma galinha. E dessa vez não se tratava das piadinhas quando ela e Sakura se desencontravam nas baladas – ela tinha _mesmo_ perdido uma galinha! Ok, calma, sem desespero. Ela só precisa encontrar a galinha antes que...

— Ino?

Seus pés param onde estão. Puta que pariu. Alguém lá em cima realmente não estava de bem com ela... Ino se vira devagar, sorrindo torto.

— Sr. Ibiki... – Ela começa a mexer os dedos, sem conseguir controlar a ansiedade. – Como você voltou cedo...

— Está tudo bem? – ele pergunta, com um olhar estranho, dando um passo à frente. Ino se pergunta como ele conseguiu essas cicatrizes. Kim a ajudasse. – Você parece pálida.

Ino franze os lábios, dando uma olhadinha para o galinheiro. Como diria isso para ele?! Até onde ela sabia, perder qualquer animal nessa época não poderia ser bom. Ele olha na mesma direção dela e a loira arregala os olhos ao vê-lo ir até o galinheiro.

— Aconteceu algo com... – Ele para de falar imediatamente, franzindo o cenho. – Ino.

— S-Sim? – Ela cruza os braços atrás das costas. E seu cavalo estava tão, _tão_ perto!

— Onde está a décima galinha? – pergunta, num fio de voz irritado, pausadamente. Como ela queria que não tivesse entendido nada. Infelizmente, mesmo com o sotaque dele, entendeu tudo.

— Eu... Eu...

— Você perdeu uma galinha?! – Ibiki se vira, irritado, e Ino dá um passo para trás ao ver a expressão dele.

— O quê?! Não!

— E onde ela está?!

— Ela... Ela... Talvez ela tenha achado o espaço pequeno e resolveu tomar um ar...? – sugere, com a maior boa vontade.

O Sr. Morino não parece nada convencido, pois parte para cima dela muito, muito irritado. Ino quase sai correndo, olhos por pouco não saltando das órbitas. Ótimo, ia morrer aqui mesmo, no século XVIII, sem nem um banho tomado. Era muita falta de dignidade, mesmo, viu. E pensar que uns dias atrás estava plena, na sua banheira, mexendo no Iphone. E agora celulares nem existiam ainda! Quanto mais Iphones.

— Sua tonta, não seja cínica! – Ibiki grita, e Ino desvia dele para o lado, tentando não trombar na cesta cheia de ovos. Ele parece perceber que está um pouquinho descontrolado, com a mão levantada para cima, e respira fundo, abaixando a mão com certa dificuldade. Ino se encolhe toda, morrendo de medo. – Ela não deve estar longe. Não fique aí, vá procurá-la!

— S-Sim, m-me desculpe.

E Ino sai correndo, segurando o vestido para cima. É um milagre que não tenha caído em cima dele, na verdade. Ibiki realmente tinha ficado furioso – e tudo por conta de uma galinha! Ou talvez ele já tivesse chegado estressado e perder um bichinho – ou comida, seja lá como você queira ver isso – não deve ser exatamente a coisa mais relaxante para a alma.

Ino vai em busca da galinha. Ela não estava ali, perto do galinheiro, e nem na primeira volta que a loira dá pela casa. Mesmo assim, no chão ainda lamacento da chuva da noite anterior, ela pode ver algumas pegadas de pé de galinha. Ino pensa nisso por um segundo – do que era a plantação que Ibiki mantinha ali, naqueles lados? Talvez, se fosse do que ela tinha imaginado...

Devagarzinho, ela chega atrás do outro lado da casa, paralelo ao galinheiro, onde não tinha ido antes. A casa de Ibiki é cercada por muitas árvores que formam um bosque – provavelmente o bosque cuja clareira ela tinha acordado em – mas Ino logo encontra o que procurava. Ela prende o ar quando se depara, um pouco fascinada. É um pequeno campo aberto, com uma rotação de culturas. Ela não tinha se afastado do galinheiro e do cercado do gado, que também não era tão grande, então não tinha tido oportunidade para ver. Era dali que saia o que comiam, provavelmente.

E então Ino a vê, bicando o chão com uma enorme paciência.

— Te peguei no pulo – murmura, para si mesma, aproveitando que a galinha está de costas. É isso, é só se aproximar, devagar... Ino dobra os joelhos, dando passos lentos, com muito cuidado. A ave continua bicando inocentemente, à procura de minhocas, sem saber que seus dias estão contados e que participa de uma comida assada que Ino está imaginando agora mesmo.

Só mais um pouquinho... Mais um pouco... Ino se curva para pegá-la pelo rabo e a galinha bate as asas e sai correndo dali, passando pelo meio das pernas da loira, que grita de susto.

— Volta aqui! – grita e sai correndo atrás do bichinho, que foi para perto das árvores. Há um caminho de terra ali, e a Yamanaka imagina se é por onde Ibiki faz suas viagens até outras cidades e retorna.

Ino corre em direção à galinha, que hora vai para o meio das árvores, hora vai pela estrada, muito afoita. Como esses bichos podiam ser tão rápidos?! Ino tenta sempre circulá-la para que ela não vá muito para longe da casa do Morino. De repente, a galinha grita e bate as asas. A outra galinha, quer dizer, Ino, grita também, de susto e pula para trás. E o cavalo relincha para a galinha, que sai voando e pulando sob os olhos atônicos da loira, que sente que quase passou por um ataque do coração.

— Calminha, calminha... – Uma voz diz, de cima do cavalo, tentando acalmar o bicho que dá trotes para trás e mexe o focinho.

A loira pisca, levantando os olhos contra o sol. Era uma voz masculina, mas muito diferente da de Ibiki. Era mais forte, mais autoritária, embora mais jovem. O cavalo é marrom, bonito e forte, e a faz lembrar-se dos cavalos árabes que tinha visto na televisão, embora duvide que esse seja um. Das rédeas, o olhar de Ino passa para a sala – para quem está montado nela. Ele usa uma calça negra, como as botas de montaria, e os músculos de suas coxas se destacam no tecido apertado. Pode ver uma camisa vinho e um espesso casaco negro cobrindo-a, meio aberto. Os ombros deles são largos e fortes. É quando Ino vê seu rosto. Sua pele é bronzeada de sol e o nariz reto junta um milhão de sardas rosadas, como nas bochechas. O queixo quadrado e altivo. O cabelo vermelho-fogo, vivo, quente e bagunçado. Não é um tom que ela já tenha visto antes. Os lábios são finos e rosados.

E então os olhos. O fôlego dela desaparece quando entreabre a boca. Íris profundas como um lago fundo, embora manchado pelas olheiras roxas. Ela conhece esse tom, profundamente azul e verde. Ela já o viu antes. Em seu... Outro arquejo da galinha faz com que Ino acorde de seus pensamentos e olha zangada para o homem em seu cavalo.

— Você ficou maluco?! O seu cavalo espantou a minha galinha! – Ela aponta para as árvores, onde, passando os olhos, não encontra nem uma pena sequer da dita cuja. Filho da puta. Ela estava tão, tão perto!

— Como? – o homem pergunta, lá de cima, usando a mão para cobrir o sol.

Ino o encara como se ele fosse retardado.

— O seu cavalo espantou a minha galinha! Tem como dar o fora?!

Ele franze o cenho para ela e, chacoalhando as rédeas levemente antes e assoviando, desmonta do cavalo. Ino dá um passo para trás. Ok, uou. Ele era _muito_ bonito. Alto, forte, vestido tão bem... Ela até passa os dedos levemente na cabeça, a fim de diminuir todos os fiozinhos que devem estar voando. Deve ser pouco mais velho que ela, talvez 25 anos, no máximo 29; sem chegar aos 30. E ela _amava_ ruivos – embora o cabelo de Sasori nem se comparasse com essa cor, nunca. Quando Ino olha para a expressão de superior dele, porém, todo o tesão desaparece. Ah, arrombado. Tinha espantado sua galinha e ainda a olhava _desse_ jeito? Mas nem pensar!

— Você é nova por aqui? – ele pergunta, devagar, como se ela tivesse algum tipo de atraso mental. Ino olha feio para ele, dando outro passo para trás. Estava na casa de Ibiki, então esse idiota não teria coragem de fazer-lhe nada; até onde sabia, Ibiki era um pouco importante na vila. Com certa autoridade. Como o Morino, ele também fala com um forte sotaque, embora isso fique muito melhor nele do que no outro.

— E isso te interessa? Vai emitir minha identidade? – Ino revira os olhos para o olhar de confusão dele. Como as pessoas se achavam por aqui, hein? Todo mundo sabia o nome de, tipo, _todo mundo_? – Você não vai nem pedir desculpas ou coisa assim? Eu pego ovos daquela galinha, ok? Ela é importante. Tipo, pro meu sustento... hã... campesino.

Ele junta as sobrancelhas para ela.

— Você a perde e a culpa é _minha_? – diz, e dessa vez tem humor na voz.

É a primeira vez que Ino cora desde que chegou. Na verdade, a primeira vez em anos. Quase nunca alguém conseguia deixá-la constrangida. Contudo, esse homem tinha praticamente zombado dela com poucas palavras. Ela franze os lábios, cheia de raiva. Nem percebe, ou prefere ignorar, quando os olhos dele passam pelo corpo dela com certa curiosidade.

— Quer saber? Vai pro inferno. Eu tenho uma galinha para pegar, licença. – E faz questão de bater no ombro dele quando sai, embora pareça ter doido mais nela, do que nele.

Ino a procura entre as árvores, torcendo para que a bichinha esteja por perto. Resolve fazer o caminho de volta para a plantação.

— Nada disso teria acontecido se você tivesse apenas fechado o galinheiro. – Ela leva a mão para o coração, contendo o susto. É ele de novo. Dessa vez não parece desdenhar dela, na verdade é um tom calmo, como se só constatasse. Mas Ino não precisa de afirmações ou de ser lembrada onde errou; ela precisa da galinha! Por isso lança um olhar feio para ele e continua andando, segurando a saia do vestido para cima.

— Disse o especialista em galinhas – ironiza, revirando os olhos. – Me poupe, meu anjo.

Ino consegue ouvir uma risada rouca, mas não se vira, só continua andando. Se ela não conseguir essa maldita galinha, também não vai conseguir o maldito cavalo. E terá que arranjar outro plano para chegar à Folha – e o primeiro já tinha sido ruim!

— Você _realmente_ não é daqui. Qual o seu nome? – ele está curioso, embora sua voz seja um sopro.

Céus, ela nem tinha percebido o quanto se afastara da casa. Parecia que andava, andava, com esse cara atrás dela, e não chegava a lugar algum. Ino para de andar, fazendo uma careta, para ver se ele se toca e tira o cavalinho da chuva – quase literalmente; exceto que não estava chovendo.

— Eu já falei; a não ser que queira emitir minha identidade, não precisa saber disso. – Ela o encara desaforadamente, como se o desafiasse a continuar com as perguntas. O ruivo, no entanto, também deixando de andar, está sério, embora seus olhos sejam divertidos. Ele balança a cabeça, movendo um pouco as sobrancelhas quando o faz.

— Identidade?

Ino franze os lábios. Argh. Eles também não tinham isso aqui. Como privadas. Ou Iphones. O século XVIII era mesmo uma merda. Por que ela não podia ter sido enviada para, sei lá, os anos 70? Seria tudo mais divertido. Ele parece tentar esconder a confusão, o que ela acha fofo – em partes por que ele é gato, dã – e os músculos do seu rosto relaxam quando explica, devagar:

— É como... Um número de identificação. Todos tem um de onde eu vim.

A seriedade some do rosto dele por um instante e Ino arqueia a sobrancelha, pois o homem sorriu de canto, zombeteiro.

— Ah. Como na prisão?

— O quê?! Não, não como na prisão.

— Então já esteve presa.

— Eu nunca estive presa! – grita, inconformada. Ino nunca nem sequer tinha sido multada. Ela se dava muito bem com todas as leis, obrigada.

— Hm. E qual a sua identidade?

— 143.285... _Argh_. – Ino deixa de falar, batendo na própria testa. Como tinha caído nessa?! Ao menos ele ri; muito mais com os olhos do que com a boca, mas lhe cai bem. Ela balança a cabeça e se vira, voltando a andar. – É só um bom sistema para nos acharmos – explica, tentando se lembrar de que ele é um homem do século XVIII.

— Enumerar pessoas é um bom sistema? Quando todas elas têm nomes e sobrenomes de suas famílias para representar? Soa preguiçoso para mim. Ou prisioneiro. O que a Srta. preferir – diz, devagar. Ino absorve as palavras, olhando-o além do ombro por um instante. Sim, um homem do século XVIII, embora seja difícil de discordar de suas palavras quando ele as diz com tanta... graça. No seu tempo, ele seria um ótimo político. Ou youtuber.

Ino controla a risada do último.

— Pense o que quiser; eu só estou interessada em achar a ga... – ela se interrompe, deixando de andar. Está de volta à plantação e, como tinha imaginado, a galinha também. Ino se abaixa, começando a andar em passos lentos. – Galinha... Galinhasinhaaa... Aqui, bonitinha – chama, em murmúrios, determinada. – Vem pra mamãe.

A loira até se esquece do homem ruivo atrás de si, motivada a pegar o animal. É o seu caminho para Konoha – para a Folha, no caso. Então ela pegaria a ave custasse o que custasse. Prende a respiração e, vendo-se próxima, Ino pula; não adianta de nada, pois o bicho sai voando mais uma vez, gritando seus cocoricós. A loira acaba caindo no chão.

Ino se ajoelha, socando a terra antes de tirar a que está no rosto. Perfeito. E pensar que antes já estava suja. Ela nunca iria pegar a tal galinha, essa é a verdade. Ino começa a limpar o vestido, murmurando alguns palavrões e tentando botar sua cabeçinha do século XXI para pensar – talvez se atraísse a galinha com alguma coisa, como milho, ou minhocas... Ino já tinha feito coisas muito nojentas nesses dois dias; pegar minhocas não era nada comparado a esvaziar penicos. Ela dá uma olhadinha na terra, procurando alguma dica de onde tem minhocas por ali, quando os passos das botas de montaria chamam sua atenção.

Ela pisca – ele não tinha ido embora ainda? Seu cenho se franze quando percebe o que está fazendo. A galinha está, mais uma vez, tranquila, bicando seu caminho para a felicidade. Com passos lentos, um pé na frente do outro, ele se aproxima com as mãos abertas. Ino já tem um sorriso no rosto – o idiota ia se sujar exatamente como ela e passar um pouco de raiva também. Vê? Deus já estava a recompensando.

E, então, como um milagre, ele se agacha e segura a galinha pressionando as suas duas asas juntas ao corpinho gordo. O bicho se revira um pouco, mas logo está quieta, mexendo seus pezinhos amarelos no ar. O ruivo se vira para ela e ele abre um sorriso – ! – quando vê sua expressão de choque. Ele tinha conseguido pegar a galinha na primeira vez! Primeira! E ela estava há pelo menos meia-hora tentando. Ele traz o bicho amarelado para perto do peito, com muita intimidade, como se fosse um cachorrinho.

Ino fecha a cara numa carranca. É, o panaca tinha experiência com galinhas. Grande coisa. Metade dos homens do seu tempo tinham também. _Cof_. Ela se levanta, limpando os joelhos com tapinhas.

— Você quer uma medalha? Por que acho que O Amostrado de 1740 já é seu, parabéns – diz, chacoalhando a mãos no ar quando se aproxima dele. O sorriso dele desapareceu, mas o bom humor continua nos olhos.

— E como tinha conhecimento de tal premiação? Ficou em primeiro lugar no ano passado? – ele arqueia as sobrancelhas para ela.

— Haha, ri muito, agora passa a galinha para cá. – Ino tenta pegar a galinha dele, mas o homem desvia com muita facilidade e o bicho continua mexendo suas perninhas.

— _Quem é você_? – pergunta, a voz num murmúrio rouco. Está sério como a morte e seus olhos, um lindo tom de verde-água que se mescla num profundo azul nos cantos, já não é nada divertido. É uma advertência. Um aviso de que se ela não disser agora, irá se arrepender.

A boca dela seca de repente. Nada mais parece engraçado – tudo parece um risco. Um risco a sua chance de voltar para o _seu_ tempo. Aqui, tão de perto, suas íris azuis agora estão trêmulas. Consegue ver as várias sardas no rosto bem desenhado. As olheiras profundas, mas que não diminuem em nada a beleza dele. Pequenas rugas de preocupação, mas quase nenhuma de sorrisos. Ino lambe os lábios. Ela conhece esse tom de verde-água. Mas...

— INO! O que você... – A voz de Ibiki se interrompe imediatamente.

Ino sente um forte arrepio na espinha e olha para o homem da sua frente com medo. Ele, no entanto, parece tranquilo, olhando para além dela, onde Ibiki deve estar. Num movimento rápido, ela sente a galinha se acomodando nos seus braços e a aperta contra si com força, com medo que o animal escape outra vez. Ainda está trêmula.

— Ibiki. É bom vê-lo. Essa moça está com você?

O ruivo passa ao lado dela, em direção ao dono da plantação, sem se incomodar. Como se Ino agora não passasse de algum tipo de decoração. Deixa um forte odor amadeirado para trás e algo que também a lembra de algum chá. Erva-doce. Vira-se devagar, minutos depois, o cheiro ainda no seu nariz, e olha para Ibiki. Com um só olhar, meio de aprovação e reprovação ao mesmo tempo, ele acena para que ela entre na casa.

Ino nem pensa em discutir. Ela sai correndo com a galinha. Quando passa por eles, ainda pode ouvir parte da conversa.

— Eu pretendo falar sobre isso na oitiva, essa noite – O mais velho diz, parecendo bem humorado.

— Muito bem; se os dois estão de acordo.

O ruivo, sorrindo, bate no ombro do outro e o segura com a aprovação, com a mão esquerda. Ino franze o cenho. Antes que possa dizer ou pensar qualquer coisa, porém, ele a olha. Isso a faz se virar imediatamente, fugindo do olhar com o galinheiro em mente.

Exceto... Era um anel no dedo médio dele?


	3. Capítulo 3

**III**

— _Argh. Eu juro, Sakura, você nunca mais vai escolher os temas dos nossos trabalhos._

 _A rosada faz uma careta, sentada na sua cadeira, e se levanta para se jogar na cama, onde Ino está com o próprio notebook. Tinha sido uma luta fazer com que ela trouxesse o computador, uma vez que ficava murmurando "só vou carregar peso, você vai acabar fazendo a pesquisa toda sozinha". Agora que finalmente estavam aqui, fazendo a pesquisa, Ino não parava de murmurar palavrões._

— _Pera aí, me deixa ver o que você tá fazendo. – Sakura puxa o notebook da amiga, que fez diversas anotações no caderninho em seu colo. Em uma delas, ela lê: "Ino 3 Ian Somerhalder" e revira os olhos, rindo. O navegador está aberto em uma página de pesquisas escolares._

— _Olha, eu já li essa porcaria toda e ainda não consigo entender. Quem é Sasuke, caralho?_

— _Ino, minha mãe não gosta de palavrões! – Sakura dá uma travesseirada na amiga, que murmura um pedido de desculpas. Quando as duas estão mais calmas, a Haruno continua, depois de ter lido as primeiras linhas do site: — É claro que você não ia entender nada. Você está pesquisando, tipo, uns 40 anos depois da Revolução Dos Seis Dias. E vai achar mais coisas se procurar por "Revolução do Fogo", que era o nome que eles usavam na época._

 _Ino faz um biquinho, Sakura ri e bate seu ombro no dela._

— _Ok, entendi, vou começar de novo. Mas quem são esses? – Ela aponta para uma arvore genealógica, no topo da página. Tinha nomes demais, mas era bonita o suficiente para atrair a atenção da loira. – Assim, curiosidade._

— _Ah, então você começou a gostar de história?_

— _No dia em que você virar vegetariana. – Sakura faz uma careta, pois tinha tentado ser vegana e só durou por dois dias. E nem dois dias realmente válidos, pois comeu pão com requeijão no segundo, se esquecendo do leite. Mas Ino não precisava jogar isso na cara dela, precisava?! – Não, sério, quem são?_

— _Aqui. – Sakura aponta para a imagem, tomando cuidando para não tocar na tela do notebook. – Você está lendo sobre o sistema de manutenção da liderança de um clã, o que é um pouco complicado de entender, então tenta me acompanhar, ok? Então, depois da Revolução dos Seis Dias, que ele quem comandou, e também por ser o filho mais velho, Madara se tornou chefe do clã. Mas ele nunca se casou ou teve filhos, ao contrário do seu irmão mais novo, Setsuna, que morreu bem antes dele. Foram duas esposas: a primeira morreu logo no parto do primeiro filho, Kagami, e a segunda foi com quem ele teve quatro garotas e mais um menino, Fugaku. As garotas não são importantes na arvore genealógica, pois seus dois irmãos mais velhos tiveram meninos, então seus filhos nunca assumiriam. – Sakura se lembra de mais alguma coisa e ergue o dedo. – Ah, e os Uchiha se casavam entre si, sabe, para manter a "pureza do sangue"._

 _Ino faz uma careta sobre a última parte, mas prefere não comentar._

— _Hã... Ok, acho que estou acompanhando. Madara é o chefe, mas não teve filhos. Seu irmão mais novo, Setsuna, sim. Mas se Setsuna morreu antes do Madara deixar o "trono de ferro"..._

 _Sakura ri da comparação, concordando com a cabeça._

— _Se Madara morresse ou quisesse deixar o cargo de chefe, então quem assumiria era Kagami, seu sobrinho mais velho – concorda Sakura. – Mas você estava pesquisando bem à frente disso. Olha, Kagami e Fugaku morreram durante a Batalha de Oura, depois te explico isso melhor. Enfim, os dois também tiveram filhos homens. Kagami um só, Shisui, e Fugaku dois, Itachi e Sasuke. Itachi era mais velho por um ano, então apesar de Shisui ser filho do homem mais velho, quando Kagami e Fugaku morreram, quem ficaria com o posto de líder era Itachi. Entendeu?_

— _Ok, espera aí. Além os laços familiares, a idade contava, também? – Ino coça a nuca. Por que eles tinham que complicar as coisas, hein?_

 _Sakura balança a cabeça positivamente, animada. Era a primeira vez que Ino realmente se interessava por algo do tipo e era tãão bom poder falar sobre._

— _É, exatamente._

 _A Yamanaka reflete nessas palavras por um momento e coloca o dedo indicador sobre o queixo, confusa._

— _Então por que disse que Itachi "ficaria" como chefe do clã? O que aconteceu?_

* * *

Visitar o chefe de um clã era uma atividade muito mais importante do que qualquer pesquisa para um trabalho escolar poderia te dizer. Ibiki, sem ter ideia de que ela já tinha se lavado mais cedo, antes de ir recolher os ovos, lhe deu outro balde cheio d'água fria para que ela se limpasse, logo após o pôr do sol. Ino, é claro, aceitou de bom grado. Ele deixou a entender que gostaria que ela estivesse o mais limpa e apresentável possível para ver o tal líder, e até lhe ofereceu algumas folhas de hortelã.

Ino, que já imaginava quando seus dentes iriam começar a cair, sorriu educadamente quando pegou. Ela se banhou outra vez, escovou os dentes com os dedos e água e massageou as folhas de hortelã contra toda a língua várias vezes, até que sentisse o frescor flutuando dos seus lábios toda vez que falava. Não era nem um colgate da vida, mas serviria. Também usou a água para limpar o vestido – a calcinha e sutiã já tinham sido lavados mais cedo e secavam pendurados nas laterais da cama de madeira. Ino vestiu tudo se sentido mais fresca.

Usando o espelho, ela tentou arrumar a peça de roupa, que era grande, outra vez. A silhueta ficou melhor. Ele ainda era feio e velho, é claro, nada que uma mocinha de um romance usaria, mas era melhor do que seu vestido de festa que, cof, Ibiki tinha confundido com peças intimas. Ela deixou esse debaixo da cama. Dessa vez ele também lhe deu um chapéu de pano para cobrir a cabeça, uma espécie de touca, que Ino colocou por cima da franja trançada e amarrou com um nó debaixo do queixo. Ainda dava para ver seu cabelo loiro, no entanto. E as marquinhas de biquíni que tinha cultivado do verão passado, por que o decote do vestido era muito quadrado. Mas serviria.

Teria que servir. Por que Ino estava indo atrás de um cavalo e não voltaria sem um.

O anel, por sua vez, a Yamanaka encaixara no sutiã que não tinha deixado de usar. Talvez fosse estranho que uma moça simples tivesse uma joia tão bonita, ainda que não fosse nenhum diamante, então era melhor não arriscar. Ibiki não parecia tê-lo visto, mas o fato poderia ocorrer se ela não fosse cuidadosa. E, também, o anel era sua porta de volta para casa. Não poderia perdê-lo.

Ela e Ibiki estavam indo na carroça – que ele ajudou-a a subir – por que ele precisava levar algumas coisas para o líder do clã. Havia um monte de sacos, mas a escuridão da noite, iluminada com poucas velas, não lhe deixava ver o que era. Provavelmente leguminosas. O homem lhe disse que a viagem não seria longa, pouco mais de meia hora, e ela concordou com um grunhido. Ele também estava mais bem arrumado do que o normal – inclusive cheirava melhor.

Até agora não tinha conseguido arrancar o nome do tal chefe. Ela sabia o suficiente sobre o clã Uchiha, mas o Sabaku? Deus a ajudasse, de verdade. Ino tinha se esforçado para lembrar, mas não conseguia. Tinha medo de ficar perguntando demais, pois se Ibiki soubesse que ela não sabia algo que deveria ser tão óbvio, ah, isso seria perigoso. Então só concordava e dizia "uhum" toda vez que ele comentava sobre o chefe; o que foram poucas, felizmente. Recapitulando: era 1740. Os Fuumas estariam sem dinheiro logo mais, em poucos meses – ela não sabia quantos, já que não sabia em que mês estava. Seria capaz de dizer pelo clima, se estivesse estado em Suna por tempo o suficiente para saber exatamente como funcionava as coisas por lá. Enfim... Quem estava no comando do clã Uchiha, em 1740?

O lendário Madara deveria estar próximo à casa dos 70 – um milagre para esse século. Seus dois sobrinhos, Fugaku e Kagami, tinham morrido há dez anos, na batalha... O trote do cavalo a distrai. _Vamos_ , Ino. Qual era a batalha? Ela estala a língua. No seu tempo, ela era conhecida como a Batalha de Oura, por conta da cidade em que tinha ocorrido. Mas aqui, eles ainda a chamavam de Grande Glória – apesar de terem perdido dois membros do clã na sucessão, Fugaku e Kagami, tinham conquistado a cidade; a primeira prova de que os Sabakus precisavam se preocupar. Certo, mas Madara já tinha deixado o posto de chefe por conta da idade avançada. Sobravam os filhos de seus sobrinhos, seus sobrinhos-netos.

Kagami tinha tido um único filho homem e quatro meninas. O filho era Shisui. Fugaku, por sua vez, tinha tido dois garotos. Itachi e Sasuke. Apesar de Kagami ser mais velho que Fugaku, Itachi era mais velho que Shisui – então a cadeira deveria ser dele. Ok, então Itachi era o líder do clã Uchiha. Ino junta as sobrancelhas por um momento. Está se esquecendo de alguma coisa. Por mais que tente, não consegue se lembrar. Ela acaba se distraindo dando uma olhada no céu.

Provavelmente pela falta de poluentes, o céu é outro, completamente mágico. Realmente dá para ver as estrelas, todas elas. E pensar que em menos de 100 anos a Primeiro Revolução Industrial acabaria com tanta beleza – era como olhar para um daqueles wallpapers super bonitos das auroras boreais; exceto, hm, sem auroras, só estrelas mesmo, e ao vivo. É lindo, mesmo assim.

O trote a deixa um pouco enjoada. Gostaria de saber as horas, mas já deve passar das 20hrs. Ino olha para Ibiki, tentando decorar o jeito como ele segura as rédeas, já que nunca montou num cavalo. Seria demais pedir um minicurso? Ela apostava que no wikihow tinha exatamente como montar um cavalo sem cair e quebrar a cara – argh, como queria o celular aqui! Coçando a garganta, ela dá uma olhada para seu salvador.

— Sr. Morino? Eu... hm... gostaria de agradecer por tudo. Por me abrigar e me deixar comer da sua comida. E por me trazer até esse... _cof_ , até essa oitiva. – Ino ainda não tinha ideia do que essa palavra significava, mas deveria ser algo onde os cidadãos poderiam fazer pedidos. Bem, enfim. Ela estava realmente agradecida. Ele tinha aberto sua casa para ela; e, se não fosse por ele, talvez Ino já teria morrido de fome. Ou se metido em alguma encrenca, quando dissesse que queria procurar Konoha e por acaso eles, de alguma forma, já usassem esse nome para a Folha.

Ele a encara meio de canto, as cicatrizes brilhando sob as estrelas.

— Não tem de quê.

— Eu espero conseguir te recompensar de alguma forma – diz, gentil, pensando sobre isso por um momento. Não havia família nenhuma, então não tinha como ela mandar nenhum dinheiro. Talvez, se pudesse alertar Ibiki sobre algum fato histórico, algum lugar de que ele deveria ficar longe, no dia X do ano X. Iria se esforçar para lembrar-se de alguma coisa do tipo, era o mínimo que poderia fazer. Se houvessem loterias nessa época, ela até tentaria se recordar de alguma sequência.

Um sorriso meio de canto passa pelos lábios finos e secos dele.

— Estou certo de que pensará em algo.

* * *

Eles tinham feito o caminho de terra escondido no bosque, onde Ino tinha estado mais cedo com a galinha – e com um ruivo que deveria _ser_ um galinha, também. Ela não viu a clareira em que tinha acordado e imaginava que ficava para outro lado. Pouco a pouco, porém, as sombras das copas das árvores e o infinito céu azul marinho deram lugar para uma vista de tirar o fôlego. Há metros deles, um enorme castelo de duas torres e grandes muralhas cercando-o se faz presente. Mesmo na escuridão da noite, cortada por tochas acesas em eu topo, Ino pode ver como as pedras são claras. A muralha parece impenetrável. As janelinhas que ela pode ver nas torres fazem com que ela suspire, lembrando-se do seu apartamento.

Ela sabia dos castelos antigos que existiam em Suna e mesmo em Konoha – cof, as ruínas do Castelo Negro, dos Uchihas –, mas nunca tinha tido interesse em ver pessoalmente. Parecia ser algo para turistas curiosos; Ino gostava da parte moderna do estado, muito obrigada. Agora estava um pouco arrependida; era tão bonito! Ela franze os lábios, a edificação ficando cada vez mais perto. Como era mesmo o nome...?

— Chegamos ao Caixão da Areia – Ibiki murmura, com um ar de submissão e encantamento.

Ino junta as sobrancelhas. Não que achasse o nome feio, mas o que esse povo tinha com areia, hein? Suna só tinha _um_ deserto. E nem era tão grande assim. Bem, ao menos agora sabia o nome. Ino olha para o lado, além dos ombros de Ibiki, e pode ver um grande lago no relevo abaixo, cercado por arvores. Ela quase suspira. Queria ir até lá e pular; lavar os cabelos, esfregar a nuca até que ela começasse a doer. Se livrar de toda a sujeira e suor que banhos de gato não conseguiam conter. Infelizmente, ela é obrigada a olhar para frente, para o pátio de entrada, cujos portões estão abertos. Consegue ver alguns guardas espalhados aqui e ali, mas eles se camuflam bem nas pessoas que adentram o castelo, vindo a pé. A maioria se veste adequadamente e Ino fica imaginando quais são os cidadãos comuns, que devem ter vindo da mesma vila que ela ou de alguma outra ali por perto, e quem faz parte da elite do clã. De longe, é difícil dizer.

Eles adentram no grandioso pátio depois de Ibiki acenar para alguns guardas, que acenam de volta e olham para Ino com curiosidade. Ela puxa um pouco o nó do chapéu, tentando se cobrir o máximo que pode. Não quer ficar com o rosto marcado por ai; vai que alguém a via partindo para Konoha? Ficava na direção contrária à Alto Céu, o lugar para onde Ibiki achava que ela estava retornado.

A carroça para próximo a um estábulo, muito maior e mais bonito que o simples que Ibiki tinha em casa, do outro lado do pátio. Quando Ino salta para o chão e o Morino também, ele murmura para ela:

— Fique em silêncio. – É uma ordem e ela apenas aceita, assistindo-o ir até onde mais guardas o esperam, provavelmente para receber a carga que ele tinha trazido. Ino coloca a mão sob onde seu músculo diafragma fica, aproveitando para dar uma olhada ao redor.

O estábulo tem pelo menos 20 cavalos, pelo que ela pode ver, e aposta que há mais por ai. Olha cheia de desejo para eles. Só 1, Deus, ela só precisava de 1. Poderia ser o mais magrinho. Poderia ser o de Ibiki, e o chefe iria entregá-lo um novo.

O volume da conversa vem aumentando conforme as pessoas chegam e Ino as observa, curiosa. É como entrar em um quadro dessa época. Todos os homens usam calças apertadas e botas grossas – alguns, calçados de panos, mas os melhores que poderiam pagar, ela apostava – e casacos vultosos. Os vestidos das mulheres são todos longos, cobrem pelo menos até o cotovelo, embora algumas garotas mais novas usem manguinhas como as das camisetas, e quase todos os decotes são quadrados; alguns, poucos, redondos. As cores são variadas e você consegue captar até um amarelo e verde, embora apagados, aqui e ali – mas todos, _todos_ têm algum detalhe em vermelho ou vinho. A grande maioria das garotas também usa chapéus parecidos com os seus, mas nem todas escondem o cabelo para isso. Mulheres mais velhas têm aventais em suas cinturas. Não há crianças e Ino imagina que elas não sejam permitidas em lugares assim.

Ah, e ela pode entender por que o vestido ficou tão grande nela. As maiorias das jovens aqui eram bem mais corpulentas, com seios e quadris mais cheios, embora menores de altura, beirando aos 1m55cm que nem em sonhos alcançariam os 1m70cm de Ino. Muitas morenas. Algumas ruivas e ruivos; ela contou uma ou outra com cabelos com o tom puxado para o mel. Nenhuma loira. A constatação faz com que puxe a touca ainda mais. Esperava que não acontecesse àquela coisa de perseguição às loiras, Jesus. A pior parte era que Ino era toda diferente; ela era mais alta, tinha olhos e fios mais claros e também era mais magra.

— Vamos. Não saia de perto de mim. Ande sempre atrás. – Ibiki sussurra outra vez, chamando sua atenção. Ino acena a cabeça, sentindo-se nervosa pela primeira vez na noite. Ainda bem que ele falaria tudo, né? Talvez ela pudesse só concordar e sorri. Isso, acenar e sorrir. Podia fazer isso.

O cavalo de Ibiki é colocado num espaço vazio do estábulo por um dos guardas, depois de a carroça ser descarregada. E Ino o segue, sempre atrás, a cabeça baixa por que está nervosa demais. Seus dedos estão trêmulos. Passando pelas pessoas, pode ouvir conversas paralelas aqui e acolá, mas está ansiosa demais e preocupada para realmente absorver o assunto. Como ela mantém a cabeça baixa, não tem ideia se alguém a olha – esperava que não.

Depois de virar alguns corredores, os passos de Ibiki se tornam mais lentos e ela têm vontade de, finalmente, levantar a cabeça. Ela reconhece o local com o coração pulando no peito. Eles estão no salão principal do castelo, iluminado por velas em lustres dourados e tochas, deixando-o sob a meia luz.

É muito, muito alto, e bem decorado. Arcos de madeira no teto chamam a atenção de todos pela imponência. O piso é de pedra polida, totalmente diferente do chão encardido da casa de Ibiki. Então, no final, uma enorme lareira se faz presente e há uma cadeira, um trono de madeira, elevada por três tablados, como uma miniescada, também de madeira. Do lado dos tablados, no nível do chão, há uma mesa e um banquinho estofado; sob a mesa, papel, um castiçal prateado, um frasquinho de vidro com tinta, e uma pena.

As pessoas se acomodam à direita e à esquerda da cadeira, viradas umas para as outras, deixando o meio livre como um corredor largo. Ibiki se acomoda entre as pessoas, todas em pé com as costas eretas e as mãos para frente. Algumas conversam entre si. Ino se acomoda pouco atrás dele, mas ainda dá para ver a cadeira e pessoas da outra fileira. Ela franze o cenho. Isso tudo a soava extremamente familiar.

O que era uma oitiva?

O número de pessoas se instalando vai, lentamente, diminuindo. Minutos depois, já não entra ninguém, o cômodo está completamente cheio. Ino sente os músculos tensos. Algo está perto. Está _muito_ perto. Logo um homem mais velho, usando pequenos óculos, sai sabe-se lá de onde e se acomoda atrás da mesa. Ok, ela tinha entendido. Ele era o escrivão – oras, havia uma pena e papéis na mesa!

Uma voz potente e alta corta seus pensamentos, seguido de sons como trombetas.

— A vossa Senhora, Hana no Sabaku. – Um homem anuncia num forte grito, próximo à entrada. Todos ficam em silêncio e olham na direção das duas grandes portas abertas. Ino também, se alongando para tentar ver entre as cabeças dos homens que ficam tão à frente.

Uma mulher de pele morena e cabelos escuros entra acompanhada, rosto orgulhoso e levantado; ela anda em linha reta, na direção da cadeira. É bonita e têm traços marcantes: um nariz reto, boca cheia e olhos castanhos e levemente inclinados no rosto. O cabelo não está coberto, mas é preso num coque cheio de tranças, no topo da cabeça. O vestido que ela usa é de seda brilhante, vermelho, e as partes mais escuras, em vinho, parecem ser de veludo. O decote é generoso, mas ela é mais magra do que o padrão – embora seja baixa como as outras. Tem brincos brilhantes e um colar de perolas. Ino contém um suspiro. _Agora_ _sim_. Isso era uma roupa de mocinha descente.

É quando ela olha para o seu acompanhante. É o ruivo de mais cedo, parecendo usar a mesma calça e botas, mas a camisa agora é branca e o casaco é vermelho escuro, quase vinho, e longo. A mão dela está repousada delicadamente em seu braço. Ino engole em seco. _Ah, não_. Não podia ser. O ruivo deixa a tal mulher, Hana, no fim da fileira de pessoas da direita – a de Ino –, bem próximo à cadeira, mas sem tocar na parte elevada, e se acomoda ao seu lado. Nos lábios dela, Ino pode ler um "obrigada", que ele responde com um aceno educado, mal a olhando.

Não, não, não. Ino estava suando frio. Se ele tinha trazido a Sra. do castelo, então... Será que era muito importante? _Quão_ importante? Por que se Ino tinha sido grossa com alguém que era importante para o chefe, tão importante ao ponto dele levar a sua mulher... Deus. Ela se encolhe atrás de Ibiki, a fim de não ser vista. O ruivo parece procurar algo na multidão, mas não acha e se inclina para falar com algumas pessoas do seu pequeno grupo.

Ino repara agora que eles estão juntos da população, sim, mas suas roupas e trejeitos são distintos. Há uma mulher loira, seu tom de cabelo no mesmo tom da areia e preso para cima, também vestindo uma nuance de vermelho, embora seu rosto pareça abatido. Próximo dela há uma jovem de cabelos escuros, e uma das poucas do grupo que não usa nenhum tom de vermelho – é mais algo voltado para o lilás, sem passar pelo azul. Ela tem o rosto rosado e mal levanta os olhos. Do lado dela, um homem pálido e de cabelos castanho café, com olhos claros e sérios, está muito altivo. Ele troca poucas palavras com o ruivo. Logo depois o ruivo alcança a mão direita da jovem de cabelos escuros – que é tão bonita quanto Ino pode dizer pela distância – e beija delicadamente as costas, mal tocando os lábios na luva clara. Ela mostra um pequeno sorriso, entretanto seu rosto se torna tão escarlate quanto o vestido de Hana, a Sra. do castelo. Quando a solta, a mão do ruivo desliza para as costas da loira, como num apoio mudo.

Toda essa movimentação faz o estômago de Ino revirar com um sentimento que ela conhecia muito bem, mas preferia negar. É, ok, talvez ela tivesse desenvolvido um _crush_ no ruivo, mas e daí? Era só por que ele era bonito, nada mais, pois tinha sido um grosso com ela – hm, ela foi grossa também, contudo Ino está sob uma forte carga emocional! Ela tinha _viajado no tempo_!

Há mais pessoas no grupo que parecem merecer sua atenção, porém, quando vai dar uma olhada neles, a voz surge de novo e anuncia, junto das trombetas ensurdecedoras:

— O vosso Lorde, Kankuro no Sabaku.

Kankuro. Kankuro era o chefe dos Sabakus. Ino pisca, absorvendo – tentando se recordar conforme o homem, alto e forte, bonito com os traços escuros como os de sua mulher, adentra no recinto até a sua cadeira de direito. Ele é tão sério quanto Hana, mas muito mais assustador, pois seu rosto, apesar de não ser velho – Ino diria que ele também não tem mais de 30 – parece ter enfrentado muitas batalhas. A loira o observa se sentar na cadeira, espaçoso, as pernas abertas e as mãos sobre os apoios laterais.

Ela fecha os olhos com força. Pense, Ino. Kankuro era o mais velho de três irmãos. Isso. Era descrito como uma cópia exata de seu avô paterno. Mas qual era o nome dos outros dois...? Havia uma menina, definitivamente. E o do meio também era um homem. Ela lambe os lábios, as coisas ficando mais claras na sua mente. Quando o grupo que pegara o clã Sabaku como tema apresentou, eles tinham dito curiosidades – Ino passou a maior parte do tempo no celular, mas se lembrava das coisas que tinha achado interessante. Havia uma pequena fofoca, um boato que se espalhara pelas vilas e, depois, acabara escrito em diários e cartas trocadas pelos nobres, que um dos filhos não era legítimo; que era de outro pai. Mas qual deles? Kankuro? A menina? O jovem do meio?

Ela solta um suspiro exasperado, sem conseguir se lembrar. Tudo bem, isso não era importante. Não lhe serviria de nada, provavelmente. Só tinha que conseguir o cavalo.

— Declaro à oitiva aberta. E então? Quem será o primeiro? – a voz de Kankuro, forte, ecoa um pouco divertida pelo salão, que se enche de murmúrios. Ele parecia mesmo o que seu professor de história do ensino médio chamava de "príncipe"; um líder jovem demais, que poderia se perder ao achar que tudo era uma grande piada.

O estômago dela se revira e suas mãos começam a suar. Ibiki não se move, porém. Um homem do outro grupo, da esquerda, dá um passo à frente. Kankuro acena para ele, como se permitisse, e o homem se aproxima com os olhos baixos, demonstrando respeito. Ino observa tudo cuidadosamente.

— Meu Senhor, os porcos do meu vizinho continuam adentrando no meu quintal e acabando com minha plantação de couve. Eu tive um forte prejuízo de mais de 200 moedas por conta disso. Eu peço que faça com que Ebisu pague por todo o dano! – pede, irritado.

Ino precisa esconder a risada. O homem estava bravo por couve! _Couve_! Ao olhar ao redor, porém, ninguém está rindo. Alguns se inclinam e começam a discutir o assunto entre si, tratando com muita seriedade. Dã, Ino, isso é importante para eles. Kankuro, porém, parece tão divertido quanto ela quando levanta uma das sobrancelhas.

— Sr. Ebisu? – ele chama, em voz alta. Um outro homem, olhando feio para o que já está no centro, sai da multidão e fica do lado desse. – Você nos faria o favor de controlar os seus porcos? – pede, mas seu tom de voz deixa claro que é uma exigência. Mesmo assim, Ino pode ver um sorriso no canto dos seus lábios.

Ebisu fica pálido.

— Mas, meu Senhor, os porcos destroem todas as cercas que arranjei!

— Então construa cercas mais fortes, homem. E pague-o pelo prejuízo; eu dou três semanas. – E olha para o escrivão, que molha a pena na tinta e começa a anotar no papel. Os murmúrios aumentam, a grande maioria de aprovação. – Se não resolverem isso até lá, Sr. Ebisu, terei que tomar outras medidas. Estamos entendidos?

Ebisu acena descontroladamente.

— S-Sim, Senhor!

— Ótimo. Próximo. – Kankuro diz, o tom sério outra vez.

Ino olha para o escrivão, que enrola o papel e o amarra com uma fita. Ela franze o cenho. O conhecimento a atinge como uma bala. Como uma comida com gosto ruim. Aqueles papéis eram... Eram _sentenças_. Sua boca fica seca, pois a mão de Ibiki de repente está em seu pulso e a puxando para o centro do... do tribunal.

Oitiva. Audiência.

 _Audiência._

Ino têm vontade de desmaiar. De repente, todos os olhares estão sobre ela. Mesmo o de Kankuro, que olha através do ombro de Ibiki com certa curiosidade. Trêmula, fraca, ela tenta puxar o pulso da mão fechada de Ibiki – sem sucesso; ele mal se mexe. Todos os murmúrios parecem estar sendo feitos no pé do seu ouvido, sua cabeça está girando. E os olhos castanhos de Kankuro não saem de cima de si.

Kim!

Kylie!

Marilyn!

Alguém?

— Meu Senhor – Ibiki diz, voz firme, abaixando a cabeça. Ino não sabe para onde olhar, então apenas olhara para o chão. Talvez... Talvez Ibiki realmente vá pedir pelo cavalo, não é? Ele não poderia ter outros planos. Não, não mesmo.

— Sr. Morino – cumprimenta e, só com isso, Ino sabe que Ibiki é realmente mais importante que um cidadão comum. Ele não tinha usado "Sr" com nenhum dos outros dois homens. Ela está tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

De repente, não ouve nada. O apertão que Ibiki dá em seu pulso a faz levantar a cabeça de supetão. Todos a estão encarando. _Argh_. É claro. Ela precisava cumprimentar Kankuro também.

Ino lambe os lábios, olhando ao redor com medo. Deve estar pálida. Consegue sentir o pão de cevada voltando para a garganta.

— Hã... Hm... Éé... S-S-Senhor...? – tenta, num fio de voz. Kankuro a encara um pouco confuso, mas um sorriso se forma no seu rosto e Ino engole em seco. Os murmúrios aumentam junto com risadinhas; provavelmente estão pensando que ela é retardada. Talvez estejam certos, pois Ino sente que toda a sua faculdade mental se foi.

O olhar de Kankuro se volta para Ibiki.

— E então?

Ino olha cheia de esperanças para a nuca do homem. _Fale sobre o cavalo_ , ela mentaliza. _O cavalo, por favor._ Seu lábio inferior está tremendo.

— Senhor, eu achei essa moça numa clareira, no Bosque da Meia-Noite, pelo domingo de manhã – explica, num tom de voz muito alto e claro, e Kankuro se acomoda na sua cadeira para ouvir, juntando as mãos na frente do rosto. Todos ficam quietos. A respiração de Ino é pesada. – Ela parecia desorientada e perdida, então a levei para minha casa. Eu lhe forneci abrigo, comida e roupa, uma vez que estava apenas em sua anágua. Não a toquei de nenhuma forma inapropriada, nem a obriguei a ficar. Agora, eu peço ao Senhor, humildemente, que a faça minha noiva.

Ino arregala os olhos e solta um grito tão profundo de susto que todos olham na sua direção. Ela imediatamente se apoia com a outra mão no braço dele e começa a puxar, tentando sair de seu aperto.

— Seu! Seu oportunista! Homem das cavernas! O que você acha que eu sou?! Me larga! – grita, em plenos pulmões, puxando-se tão forte que Ibiki realmente vacila. Ino se joga para trás, mas mesmo assim seu pulso não se solta.

— Fique quieta, mulher! – Ibiki grita com força contra ela, apertando sua pele tão forte que Ino geme de dor. No último puxão que dá, sua touca de pano branco se solta de seu rosto com os movimentos bruscos e vai parar no chão. Seu longo cabelo loiro, despenteado, se arrebenta do coque feito em si próprio e cai por todo seu rosto, ombros. Ela não deixa de puxar, nunca.

— Silêncio, imediatamente. – Kankuro grita, se levantando. Ino deixa de se mover, erguendo o olhar para ele e percebendo, pela primeira vez, que ele era _realmente_ um chefe. Sua boca se fecha, mas seus olhos estão úmidos. Os murmúrios altos, de choque e espanto, vão aos poucos sumindo, conforme Kankuro olha para o enorme salão com a respiração forte. Ele se volta para a dupla do meio. – Sr. Morino, solte-a _agora_ – diz, devagar, num tom ameaçador. Ibiki olha para o chefe, incrédulo, e depois para o chão, finalmente soltando-a; Ino se desequilibra e precisa dar alguns passos para trás e para os lados a fim de encontrar o equilíbrio novamente. Ela leva o pulso para o peito e dá uma olhada. Está roxo. – Assim é melhor. – Kankuro murmura, voltando a se sentar.

Ino sente vontade de desaparecer. Ela fica em silêncio, olhando para a própria barra do vestido, sem ter ideia do que fazer. E _agora_?

— Senhorita...? – Kankuro a chama, segundos depois, o tom um pouco mais ameno, apesar de autoritário. Ino demora um pouco, mas sabe que precisa olhá-lo, então o faz. Devagar.

— Ino. Ino Yamanaka – murmura, a voz trêmula. – S-Senhor.

Kankuro se mexe um pouco, encarando-a no rosto. Parece analisar. Seu olhar castanho passa pelos longos fios loiros, que caem para todos os lados, como um véu. Para a respiração irregular que faz com que uma hora o decote dela se encha, e logo depois se esvazie por que o vestido é grande demais. Ele se inclina para frente.

— Srta. Yamanaka. O que Ibiki diz é verdade?

Ela comprime os lábios. Pisca várias vezes, até que seus olhos estejam secos. Não é uma batalha perdida. Ela ainda está bem – bem e solteira. Aperta os olhos, encarando Kankuro com a mesma intensidade que ele o faz – será que é ele, o filho bastardo? Mesmo que seja, cumpre o seu papel de chefe bem. É amedrontador. E, ainda assim, seu rosto lhe diz "pode ser verdadeira; nada irá lhe acontecer".

— Sim, Senhor – diz, num fio de voz, a contragosto. Kankuro faz uma expressão de desgosto, se encostando à cadeira mais uma vez. Ino não sabia por que não mentiu. Algo lhe dizia que iria acabar sendo pega. Os murmúrios começam frenéticos agora, e ela quase se arrepende. Mesmo assim, dá um passo para frente, ficando do lado de Ibiki, e acrescenta ferozmente: — Mas eu não posso me casar com ele! Não posso!

Kankuro massageia a testa e Ino engole o desespero.

— E por que não, Srta. Yamanaka?

— Eu... Eu... – _Eu sou de três séculos no futuro._ Ino olha ao redor, com desespero. – Eu... Eu só poderia ser uma esposa do nosso... do nosso... grande, todo poderoso, maravilhoso, Senhor de todas as coisas, misericordioso, Deus. – As palavras iluminam seus lábios e ela continua, quase que como num teatro. É seu momento, Ino, é preciso fazer algo: — Eu só serei esposa de Jesus Cristo, enquanto continuar viva. – Ino apela, olhando para cima. Argh. Essa era a pior mentira que ele poderia ter contado. Mas alguém lá em cima já estava bravo com ela, então...

Os murmúrios aumentam ainda mais e Kankuro olha para ela com um careta engraçada, arqueando as duas sobrancelhas. Ele massageia o rosto, então.

— Silêncio – pede, um pouco baixo demais. – Silêncio! – grita e dessa vez todos se calam. Kankuro respira fundo. – Você é uma donzela, Srta. Yamanaka?

Ino franze o cenho para a pergunta. Donzela... Donzela... Ele estava perguntando-a se era uma mulher? Hã... Até onde sabia, sim. Sua língua estala quando ela se lembra. _Donzela_. Tinha lido esse termo num livro, um dia. Virgem. Ele estava perguntando se ela era virgem. Hm. É, da _bunda_ ela era sim. Agora, as outras partes... Ino coça uma das canelas com o outro pé.

— Donzela? Donzela?! – começa, rindo de nervoso. Ela espera que todos achem que é de bom humor. – Você deve estar brincando, majestad... _Cof_ , Senhor. Senhor. O que você deveria perguntar é "existe alguém mais donzela do que você?", e a resposta seria não! – afirma, com toda a sua convicção. – Pois eu, Lorde, eu sou intocada em todos os sentidos. Tipo, todos eles. Todos o que você pode estar pensando. É, esses também. – Ela continua, tremendo um pouco entre cada palavra, mas tentando permanecer séria, mesmo que suas palavras sejam meio... engraçadas. Olha só, quem tinha o sotaque horrível era eles, ok? Ainda consegue ouvir murmúrios e Kankuro a encara de um jeito engraçado que, na verdade, grita "esquisita". Ela engole em seco, sorrindo amarelo. – A última pessoa que chegou perto de _qualquer coisa_ por aqui foi a parteira. Sério.

Kankuro segura o fim do nariz com os dois dedos, o médio e o polegar, suspirando de olhos fechados. Parece estar analisando o caso. Ino junta as duas mãos na frente do corpo – quando ela começava a falar, era difícil parar. Talvez tivesse falado demais...? Não tem coragem de olhar para qualquer pessoa, e a falação deles continua sem fim. Todo mundo parece querer dar uma opinião sobre o assunto, como bons fofoqueiros.

Ibiki se vira para ela e seu olhar a fuzila em todos os sentidos. A loira se encolhe, franzindo os lábios. Maldito filho da puta. Como podia ter confiado nele?! Tinha sido inocente e esperançosa – e olha só a situação em que isso a meteu. O olhar dele é o suficiente para que Ino prove outra vez o medo e o desesperança na garganta. A sensação fria de perder algo que lhe é muito importante; sua própria vida. E então coragem ergue sua voz mais uma vez, procurando desesperadamente o olhar de Kankuro.

— M-Mesmo que ele tenha me dado comida ou... ou uma cama... ele era constantemente grosso e violento, um...um bárbaro! Nenhuma mulher iria querer desejar um homem assim c-como marido.

Kankuro levanta os olhos, como se tivesse visto uma luz no caso. Pela primeira vez desde que Ibiki começara essa palhaçada, os murmúrios que tomam o salão são femininos e parecem concordar com ela – mesmo alguns homens, também. Sim, ela estava mentindo. Ibiki não tinha sido mal educado, grosso ou violento; tinha sido frio e distante, sim, mas deveria ser como todos esses homens agiam. Contudo, Ino não _poderia_ se casar. Não _desejava_ se casar. Odiava ter que mentir para isso, mas era necessário. Mesmo Ibiki não seria feliz com ela; era uma moça de outro século. Mal sabia cozinhar o que eles cozinhavam. Tudo o que sabia sobre agir como uma mulher desse século tinha lido em livros e a dificuldade de reproduzir tal comportamento era imensa.

Uma chaminha de esperança enche seu peito frio. Infelizmente, tudo desaparece quando Ibiki a encara incrédulo, ofendido, e as cicatrizes no seu rosto maduro parecem maiores – como garras. Ino pisca, quando ele ergue o braço para a multidão e diz, apontando e cortando todas as conversas paralelas, chamando a atenção do chefe do clã Sabaku e de todos os outros:

— Ela está mentindo! Gaara esteve na minha propriedade essa manhã e pôde ver! Ele sabe a verdade – grita, com todos os pulmões.

Ino fica pálida; é preciso segurar na saia, pois sente que vai desmaiar. Ela segue o braço dele, em choque, e seu rosto se vira para a direita. Primeiro seus olhos passam pela garota pálida, de cabelos escuros, que tampa a boca e têm as sobrancelhas caídas, com dó. E então chega nele. Com as mãos na frente do corpo, o homem encara Ibiki com a expressão em branco. Suas sobrancelhas franzem por um segundo, algo que mal dura uma respiração, e seus olhos se abrem mais, deslizando as íris verde-água para ela.

É o tom de verde mais bonito que Ino já teve a chance de ver. Dessa vez, é o único que não gostaria de estar vendo. Ela estreita o próprio olhar e pede, implora, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, que ele minta também. Ela _implora,_ todos os seus músculos em intensas ondulações. E ele continua a encarando em branco. E, segundos depois, o seu penetrante olhar esverdeado é de desculpas.

Ino sente o próprio chão sumir sob seus pés. Como água tampando o seu nariz, a sua boca, ela se afoga.

— Irmão? E então? – Kankuro questiona, virado para ele na sua cadeira. Todos estão em silêncio, cheios de expectativa.

Mas Ino já sabe a resposta, então não se importa em olhá-lo mais. Ela encara o chão, mais fraca do que nunca esteve. Mesmo quando o ruivo dá um passo para frente, Ino mal pode ver sua sombra no chão.

— Ela mente.

É amargo, embora quente, o sabor que invade sua boca. É azedume que seca o cantinho dos seus lábios e desce através de seu peito.

— Por favor. _Por favor_. Eu não desejo me casar. – Ela olha para Kankuro com toda a pouca força que lhe resta; sua voz é quase menor que uma respiração. Quase um suspiro de desespero. O olhar dele, castanho, não tem nada do irmão; mas agem da mesma forma, com o mesmo pedido implícito de desculpas.

Uma linha vermelha traça seu destino.

* * *

O tempo é uma preciosidade. O tempo é valioso, de sua oportuna forma – ele nunca volta atrás, ele não perdoa e ele não esquece. O tempo é como uma divindade. E, como toda divindade, se manifesta de formas diferentes para diferentes pessoas. Um beijo de segundos parece durar anos. Um abraço, cheio de saudades, pode perdurar por séculos.

A tristeza, em seu próprio modo, é infinita.

É a primeira vez que Ino pode constatar essas palavras, pode aprová-las e dizer que são a única verdade nesse mundo. Quando Ibiki segura seu antebraço e a arrasta para fora, Ino deixa que seus pés deslizem pelo piso como rodinhas. O tecido do seu sapato é velho e fino, e, por muito tempo, ela pode sentir o arrepio gelado do piso de mármore. As tochas nunca são o suficiente para aquecer um local tão aberto e ventilado quanto o castelo, e isso faz com que ela se encolha mais em seu vestido.

— O que estava pensando?! – Pode ouvir Ibiki dizer, um murmúrio irritado enquanto eles viram um corredor ou dois, os mesmos que tinham usado para entrar. Ino balança a cabeça, não sentindo mais nada além de um enorme vazio que preenche suas veias.

— Mentiu para mim. Disse que... Disse que pediria por um cavalo. – sussurra de volta, mas não há raiva em sua voz. É só uma constatação.

— Uma maldita ingrata, é o que você é. – Ele deixa de andar e se vira para ela, os olhos raivosos. O corredor é estreito e Ino se sente sem ar quando ele se inclina para falar com ela, tão mais alto. O crepitar de uma tocha nas paredes altas de pedra é o único barulho que os acompanha. A noite entra pelas janelas e acha seu espaço entre as frestas; se a tocha se apagasse, seria pura escuridão. Existem alguns quadros, poucos, grudados nas paredes. Duas mesas de cantos estão encostadas em uma das paredes; sobre uma delas, há um único vaso de porcelana, sem cor alguma. Ino franze os lábios quando encara o corredor. Sente-se com medo; eles estão sozinhos. – O que você conseguiria voltando para a porcaria que é Alto Céu? Uma casa que não é sua para limpar? Um monte de dias sem comida, pois tudo o que vocês têm naquele lixo são um bando de ovelhas em carne e osso? – Ibiki a chacoalha e Ino geme de dor pelo seu antebraço.

— Me solta! – grita, tentando puxar-se do aperto dele.

— Hein?! Por que não responde, sua vadiazinha? Estou te dando uma chance de casar-se com alguém que tem mais a oferecer do que um pastoreio imundo. Mas tudo o que você sabe fazer é reclamar e mentir. Uma d _onzela_! Olhe para você, - Ibiki segura em seu queixo com a mão livre e o aperta, levantando o rosto dela para que o encare. Circulando a pele com força. – está velha demais para isso, mulher. Você tem sorte de que _eu_ te encontrei.

Sem pensar no que está fazendo, a dor profunda da mão dele sobre seus músculos, Ino cospe na cara dele; a boca duas vezes mais seca depois disso. Ibiki fecha os olhos, o rosto agora sujo, e Ino o encara com uma satisfação cruel que ela nunca tinha sentido na vida. A satisfação some poucos segundos depois, porém, por que Ibiki a joga com força, usando a mão no queixo dela, contra a parede. Ino bate a cabeça e a lombar, gemendo de dor. Quentura preenche sua nuca e a Yamanaka se lembra do corte que fizera no domingo. Céus.

— Se você quer voltar escorraçada, que seja. Ninguém conseguirá te ouvir daqui.

Ino olha para cima e ele está próximo de si, limpando o rosto com as costas da mão. Mais um pouco e a agarraria; ela não duvida que ele esteja falando a verdade. Algo realmente lhe diz que ela poderia gritar o quanto quisesse e não seria ouvida. Um surto de adrenalina faz com que ela mexa a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Não, não. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo. Ele não bateria nela. Ninguém nunca havia batido nela. Quanto mais um homem! Um homem!

Desesperada, Ino desliza para o lado, tentando voltar a ficar em pé. Ele segura seu braço esquerdo e ela grita, balança o direito com toda a força que tem, esperando que o movimento o desequilibre. De repente, seus dedos se chocam em algo duro e ela o agarra com força, sem parar para pensar o que é. Quando abre os olhos em choque, vê que está segurando a boca do vaso.

O tempo é como uma divindade. E, como toda divindade, se manifesta de formas diferentes para diferentes pessoas. Talvez tenha sido, o quê? Dois? Três segundos? Para Ino, durou uma vida toda. Ela puxou o vaso para si, erguendo-o com uma força encontrada na dor, nos momentos de inconsciência, e, num rugido, bateu-o com força na cabeça de Ibiki. Ele nem gemeu de dor. O vaso, por sua vez, se quebra em vários pedaços; fez um corte na mão de Ino, mas ela não se importa.

Afasta-se em passos trêmulos, olhando em choque para o homem desmaiado no chão. Havia sangue saindo da sua cabeça. Ela tinha... o matado? Tinha realmente matado alguém? O horror de ser uma assassina passa no exato momento em que o ouve gemendo e o vê se apoiando nos braços para se levantar. Não há tempo. Segurando a mão ferida contra o peito, Ino sai correndo, sabendo que sua vida _depende_ disso.

* * *

Ino não era uma grande leitora: mesmo quando o livro tinha pouco mais de 200 páginas e o conteúdo era interessante, ela podia se ver presa por um mês. Lia 10 minutos numa semana. 4 horas na outra. Às vezes, quando precisava pegar o ônibus, lia também, mas todos sabem que é difícil se concentrar nas páginas com tantas lombadas pela rua, então ela demorava o dobro do tempo numa página e, quase sempre, precisava relê-la depois.

Mesmo assim, certa vez havia visto um artigo interessante no Facebook. Era uma pesquisa que dizia que é muito difícil que uma pessoa se veja realmente perdida. Nós decoramos o caminho para casa inconscientemente, dizia os pesquisadores.

Se era verdade, honestamente, Ino não sabia. Mesmo assim, segurando a saia alto com as duas mãos, para não tropeçar, ela se viu virando em cada corredor com uma precisão enigmática. Todos os corredores eram iguais e ela não tinha levantado a cabeça quando chegaram, mas, de alguma forma, minutos depois estava fora do castelo, no pátio de mais cedo.

O alívio a surpreendeu da mesma forma que o vento gelado voou contra seus cabelos. Ela se escondeu atrás de um poço, a escuridão ajudando-lhe, e deu uma olhada. Havia pelo menos quatro guardas, mas dois estavam de costas para as porta do castelo, olhando o caminho e possíveis invasores, e os outros dois conversavam e riam animadamente.

Era a sua chance.

Aproveitando-se do escuro que o fogo não era capaz de suprimir totalmente, nem mesmo o leve brilho da lua minguante, Ino se apressou para chegar onde ficava o estábulo. Viu a carroça e imaginou por que não havia nenhum guarda por ali – concluiu que se tratava de um dos dois que conversava no pátio. Bem, não a importava. Estava sozinha, finalmente. Ela dá uma olhadinha dentro do estábulo e vê o que procurava: o cavalo de Ibiki. Sorrindo, Ino vai até lá e abre a portinha de madeira pelo trinco, olhando docemente para o cavalo.

— Vamos, amiguinho, você pode me ajudar – murmura, dando espaço para o cavalo passar, depois de acariciar, um pouco tensa, o focinho dele. Já tinha estado perto de cavalos, é claro, mas não desse jeito. Em trotes macios, balançando sua cabeça cinzenta, o cavalo sai para fora, também mexendo o rabo. Ino o segue, sentindo-se mais tranquila.

É ai que percebe que, dã, a sela não está colocada. Seu rosto fica pálido. Merda. Ela vê várias selas penduradas dentro do estábulo, mas como iria amarrá-las? Até onde sabia, podia levar um coice bem no meio da cara para aprender a ficar a esperta. Ino olha para as selas e todas as cordas que ela não tem ideia de para que serve, sabendo que nunca vai conseguir amarrá-las no lugar sem ferir o cavalo ou ferir a si mesma.

Mas Ibiki está vindo. Ela precisa sair daqui.

Ino vê uma cadeira de frente ao estábulo, onde o guarda provavelmente deveria ficar, e acaricia o focinho do cavalo mais uma vez, olhando para ele com uma súplica silenciosa. Quando o cavalo relincha para ela e Ino imagina que seja algum tipo de recado de Deus, ela se aproxima da cadeira e sobe nela, erguendo o vestido para não cair. E então olha para o cavalo. Algo lhe diz que isso não vai dar certo; mas não pode simplesmente não tentar.

Ergue os braços, tremendo, e segura no pescoço do cavalo, que dá trotes como que para se acostumar. Então Ino pula, passando a primeira perna pelas costas dele e então a segunda, até que esteja sentada sobre as costas do animal. Ela respira fundo quando vê que conseguiu. Pode sentir os ossos do cavalo contra suas coxas de uma forma desconfortável e imagina que é por isso que usam selas. Mesmo assim, pelo menos agora está em cima dele e pode...

— Não... – Ino murmura, sentindo a perna esquerda escorregar devagar. Ela procura um lugar para se segurar, mas só encontra a crina e algo lhe diz que não deve puxar nunca o cabelo do bicho. Ino tenta fechar as pernas para se segurar, mas continua escorregando para o lado. – N-Não, eu... – tenta, abraçando-se ao pescoço do animal, mas é inútil. O cavalo relincha alto, incomodado, e Ino se foi.

Ela cai num baque surdo contra o chão, a altura machucando o seu corpo já ferido. A sua lombar envia ondas elétricas de dor para todos os músculos e Ino fecha os olhos com força, gemendo entre os lábios. Cansada e dolorida, a loira se permite continuar deitada no chão e leva as mãos até o rosto, cobrindo os olhos.

É isso. Não havia outro jeito. Ela não levaria o cavalo; não conseguiria sair a pé dali e, mesmo se o fizesse, não duraria muito. Nem sequer sabia como andar por esse lugar! Ibiki chegaria a qualquer momento e a levaria. As coisas que aconteceriam com ela, então...

Pela primeira vez desde que chegara nesse inferno, sem entender como ou por que, Ino se permite chorar. As lágrimas salgadas se misturam com o sangue no ferimento da sua mão e escorrem até seus lábios, o gosto salgado e metálico entorpecendo-a. Os soluços cortam sua voz. Estava perdida. Estava com saudades de casa. Gostaria de ver os pais uma última vez. Mas Deus sabia, sabia sim, que assim que eles chegassem à casa de Ibiki, assim que ela tivesse uma chance, àquelas facas serviriam para algo. Ino não acabaria de um jeito horrível, ensanguentada mesmo entre as pernas. Os soluços rompem sua garganta como lâmina, porém Ino não pode parar de chorar.

— Se tivesse colocado uma sela no cavalo, isso não teria acontecido.

A voz faz com que, imediatamente, a garota tire as mãos dos olhos. Ino limpa o nariz com as costas e se levanta, colocando o cabelo para trás, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas que continuam escorrendo de seus olhos. O homem dá um passo na sua direção, mas ela não se move – só balança a cabeça negativamente, sorrindo sem humor.

— Seu maldito filho da puta, como pôde?

Ele deixa de andar, olhando-a arrependido. Gaara. Era ele o irmão do meio, o herdeiro dos Sabaku, se Kankuro não tivesse filhos – Ino não conseguia se lembrar dessa parte. Mas não a importava. Ele era o irmão do Senhor do castelo; se tivesse mentido a favor dela, Kankuro teria acreditado. E, mesmo assim, ele não o fez. Não importa o quanto lhe pareça arrependido agora.

— Você deve tentar entender, eu... – Ele suspira resignado, mexendo a cabeça, e então a encara um pouco desesperado, dando mais um passo para frente. – Olha, me desculpe, tudo bem? Mas Ibiki não irá...

— Você tem alguma ideia do que realmente vai me acontecer? – Ino o interrompe, dando um passo para frente. Quando Gaara encara o seu rosto, os olhos deslizam de sua testa para os lábios. Ela continua chorando, mas, mesmo com a voz trêmula, continua: — Eu vou ser espancada e violentada por todos os dias que eu continuar viva, por que não _quero_ esse casamento. Mais que merda! Você tem uma irmã! Eu sei que sim! Como acha que ela se sentiria?! Como acha que estou me sentindo agora?!

Gaara comprime os lábios. Seu olhar não sai do dela. Agora, eles estão há poucos passos de distância.

— Por que não deseja casar-se? – ele pergunta, rouco. Ino o olha indignada.

— _O quê?_

— Por que não deseja casar-se? – repete, devagar. Seus olhos se estreitam. – Você estava mentindo, àquela hora. Ibiki não te tratou mal. Ele não faria isso. Não _antes_ , pelo menos. – Ele olha com desagrado para o rosto dela e Ino imagina se está suja de sangue. Logo depois, os olhos de Gaara correm para sua mão machucada, mas Ino a esconde atrás de si.

Ela engole em seco, encarando o chão.

— Eu _já_ disse. Quero ser uma das esposas de Cristo. – Ino volta a enfrentá-lo, raivosa. – E poupar uma mulher de um sonho tão... tão virtuoso quanto esse, não pode mesmo pensar que é certo. – Ela se aproxima mais um passo dele, secando as lágrimas com a ponta dos dedos. Agora pode sentir a respiração dele contra seu nariz. – Mas quando eu estiver ensanguentada e morta, quando ele se cansar de me estuprar, eu espero que se lembre de que a culpa é toda sua. E que se revire na cama todas as noites pensando nisso.

E Ino se vira, segurando a saia mais uma vez para ir embora. Gaara já a viu então, mesmo se quisesse, duvidava que pudesse passar pelo portão, assim, nesse caso, "ir embora" significava achar Ibiki. Acabar logo com isso. Tentaria pensar nos seus pais em todo o momento. Talvez sua alma fosse capaz de encontrá-los. Esperava, também, conseguir ser enterrada com esse anel e torcer para ninguém nunca mais achá-lo – era um paradoxo do tempo, não era? Pois um dia, séculos depois, Ino nasceria e ganharia o anel; ou nada disso teria acontecido. Ela faz uma careta; talvez seja melhor morrer antes que seu cérebro dê um nó.

Ela passa por ele, sem trombar em seu ombro dessa vez, e segue de volta para o castelo. Está mancando por causa das costas, e abafa um gemido a cada metro percorrido. Seus passos são interrompidos, porém. Gaara a segura delicadamente pelo cotovelo e, surpresa, Ino deixa de andar. Vira-se para ele, sobrancelhas arqueadas, e o rosto do Sabaku é um retrato em branco. Gaara se comunica pelos olhos, mas, dessa vez, eles parecem dizer que tudo vai ficar bem.

— Venha comigo. Quero que conheça alguém.


	4. Capítulo 4

**IV**

 _Fuu sorri de orelha a orelha quando Sakura segura, na ponta dos dedos, uma foto específica.A garota de cabelos verdes está sentada de costas na cadeira, abraçada ao encosto, e o sol reflete seus fios artificiais. Ino ainda fazia uma careta sempre que sua raiz estava grande demais, mas, de verdade, a loira gostava do tom vivo de verde._

— _Eu simplesmente fiquei apaixonada._

 _Ino, que está apoiada no ombro da Haruno, levanta uma de suas sobrancelhas bem desenhadas._

— _Fuu, você ama qualquer coisa – diz, com muita certeza. Consegue ouvir o arranhar de garganta da de cabelos rosas, que concorda. – Mas isso é realmente bonito. Deixa eu ver, testuda. – É um lindo conjunto de cachoeiras que faz Ino assoviar. Fuu está de braços abertos, bem na frente de uma delas, com um biquíni azul muito bonito._

 _A foto para nas mãos de Ino sob os protestos de Sakura, que diz que ainda estava vendo. Quando percebe que não vai conseguir pegar de volta, a rosada escolhe outra foto do envelope de imagens recém-reveladas que Fuu tinha trazido para elas verem. Essa, por sua vez, ainda está rindo._

— _Eu sei! Mas é difícil não se apaixonar por qualquer coisa quando você está em Kusa. Sério, foi minha melhor viagem._

— _Foi sua única viagem. – Ino murmura, devolvendo a foto. Fuu faz um pequeno biquinho e enrola uma mecha no cabelo recém tonalizado de verde._

— _Exatamente. – Ela dá de ombros para a risada da loira. – Tá, enfim, olha essa foto aqui. Adivinha só onde foi? – Fuu tira outra fotografia do envelope e entrega, balançado, para a Yamanaka._

 _Quando Ino segura, arregala os olhos de inveja._

— _Você foi para Alto Céu?! – diz, impressionada. – Achei que você só iria ficar no sítio do seu tio._

— _Eu sei! Não é demais?! – Fuu quase grita, muito empolgada. – Eles decidiram na última semana me levar para o centro, sabe._

— _Deixa eu ver! – Sakura tira a foto das mãos de Ino, curiosa, e se depara com Fuu posando ao lado de uma roseira na estufa do shopping Alto Céu. Além dele ser o maior centro de compras do país, tinha sido construído ao redor da estufa da cidade, o que lhe conferiu um visual único, moderno e bonito. – Ah, que linda! – Ela solta um gritinho de empolgação, já procurando mais imagens do tipo no envelope. – E ai, o que você achou?_

— _Meninas, lá é simplesmente lindo! Eu ia contar pra vocês pelo 3G, por que quando chegamos no centro eu finalmente tive sinal de celular, mas fiquei muito distraída. – Ela diz, sorrindo como boba ao se lembrar das suas férias de verão. – Nunca vi tantas lojas na vida. E, vocês não vão acreditar... Tantantan... ganhei uma pulseira Hyuuga! – E finalmente Fuu levanta o pulso esquerdo, que nem Ino, nem Sakura tinham visto até agora, para revelar uma pulseira de prata com dois pequenos e brilhantes pingentes quadrados._

 _Sakura solta as fotos imediatamente e Ino quase engasga com a própria saliva._

— _Tá brincando?! – A Yamanaka puxa o braço da morena para ver melhor, chocada. – Aff, Fuu, você é muito sortuda._

— _Nem brinca! Sortuda? Ela é rica. Eu pedi uma dessas pro meu pai e ele disse que eu poderia ganhar quando tivesse um emprego – Sakura revira os olhos, mas a risada das amigas faz com que ela sorria também._

— _Eu sei! Eu nem acreditei. Mas elas ficam muito mais baratas dependendo dos pingentes, sabe, e esses eram os mais simples – explica, ainda feliz. – Mas foi muita consideração dos meus tios._

— _Sim, demais. – Ino concorda, balançando a cabeça e organizando as fotos que Sakura bagunçara. – Eu queria muito visitar uma joalheria como a Hyuuga. – Ela murmura, um pouco tristonha._

 _Sakura balança a cabeça freneticamente._

— _Sim, é tão injusto que eles estejam em tão poucas cidades! E nem em Konoha, também, considerando que são daqui._

 _Fuu, com a cabeça encostada nos próprios braços sobre a mesa, arqueia as sobrancelhas._

— _Eh? A Hyuuga foi criada aqui? – pergunta, confusa. Sakura penteia uma mecha do cabelo longo, decidindo que deve cortá-lo._

— _Não. Quer dizer, a joalheria não. Mas o clã Hyuuga, que deu origem ao nome, é daqui._

— _Achei que eles eram de Suna. – Ino diz num tom entediado, entretida em colocar as fotos na ordem correta, antes que a professora delas chegue. Sakura precisa gesticular para responder, já um pouco animada._

— _Isso é uma mentira que se espalhou por causa do Sexto Acordo, que juntou os Hyuugas e os Sabaku e acabou com muitos indícios que ligavam o Clã Hyuuga à Konoha. Mas, tipo, não dá para apagar a verdade._

* * *

Em certos momentos da vida, mesmo com milhares de indicações de não deveria fazê-lo, você prefere fechar os olhos e ter um pouco de fé. As provas materiais se subjugam ao sentimental. Você se torna esperançoso de que, de repente, todas as coisas que mais desejou vão se tornar realidade.

Ino não sabia dizer por que confiou nele e entregou sua mão. No seu caso, ela só desejava voltar ao próprio tempo.

Gaara não a guiou para o futuro, porém. Ele segurou na mão dela, a não machucada, com uma intimidade singular, rodeou sua cintura com os dedos livres e, em silêncio, levou-a para fora do beco do estábulo, de volta ao pátio, onde entrou por uma porta que não era a da frente e que Ino não tinha visto até então. Assim que estavam de volta ao castelo e às mesmas paredes de pedra com tochas penduradas, Ino se lembrou de Ibiki e seu corpo reagiu ao trauma recente com uma ansiedade que ela nunca experimentara antes. O ar sumiu dos seus pulmões e ela se inclinou sobre a própria barriga, sem conseguir respirar.

— Ei, você está bem? – Gaara diz, assustado, tentando segurá-la em pé. Ele olha para o rosto dela com o cenho franzido e os olhos azuis, profundamente assustados, fizeram com que o homem comprimisse seus lábios.

— Eu n-n... – Ino tenta dizer, abrindo a boca e buscando pelo ar perdido em grandes inspirações, como se estivesse se afogando. O ruivo, sério, aperta a mão em sua cintura e sobe a outra para seu rosto, segurando-a com cuidado.

— Ino. Você precisa se acalmar e respirar – murmura, vendo como os olhos dela se fecham com força. – Olhe para mim – pede, segurando-a com mais força quando percebe como o tronco dela deixa de preencher o espaço do vestido, que é pelo menos duas vezes maior que o tamanho dela.

Ela funga, finalmente olhando-o. Sakura também tinha olhos verdes – mas nada comparado com isso, nem em mil anos. Ela pisca e quase pode contar as sardas que preenchem a pele pálida do nariz e das bochechas dele. Uma tristeza profunda a invade e Ino se apoia nele, nesse homem tão perto de si, rondando-a com fragrância masculina.

— I-Ibiki, ele vai...

— Ele não está aqui – interrompe, firme, sentindo como os dedos dela puxam seu casaco, com medo. Isso quase faz com que se sinta nauseado. As palavras dela, minutos atrás, voltam a girar na sua mente. – Somos só nós dois, então eu preciso que fique calma. Consegue fazer isso?

Mas Ino não parece tê-lo ouvido; não totalmente, pelo menos. Ela funga outra vez e seus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas agora; o horror de pensar em ser pega e segurada por Ibiki outra vez, a única coisa que preenche seus pensamentos. Gaara desliza a mão que estava no rosto dela para o outro lado da cintura, mas Ino não move seus dedos nem um pouco quando o aperta mais, ficando tão próxima dele que é capaz de sentir vinho no seu hálito.

— Diga que vai desfazer essa ideia de casamento. Você é o irmão de Kankuro, pode fazer isso, não pode? – implora, seu nariz quase acariciando o dele. Gaara se distrai em seu próprio peso; ela está nas pontas do pé, sustentada por suas mãos na cintura, e o olha de tão perto que a voz, mesmo sendo um múrmuro, parece um grito de agonia. Ele franze o cenho com a facilidade que o nome de seu irmão flutua dos lábios dela, sem um único rastro de intimidação. – Não – sussurra, estreitando os olhos. – Não. Não diga. _Prometa_. Me prometa.

Gaara a encara por baixo dos cílios longos e escuros. O cabelo dela é de um loiro tão claro e brilhante que tinha chamado atenção de todos quando seu chapéu caíra; mesmo assim, inesperadamente, seus cílios são de um negro profundo que se destaca em suas íris azuis. É preciso conter um suspiro de descrença. É preciso dizer para ela que as coisas não funcionam dessa maneira tão simples. É preciso repetir, mais uma vez, que Ibiki não faria nada das coisas que ela pensa, tão assustada, que sim.

Mesmo que Gaara também duvide.

Ele afrouxa seus dedos e a afasta delicadamente, de repente percebendo como o corpo dela encosta-se ao seu e o vestido se dobra para os lados. Tinha conseguido sentir a curva do quadril dela contra sua coxa; a saia velha, com o tecido mais fino do que deveria, não contribuindo em nada para minimizar o contato.

— Precisamos ir.

* * *

Quando Gaara a leva dali, a única coisa que Ino consegue pensar é que ele não prometeu. Nem falou nada sobre o assunto – a conclusão que não consegue chegar, no entanto, é se isso é bom ou ruim.

Eles viram alguns corredores e passam por uma espécie de sala de jantar – nesse momento, vazia. Algo diz para Ino, conforme o número de quadros e tapeçarias nas paredes, além de outras decorações, aumenta, que estão no lado mais residencial do castelo. É tudo muito rápido. Ele anda o mais rápido que ela consegue com a lombar dolorida, sempre apoiando a mão na cintura dela. Ino tem a leve impressão que, se ele não imaginasse que ela iria reclamar, pegaria-a nos braços para que chegassem logo ao destino; seja lá onde esse destino fosse.

Quando uma conversa entre criadas corta o ar e Gaara murmura uma maldição e os leva rapidamente por outro lugar, ela entende que ele não quer ser visto. Dã, é claro. Ela deveria estar com o marido bem longe dali, depois que Ibiki tinha praticamente a arrastado da oitiva, ainda em andamento. Infelizmente, também por causa dessa velocidade, ela não tem tempo de processar tudo o que vê ou o caminho que fizeram; logo estão de frente há uma porta de madeira, depois de subir dois lances de escada – estão no terceiro andar – e dar de cara com um largo e rico corredor, com pelo menos outras quatro portas, até onde o tempo a deixa observar.

Gaara abre a porta num movimento só e a coloca para dentro.

— Preciso que fique aqui um momento. Eu volto logo – diz e desaparece, fechando a porta. Ino pisca, ainda absorvendo as palavras, e então se vira.

É preciso conter um pequeno ataque. Ela está num quarto que deve ser quase do tamanho toda da casa de Ibiki. A maioria dos detalhes são em vermelho e vinho; mesmo a madeira dos móveis é de um marrom tão escuro e profundo que se mistura ao rubro. Há uma cama de casal de ferro, grande o suficiente para 4 pessoas e com estrutura para dossel. Seis travesseiros, três de cada lado, se equilibram sobre o colchão alto com lençóis escuros. De frente para a cama, que também tem dois criados mudos, uma espaçosa lareira está acesa. Há um guarda-roupa de madeira, um biombo do outro lado, um espelho no canto – que, por conta do ângulo, ela não consegue se ver –, uma escrivaninha vazia, mas com uma cadeira e uma tímida estante com livros ao seu lado. A janela só tem uma fresta aberta e as grossas cortinas quase a cobrem totalmente; no chão, um grande tapete persa. Todas as velas estão acesas, o que significa que o quarto já estava posto para ser usado por alguém – ou que era de alguém, o que deixava a coisa toda um pouco constrangedora.

Já que vai ficar aqui esperando, ela chuta os sapatos de tecido dos pés e se senta sobre a cama, quase suspirando de prazer ao sentir como o colchão é extremamente macio. Muitos minutos se passam enquanto espera e admira o cômodo. Depois de muitas noites mal dormidas, Ino tem vontade de deitar-se ali mesmo e dormir, mesmo que o quarto seja de alguém... talvez de Gaara...? O pensamento faz com que ela junte as sobrancelhas. Hm... Se o quarto fosse dele, então o lençol... Ino segura o tecido suave entre os dedos e quase o leva até o nariz, se a porta do quarto não tivesse se aberto de repente. Ino solta o lençol imediatamente, corando e se levantando depressa. Pelo menos não foi a mão ainda cortada, essa está enrolada na saia do vestido, para que não suje nada – apesar de que é tanto vermelho no cômodo, que ela duvidava que alguém veria uma mancha de sangue.

— Gaara, perdoe minha demora, eu... – Uma voz feminina vai dizendo, antes que Ino possa ouvir o clique da porta sendo fechada, com os dois já dentro. Gaara ainda não deixou de segurar a maçaneta quando as duas mulheres se encaram, ambas surpresas.

É a mulher de mais cedo, com cabelos escuros. Exceto que, agora, mais de perto, Ino pode ver como os seus fios se misturam num tom de azul escuro brilhante, como o céu noturno. Está amarrado em uma grossa trança, que circula a cabeça dela como uma coroa, apesar da franja reta caindo até as sobrancelhas e duas mechinhas finas na frente de suas orelhas. Sua pele é de um pálido bonito, as bochechas e a ponta do nariz são vermelhas, e todos os seus traços são suaves – o nariz é fino e arrebitado, os lábios têm formato de coração. Como uma boneca de porcelana, ela também tem grandes e redondos olhos que são de um puro lilás, cristalinos como água. Se ela tinha achado os olhos de Gaara incomuns, agora parecem normais, genéricos e quase sem graça frente aos dela.

Mais baixa que Ino e usando um vestido bonito de cetim, junto de suas luvas que cobrem os cotovelos, a menina – ela não deve ter mais de 19 anos, é impossível – pisca para ela, surpresa e um pouco assustada, e olha para trás, onde Gaara está. Ele parece tenso, cuidadoso.

— Essa não é... – murmura ela, num fio doce e surpreso de voz. Agora que já não está sendo encarada, Ino aproveita para olhar para baixo, para o decoto generoso e pálido da garota em seu espartilho. Ela quase faz uma careta. _Argh_. Imagina só a dor nas costas dessa infeliz. Não, Ino nunca iria querer um busto tão grande, nem pensar, mesmo que fosse muito bonito e ficassem bem no esparti...

— Sim. – Ele confirma, quando percebe que a menina não vai continuar. – Preciso que cuide dela para mim, sei como é boa com isso. Seria um grande favor, Hinata. – Gaara pede, muito gentil, olhando-a com paciência; faz com que Ino queira ser capaz de ver o rosto da garota agora. Ao mesmo tempo, ela se sente constrangida. Não sabe dizer bem o quê ou o porquê, mas é como se estivesse invadindo um momento privado. Ela franze os lábios, lembrando-se dele beijando a mão de Hinata mais cedo, na audiência. O mesmo sentimento que a incomodou antes volta como um tiro e Ino coloca a mão no diafragma, respirando fundo e contendo qualquer pensamentos inapropriado.

— É claro. Se o agrada, eu fico feliz – A menina responde, o mesmo tom doce, baixo, educado. Ino percebe como ela abaixa a cabeça levemente e seus joelhos se dobram, numa reverência. Não tem como evitar se sentir mal pelo discurso tão... obediente.

— Obrigado – agradece, sem tirar os olhos dela. – Eu prometo não demorar. – E se vira para ir embora.

Ino olha a porta ser fechada em silêncio, um incomodo em sua barriga. Ele nem sequer tinha a olhado; tinha dito todas as coisas como se Ino fosse algo e não alguém. Ela desvia os olhos para o lençol, tentando não parecer irritada. Esse tipo de coisa não deveria incomodá-la, deveria?

Devagar, Hinata se vira para ela mais uma vez, as mãos na frente do corpo. As duas se encaram por um momento. Apesar dos braços magros e da cintura apertada por espartilho, que Ino pode ver desenhado sobre o tecido do lindo, embora simples, vestido, a loira consegue dizer que ela é _tão_ diferente dela quanto todas as outras mulheres que tinha visto mais cedo. Que seu corpo é mais arredondado e menos _modelete_. E que é nova demais, também.

— Com licença – murmura, enrubescendo enquanto anda até a lareira acesa, de frente para cama. Ela puxa os dedos das luvas e finalmente as tira, deixando-as sobre a lareira e revelando suas mãos femininas. – Você pode se sentar, se desejar – sugere baixinho, apontando para a cama.

Ino franze os lábios, mas aceita. Não pisca nenhuma vez.

— Obrigada.

Hinata sorri e anda até um dos criados mudos onde, além de um castiçal, há uma jarra e uma bacia, ambas de porcelana estampada com pequenas flores. Há um copo, também, do lado, e Hinata enche os dois, a bacia e o copo, com a água da jarra. Procura por algo nas duas gavetas do criado mudo e, finalmente achando lenços brancos, mergulha dois na água e joga os outros no ombro. Num segundo, traz tudo na direção de Ino.

A loira observa em silêncio quando a garota se senta ao seu lado na cama, deixando a bacia atrás delas no colchão. O copo ela entrega para Ino beber, no que a loira, só agora percebendo o quanto estava com sede, quase vira como um _shot_. Bem que ela queria um _shot_ agora.

— Sinto muito – murmura, torcendo o pano que estava n'água. Ela traz o tecido delicadamente para o rosto da loira. Quando Hinata o afasta para molhar mais uma vez, Ino vê como está vermelho. Como tinha pensado, se sujara com a própria mão.

— Pelo quê? – Ino murmura de volta, confusa. Hinata parece estar avaliando para ver de onde o sangue vem; acaba vendo o ferimento na nuca antes que o da mão.

— Pode se virar de costas para mim, por favor? – Ela pede e Ino logo fica de costas, sentada sobre um dos joelhos. Seu corpo ainda dói como o inferno. Hinata coloca seu cabelo cuidadosamente para frente do ombro, para não atrapalhá-la. Ino pode ouvir um suspiro sonhador, mas prefere não questionar. – Não é tão feio, mas creio que vai arder um pouco. – Ino move a cabeça e logo consegue sentir a água gelada contra a pele da sua nuca, gotinhas frias descendo por suas costas; o vestido é incapaz de contê-las por conta do tamanho. Hinata tem a mão leve e cuidadosa, então não há dor nenhuma, além de uma ardência comum. – Sinto muito por... Por seu casamento. – Hinata explica, segundos depois, e Ino agradece que elas não estejam de frente. A pobre moça teria que ver tanto ódio em seus olhos... – Sinto muito pelo Sr. Morino ter te feito isso. – Ino ergue o queixo quando a menina passa um pano, enrolando em seu pescoço, com cuidado, três camadas. A voz dela é tão triste que Ino consegue dizer que está sendo verdadeira.

Ino junta as sobrancelhas quando o curativo está feito, finalmente podendo ver o rosto de sua enfermeira de novo. A água na bacia está vermelha, assim como a ponta dos dedos dela. E, no entanto, não parece que ela se importa. Ino absorve o cheiro fresco de sabonete, mel, e jasmim dela e sorri, encantada com a beleza da garota e com seus grandes e redondos olhos perolados. É como se ela fosse uma fada. Nunca viu olhos assim.

— Obrigada. Mas... me desculpe. Você me lembra de algo... – sussurra, esperando que isso não a ofenda. Teoricamente, Ino deveria ser capaz de reconhecê-la, se o vestido caro e os trejeitos de princesa querem dizer algo. Perto dela, a loira se sente uma selvagem batendo pedras.

Hinata, no entanto, a encara com carinho, parecendo saber do que ela está falando.

— Não se preocupe. Devem ser meus olhos. – Nesse momento ela olha para o chão, um pouco constrangida, um pouco magoada. – Você deve tê-los visto por ai, embora muitos de nós hoje, infelizmente, prefira não ser chamado de Hyuuga.

* * *

— Você quer, _o quê?!_ – Kankuro grita, batendo o punho fechado na mesa de seu escritório. O móvel treme e a tinta cai, se espalhando pelo papel em branco. O irmão mais novo não mexe um músculo sequer, porém, inabalado com a demonstração de força física. Seus olhos só escorregam um momento para a tinta desperdiçada, embora logo depois voltem para o rosto escuro.

— A noiva de Ibiki como criada da Hinata – repete, paciente, sem sequer mexer a sobrancelha. Kankuro o olha exasperado, como se o irmão tivesse, de repente, ficado louco. Talvez tivesse sido possuído por algum tipo de espírito malvado. Sim, o loiro daqueles cabelos era incomum; talvez a moça fosse uma remanescente das bruxas.

E pensar que, poucos minutos atrás, Kankuro estava rindo e bebendo com os amigos, a mulher do seu lado sorrindo silenciosa, nenhum problema vagando entre eles, como já tinha se tornado assustadoramente constante. E, quando pensara que acabaria a noite bem, depois de uma oitiva produtiva, Gaara vinha com uma dessas.

O moreno ri incrédulo, olhando para o rosto firme de Gaara, a cara do pai deles, e procurando por algum indicio de que estava brincando. Ao ver que não, não era nenhum tipo de piada de má fé, o Sabaku se senta na cadeira, massageando o queixo com a mão.

— Tudo isso por que quer fodê-la? Honestamente, eu...

— Eu não quero fodê-la! – Gaara interrompe, dessa vez num tom mais alto do que deveria usar. A boa graça do irmão se perde então e ele franze o cenho sobre o nariz, irritado.

— Então é um tolo! Eu preferia isso a ouvir você dizer que está com dó dela ou que "é só uma pobre moça". – E está em pé outra vez, o dedo indicador quase sobre o nariz do ruivo, se ele não estivesse tão afastado da mesa. – Está agindo como uma mulher chorona e tola. Deve ser Hinata, entupindo sua mente.

O ruivo ignora o último comentário, não se deixando irritar.

— Kankuro. Ela não deseja se casar, você ouviu. – Gaara continua, sério. Kankuro o ouve em silêncio, apesar dos olhos ainda raivosos. – De qualquer forma, Ibiki me contou que ela vem de Alto Céu. Será uma boa criada para Hinata, não tenho duvidas. – É claro, está mentindo outra vez. Ele tinha muitas duvidas, principalmente por causa do comportamento dela naquele dia, mais cedo, quando a encontrara atrás da pobre galinha. A graça e beleza de Hinata pediam alguma mulher mais modesta em seu comportamento, mas o que mais poderia dizer à Kankuro?

O chefe do Clã Sabaku balança a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

— Não. Ibiki não gostará disso. _Eu_ não gosto disso.

— Pelo amor de Deus, a mulher queria ser freira!

— As mulheres não sabem o que querem! – Kankuro grita de volta, indignado. – Uma hora desejam o mundo e, na outra, nada as satisfazem. São seres volúveis, irmão. Garotas de vila desejam se tornar freiras por que parece o único destino seguro. – Enquanto fala, Kankuro rodeia a mesa, gesticulando com fúria. Os olhos de Gaara o seguem atentamente, até mesmo quando ele está há passo de distância e sua mão aponta para seu peito. – E essa também está cega por tal medo. Ibiki não a fará mal; não, de fato, melhorará sua vida.

Gaara ergue o queixo para encarar Kankuro, que é muito mais alto. Tem vontade de falar que, como ele também estivera, o mais velho estava completamente enganado. Ibiki a faria mal. Ela tinha sangue na mão e na cabeça, mesmo em seu pescoço gotas grossas escorriam da nuca. É verdade que, depois de casados, um homem tinha superioridade sobre sua esposa – mas tanto ele, quanto Kankuro, tinham sido criados de forma a respeitar as mulheres, a _maioria_ delas, e nem um dos dois queria fazer mal à qualquer uma, quanto mais Ino, uma forasteira. E Gaara também reconhecia que tinha sido uma difícil decisão para Kankuro; Ibiki tinha alimentado e hospedado a estranha, sem tocá-la ou feri-la durante esses dias – qualquer outra teria ficado satisfeita e aceitaria se casar. A lei era muito clara sobre isso, o Morino tinha total direito de reivindicá-la como esposa.

Ino só tinha tido uma chance de se livrar de tal destino quando apostara, primeiro, em ser freira. Mínima chance, mas era alguma. Era um pedido reconhecido por todos da vila e Kankuro, que tinha visto o terror na garota ao se falar de casamento, poderia ter concordado. A segunda chance viera com o discurso que Ibiki tinha, sim, sido violento. Não era bem visto um homem que tratasse mal uma dama solteira. O grande problema era que a frase dela tinha sido uma mentira. E quando desmentida por Gaara, irmão do chefe, a coisa toda tomava outro rumo. Kankuro não poderia dizer sim a uma mentirosa. Por mais que, no fundo, ao ver o terror dela, talvez quisesse fazê-lo. Gaara tinha declarado a fortuna da garota.

E como se arrependia disso, Deus.

Como o irmão mais velho, também acreditava que Ibiki era um homem descente – e que talvez a pobre moça só estivesse nervosa. Ela era uma forasteira, afinak; era claro em sua voz e em como falara com ele, sem reconhecer seu sangue, quando se viram pela primeira vez. Gaara pensara que talvez ela só estivesse com medo e confusa. Mas a verdade era que o desejo dela de não se casar era verdadeiro, forte e estava apunhalando-a. Gaara fizera uma promessa silenciosa sob as palavras desesperadas da loira, então. Bem, agora que pensava nisso, talvez Ibiki não merecesse uma noiva tão...

 _Bem._

Era tudo o que queria dizer para Kankuro – explicar detalhe por detalhe, fazê-lo ver a verdade. Porém, seu tom de voz altivo, suas palavras de ordem e ódio, como se a opinião de Gaara em nada importasse para o chefe do clã, fizeram seus lábios franzirem. E, de repente, ele não estava ali só pela moça. Estava por si próprio também, mas com raiva. Tudo isso tinha o lembrado quando eles discutiram sobre outra loira – uma não com cabelos de sol, mas com fios que preenchiam o deserto infinito de Areia Vermelha e com olhos verdes profundos, lembrando a copa das árvores do Bosque da Meia-Noite. Ele semicerra os olhos sérios, erguendo o queixo, e murmura, perigosamente:

— Metade disso é meu, Kankuro. Ela _não_ irá se casar.

A superioridade no olhar e na voz de Gaara fez com que a boca de Kankuro se fechasse numa linha reta. Suas sobrancelhas não se moveram, mas o ódio está lá, em seus olhos. Constantemente ele era lembrado disso, é claro, toda vez que olhava para os cabelos ruivos do irmão mais novo, que amava profundamente. Porém, _lembrar-se_ era diferente de ter o fato _esfregado_ contra sua cara. Sua mão se fecha em punho. Se o pai deles estivesse ali, teria rido do tão respeitado chefe do clã – talvez dissesse, em sua voz sempre fria e distante, que Gaara era uma escolha melhor.

Kankuro espanta esses pensamentos imediatamente. Não, a discussão não valia a pena nesse momento. Era uma noite feliz para eles brigarem por uma moça desconhecida. Gaara teria problemas com isso e, por tudo que Kankuro amava e tinha jurado, o ruivo lidaria com todos eles sozinho. O punho se desfaz.

Um sorriso irônico corta seus lábios, segundos depois deles se encararem, e Kankuro finalmente corta o olhar.

— Ótimo. Você quer tê-la? Tenha – murmura, numa graça fingida. Gaara não move um único músculo e outra risada irônica enche o ar. – No entanto, irmão, terá que lidar com Ibiki e com Neji por si próprio.

Gaara junta as sobrancelhas, virando-se para ver o mais velho com a mão na maçaneta da porta de seu escritório.

— Neji? – repete, sem entender.

— Sabe que é _ele_ quem escolhe as criadas de Hinata – diz, óbvio, e abre a porta ainda rindo. Gaara suspira de insatisfação. Ah, sim. Tinha se esquecido desse detalhe.

* * *

— Desculpe – Gaara murmura, ao sair da sala e se chocar com alguém. A mulher, porém, segura em seu antebraço e olha para cima, o rosto sério. É preciso arquear a sobrancelha antes de reconhecê-la, uma vez que uma criada não deveria tocá-lo desse modo; bem, mas ela não era criada alguma.

— Kankuro está irritado – ela murmura, no corredor, sem soltá-lo.

Gaara olha para o lado esquerdo, para onde o salão de festas está, escondido depois de mais alguns corredores.

— Hm. Ele não está bebendo?

— É _claro_ que ele está bebendo. – A mulher revira os olhos, sem evitar um sorriso. Esse, no entanto, logo desaparece em seu rosto pálido. – Contudo, eu posso ver em seus olhos. É como da última vez que...

— Não discutíamos sobre você, Temari – garante, colocando a mão delicadamente em seus ombros excessivamente magros. – Embora eu me pergunte como, exatamente, você soube que era eu quem tinha o chamado.

— Você é o único que teria coragem de estragar o sorriso dele numa noite assim, produtiva – explica, mais divertida do que deveria parecer. – Bom, o único depois de mim. – Os dois trocam sorrisos cúmplices, embora tristes.

Gaara encara a irmã mais nova por um segundo, um tom de brincadeira no olhar.

— Não é presunçoso imaginar que você é o único tema que eu e Kankuro teríamos para debater?

Temari revira os olhos, um gesto muito indecoroso para uma moça num vestido tão bonito.

— Vocês são os melhores amigos de uma vida. _Eu_ sou o único tema sobre o qual vocês brigariam – diz, sem parecer magoada com isso. Há um pedido de desculpas mudo em sua voz, porém. Mas ela já tinha o repetido tantas vezes para Gaara, e ele já dissera outras tantas que não queria ouvir isso que, eventualmente, a loira tinha deixado de falar em voz alta.

Retirando a mão dela de seu antebraço, o ruivo as segura em suas próprias e, juntas, leva até os seus lábios, onde deposita um beijo simples nos nós dos dedos de Temari, olhando-a com carinho.

— Então talvez tenhamos descoberto um novo, irmã.

* * *

Ele abre a porta, com cuidado, após duas batidas suaves. É um pouco estranho ter que bater para entrar no próprio quarto, é claro, mas ele o faz mesmo assim. Qualquer alternativa teria sido indecorosa com Hinata. E com a loira, embora, hm, ela fosse indecorosa por si própria.

Quando ele finalmente entra, dois rostos se viram para si. Um é de Hinata, em pé sobre a lareira; é lá que está colocando uma bacia ainda com resquícios de água. Ela já não está usando luvas e é sempre incrível ver como sua pele é tão branca e leitosa. O outro rosto é de Ino, com o cabelo preso num coque desajeitado, a franja ainda trançada. Está sentada na beirada de sua cama. É impossível não demorar um pouco mais nela; talvez pelo estranhamento, afinal o rosto de Hinata já lhe é familiar, ou por que ela é incrivelmente bonita e tão diferente de todas as mulheres que Gaara já tinha encontrado.

Suna não era um lugar de loiras. Sua mãe e Temari, talvez, a pouca exceção – e muitos nem sequer as chamariam de loiras, na verdade, além de Temari odiar o termo. Os traços de Ino, tão marcantes e bronzeados, também lhe eram estranhos. Mesmo os olhos, de um profundo azul, mexeram com seu imaginário masculino. Ela era uma moça alta, corada de sol, que ficava bonita mesmo com os olhos perfurados por raiva ou dor. Considerando que Gaara estava no primor de sua masculinidade, tinha sido impossível não pensar em nada impróprio quando tinha a segurado em seus braços e o corpo dela estava tão próximo e a sua respiração descompassada tinha gosto de hortelã – o resto era um cheiro inebriante e metálico de sangue e suor feminino. Gaara nunca teria pensado que um aroma tão quente e cítrico poderia mexer com seus sentidos.

Ele tosse, desviando os olhos para ver que o pescoço dela está enfaixado, provavelmente por causa do ferimento na nuca, assim como a mão. Ele não tem ideia de como ela, ou Ibiki, fizera um corte tão profundo, mas algo lhe diz que irá descobrir logo, logo. Ibiki tinha desaparecido, mas ele duvidava que ela tivesse o matado – para ser sincero, se o tivesse, seria um problema a menos. Ele franze o cenho ao perceber o que está pensando. Cristo, o homem não merecia morrer. Não até onde ele sabia, pelo menos.

Gaara tosse contra a própria mão e encara Hinata, que lhe saúda docemente ao abaixar a cabeça.

— Preciso falar com você novamente, Hinata – pede, baixinho. Tem sorte de que todos os criados devem estar na cozinha, alguns até mesmo participando da festa, e ninguém passará por ali tão cedo. Bem, mesmo se passarem, ele duvida que tenham coragem de espalhar por ai que estava sozinho num corredor com a menina Hyuuga; ele certamente iria gostar de ver umas cabeças rolando se isso acontecesse. Hinata é cordial ao murmurar "é claro", e vir ao seu encontro no corredor. Ele não tem tempo de olhar mais para Ino, fechando a porta do quarto assim que a garota passa do seu lado.

É impossível não olhar Hinata e pensar que ela é só uma menina. É claro, ela é extremamente bonita e seu corpo revela que não tem idade de _menina_ há muito tempo, mas é tudo o que Gaara pode pensar ao olhá-la. Ela é pequena e frágil, mesmo quando ergue seu rosto oval para encará-lo. Tem os olhos um pouco preocupados e passa-os rapidamente pelo corredor e suas duas saídas.

— Ninguém virá – Gaara garante e ela o olha imediatamente, corando ao perceber que tinha sido pega no flagra. – Pedi que dissessem a Neji que você está em seus aposentos.

Dessa forma Hinata parece mais calma e o agradece com o olhar.

— Obrigada, Gaara.

— Desculpe por tê-la pedido qualquer coisa, Hinata. Eu gostaria de ter chamado um criado, e, no entanto... – Ele suspira, resignado, e encara, sério, o canto do corredor por um segundo. Hinata, que está há dois passos dele, mexe a cabeça de um lado para o outro com muita empolgação.

— Não, não é um problema! Eu entendo perfeitamente – ela murmura, no seu fio de voz. É um progresso e tanto o que eles fizeram: antigamente, a garota ainda corava e balbuciava nada com nada quando os dois estavam juntos, quase sozinhos, só com a dama de companhia dela. Ela parecia sempre chateada, também, embora Gaara a entendesse. Atualmente, na presença dele, parecia um pouco mais leve e um pouco mais feliz. Ela encara o chão, por um momento, analisando a sua próxima fala, e Gaara espera pacientemente. – Sei que não deveria perguntar, mas... Foi o Sr. Morino quem fez aquilo, não foi?

Gaara franze os lábios.

— Isso não deve preocupá-la – diz, com cuidado, sem querer expor nada que Ino não tivesse dito. E também sem querer envolver Hinata nessa bagunça. – Gostou de Ino?

Hinata parece um pouco intrigada com a pergunta, mas sorri, feliz, ao responder.

— Ela é muito agradável. Não parou de repetir que nunca tinha visto olhos como os meus, e que eu estava sendo muito "bacana" ao cuidar dos ferimentos dela. – Ela fica pensativa por um instante. – Embora eu não tenha ideia do que "bacana" é, e de me perder um pouco nas suas palavras.

Gaara fica aliviado. Tinha tido medo que Ino fosse grossa e mal educada com a Hyuuga como tinha sido com ele – saber que Hinata tinha gostado dela, então, facilitava o seu plano de colocá-la como criada. Não sabia muito bem o que faria com a garota se Hinata não a quisesse. O humor de Temari era tão curto quanto o de Ino parecia, Hana já tinha criadas demais e Kankuro não permitiria queIno fosse colocada como criada da casa Sabaku. Na vila sul, a loira teria um grande problema com todos e principalmente com Ibiki. Talvez a norte fosse um lugar melhor, mas então ele não poderia protegê-la de Ibiki para sempre.

Ele ri ao ouvir a última parte e, mesmo sabendo que Hinata também estava na oitiva e ouviu, resolve reforçar:

— Ela não é daqui. Mas consegue entendê-la?

Hinata concorda com um aceno positivo.

— É claro.

Ele sorri satisfeito.

— Pensei sobre o que comentou comigo outro dia. Sobre estar rodeada de criadas velhas, desde que Neji se desentendeu com a sua última dama de companhia, aquela... – Gaara não é capaz de se lembrar do nome, uma vez que, na verdade, estava pensando sobre cavalos e prostitutas, não exatamente nessa ordem, quando Hinata lhe contara o caso. Era além da compreensão dele como mulheres gostavam de discutir sobre criadagem.

Hinata arregala os olhos e fica absurdamente vermelha, fechando as mãos na saia do vestido.

— Eu n-não queria p-perturbá-lo, eu... – ela começa, constrangida. Tinha divagado sobre os próprios problemas da última vez que Gaara e ela estiveram juntos, já que ele estava entretido escrevendo uma carta; Neji já tinha achado aceitável que eles se vissem sozinhos pelo dia, desde que fosse em cômodos abertos. De qualquer forma, não achava que Gaara realmente estava ouvindo-a.

Sabia que não deveria ficar se queixando para os homens, era de extremo mau gosto. Nem Neji, que era o mais paciente que ela conhecia, gostava de ouvi-la sobre seus problemas femininos. Aliás, muito menos sobre suas criadas, já que era ele próprio quem as escolhia e tinha decidido, de uma vez por todas, que nenhuma delas teria a idade de Hinata ou ao menos perto. Isso a deixava extremamente incomodada. Hana e Temari tinham criadas jovens, com quem podiam discutir sobre tudo. Mas se Hinata abria a boca para falar um só A, as senhoras tinham sido instruídas a respondê-la vagamente, com "hm" e "aham" que, de acordo com Neji, não iriam "influenciar a mente instável e jovem demais de minha prima".

Agora, aparentemente, Gaara estava a par de tudo isso. Ele a cala com um sorriso simples.

— Não é um problema, eu não desejo vê-la magoada. Acha que Ino é suficientemente jovem para acompanhá-la?

O rosto da garota se ilumina e suas bochechas ganham um novo tom rosado de felicidade, que também cintila a ponta do seu nariz e a faz sorrir imensamente. Ela tinha ouvido certo?! É inacreditável.

— Sim! – _Oh, sim!_ A loira não deveria ter mais do que três ou quatro anos do que ela, Hinata, que tinha acabado de completar 18 anos há alguns meses. Tinha desejado ser feira, como ela também. E parecia de tanta personalidade, como, como... O sorriso de Hinata quase some ao se lembrar da última criada, Tenten. Bem, como Tenten. Mas se era Gaara quem tinha decidido, então o primo não poderia simplesmente dispensá-la, poderia? Poderia...? – É claro que ela é.

— Ótimo. Está decidido, então. Ela será sua nova criada, é um presente meu.

Uma das mãos de Hinata vai parar sobre o lábio inferior, trêmulo de ansiedade. Gaara quase pode ver o desenho dos dentes sobre os lábios, o brilho úmido de sua saliva.

— Mas meu primo, ele...

Delicadamente, Gaara coloca um dedo sobre os lábios dela, que formam um pequeno bico trêmulo ao olhar para baixo. Ele contém a vontade de franzir o cenho. Sim, olhar Hinata era como olhar para Temari, sua irmã mais nova. Ele sorri de forma contida, balançando a cabeça.

— Vou cuidar disso.

Quando tudo parece decidido e o ruivo quase suspira de alívio, Hinata franze as sobrancelhas.

— Ah! Mas eu não poderia. Ela deseja ser freira, Gaara. Mesmo que sua presença fosse me alegrar imensamente, e iria, de fato, ninguém deve permanecer onde o coração não está.

O ruivo a olha por um momento, a mão já distante dos lábios dela, e se pergunta, lá no fundo, se a pobre moça não está falando de si mesma. Ele tentava o seu melhor para se dar bem com Hinata e, no geral, a intimidade entre eles avançava de uma forma boa. Ela era educada, gentil, tão inteligente quanto poderia ser. E, mesmo assim, ela sempre parecia um passo atrás dele – mas não de uma forma feminina, como deveria ser, mas de uma forma pessoal.

— Ela me pediu pessoalmente por um lugar onde ficar, Hinata. – Era mentira, mas estava fazendo o melhor que podia pela consciência da menina e pelo bem de Ino. – Quero que fique apenas satisfeita, está bem?

E Gaara reprime um sorriso gentil, ao ver que a Hyuuga está reprimindo seus pulinhos e palmas de alegria.

* * *

A garota Hyuuga era, pessoalmente, tão bonita quanto Ino poderia ter esperado que ela fosse. É verdade que Sakura era uma grande fã dos Uchihas, mas, no futuro, era o nome Hyuuga que tinha prevalecido forte, vivo e rico – era uma rede famosa de joalheria. Uma da qual Ino só tinha tido a chance de ter um colar e pulseira para chamar de seus aos 19 anos, graças aos super preços. Ver Hinata pessoalmente e pensar que, futuramente, todas as joias seriam baseadas em olhos já inexistentes, mas que ela ainda carregava com gentileza no rosto, era a coisa mais... mais... legal que Ino já tinha tido a chance de experimentar!

Era como conhecer a própria Donatella Versace. Hã... Algo do tipo.

Ino ainda estava tentando processar isso, sentada na cama por causa da dor nas costas. Uma vez tinha pensado que os Hyuugas tiveram origem na Areia Vermelha – ou a atual Suna, para ela. Sakura e seu professor de história, Aoba, tinham deixado bem claro que, apesar de ser um erro comum, não era a verdade. Os Hyuugas eram da Folha, obrigada, e antigos aliados dos Uchihas – nesse caso, a ruptura tinha acontecido recentemente. Ino não poderia ter certeza, mas talvez H. Hyuuga fosse o avô de Hinata? Talvez seu pai. Era _só_ 1740\. Se fazia algo entre 10 anos que Fugaku e Kagami tinham morrido, tinha sido também por essa época que Madara e H. – cujo nome Ino não era capaz de se lembrar – tinham brigado. O que culminou na tomada das terras dos Hyuugas na Folha e na sua consequente associação com o clã Sabaku, que poderia usar as propriedades Hyuugas em territórios próximos a Folha que ainda não tinham sido tomados – Ino não se lembrava se o fato acontecia ou não. Bem, essa mudança histórica dos Hyuugas para Suna era chamado de Sexto Acordo, até onde ela sabia.

De qualquer forma, ter a chance de ver àqueles olhos perolados tinha sido único. Apesar de ser um fato comum ao clã Hyuuga, até onde Ino recordava, o fim do casamento dentro da família, como os Uchihas também fazia, tinha culminado na extinção dessa cor única, lentamente vencida por tons de castanhos, verde e azul. Era uma pena. Se uma mulher já era tão bonita, Ino mal poderia imaginar como eram os homens.

Ela suspira frente ao silêncio, o fogo seu único amigo. O quarto já está abafado, já que a fresta da janela é a única coisa aberta, porém, mesmo assim, Ino passa as mãos pelo antebraço, tomando cuidado com a única machucada. Ela dá uma olhada na palma, franzindo os lábios. Será que Ibiki já tinha se recuperado de seu golpe? Tinha sido feio. A cabeça dele estava cortada. Ele deveria estar irado, gritando seu nome por ai, fazendo promessas de feri-la. O pensamento faz com que Ino se arrepie o peso do anel em seu sutiã fique maior. O anel, ele...

Ela ergue a cabeça de repente, o barulho da porta sendo aberta. Espera ver os babados do vestido de Hinata, no entanto tudo o que encontra são as botas de montaria e as calças escuras, as coxas se destacando sob o tecido. Ino morde o lábio inferior e sobe o olhar para vê-lo abrir o restante de botões do casaco também vermelho – qual era a da obsessão por essa cor, hein? – e suspirar. Gaara fecha a porta, mas Hinata não entrou com ele. Sem saber bem o porquê, Ino fica de pé imediatamente. Ele a olha de canto, sem expressão nenhuma.

— Hinata me contou que está dolorida. Pode permanecer sentada.

Só por que ele tinha a levado daquele pesadelo, trazido-a para um quarto confortável e tê-la sido cuidada pelas mãos de uma Hyuuga gentil e habilidosa, achava que ela confiava nele? Ino dá uma olhada meio mal criada para Gaara, que é seguido de um levantar de sobrancelhas dele, do tipo "você não pode estar falando sério". Ela olha para a cama confortável e quentinha logo depois e faz um som com a garganta, se sentando. Quase levanta ao ouvir o som da risada dele, mas não estava brincando quando dissera que tudo doía.

— O que é isso? Algum tipo de tratamento pré-nupcial? Eu dispenso – Ino diz logo, irritada. Gaara a encara, movendo-se até a lareira e sendo seguido pelo olhar azul e atrevido. É difícil olhar para os dedos dela, os da mão não enfaixada, e lembrar-se da loira segurando em si, os pés sobre as pontas, o nariz quase contra o seu. O olhar frágil. Não parece em nada com essa loira, outra vez irritada. – Vai me enfiar num ofurô de rosas e depois uma massagem com pedras quentes? Não, espera, vocês não tem isso aqui. É pedirdemais – ela continua, sarcástica.

Gaara franze o cenho, tentando não rir. Já é difícil de entendê-la e ela ainda usa palavras que ele nunca ouviu antes. Ibiki tinha dito que ela vinha de Alto Céu, e ainda assim... A risada some imediatamente, mas ele prefere não processar os pensamentos ao olhar os fios loiros e desalinhados, ainda que bonitos, que ela jogou para as costas ao desmanchar o coque. É melhor não deixar sua mente ser criativa demais.

— Hinata também me contou que você foi agradável com ela. Presumo que a Srta. Hyuuga estivesse delirando.

Ino estreita os para ele.

— Ela é uma boa pessoa que merece todo o carinho do mundo, ao contrário de você.

Gaara cruza os braços sobre o peito, olhando-a. Talvez ele merecesse isso, no fim das contas. Essa raiva dela. Desde que a conhecera pela manhã, caçando uma maldita galinha, a loira já não era a mais dócil das criaturas – depois de quase forçá-la a se casar, quando clamava que queria ser freira, então? Ele pisca por um momento e suspira.

— Você não irá se casar.

As palavras fazem com que Ino se levante automaticamente, quase como se seus músculos já não tivessem dor alguma. De olhos arregalados, ela precisa passar a língua sobre os lábios antes de dizer:

— Como?

O choque dela é evidente. Realmente tinha pensado que ele a trouxera só para amaciar a carne e então entregá-la ao lobo? _Não fique com raiva_ , Gaara precisa pensar. Ela era uma forasteira. Não o conhecia e não entenderia que ele nunca faria tal coisa. Tinha quase a mandado para o casamento, é verdade, mas por que Ibiki era de grande valor para os Sabaku, tomando conta da vila sul sem pedir nada em troca, e por que achara que ela estava simplesmente sendo excessivamente dramática, como a maioria das mulheres era. Também sabia que não tinha sido bom tê-la tirado de Morino, mas resolveria isso mais tarde, se Deus o ajudasse.

— Não irá se casar com o Sr. Morino. A não ser que tenha mudado de ideia...

— Não! – ela solta imediatamente, ainda parecendo em choque, mal o deixando terminar a frase. – Não quero me casar!

Gaara acena positivamente, assistindo-a. Devagar, encarando algum ponto que não deve estar, de fato, vendo, seus joelhos se curvam até que seu traseiro esteja de volta ao colchão. Uma mão passa sobre a outra. É algo como alívio e duvida que transparece em sua face. De repente ela o olha, cheia de esperanças e diz, num fio de voz que não parece pertencer à mesma garota sarcástica de minutos atrás:

— Então eu... Eu estou livre...? – Ela engole ao seco ao terminar de falar.

É preciso que Gaara continue extremamente sério, sem vacilar em sua decisão. Não podia simplesmente deixá-la ir. Para Kankuro ter, realmente, permitido, ele tinha que ter achado um valor qualquer para a moça, também uma desculpa para dar à Ibiki. Se a deixasse ir, os dois estariam furiosos com toda a razão e seria dever dele arranjar uma nova noiva ao camponês. Por mais que se mostrasse orgulhoso sobre sua posição, ainda respeitava completamente a liderança do mais velho. É como as coisas devem ser.

E, também, Gaara não queria que ela fosse. Uma duvida espreitava em seu peito toda vez que encara os grandes olhos azuis e o brilhante cabelo loiro. Uma duvida que não o fazia menos desejoso da beleza dela, mas que alertava seus sentidos de guerreiro e de membro de suma importância do clã Sabaku. Um motivo que, claro, não poderia contá-la.

— E para onde iria? – questiona, cuidadoso. A loira faz uma careta e franze os lábios, sua resposta demorando alguns segundos mais do que deveria.

— Para... Para o Convento de Santa Lid... Lid... hã...– Ino solta uma suspiro de raiva.

— Santa Lidvina – Gaara a ajuda e ela tosse, murmurando um "exatamente". Seu rosto parece estranhamente aliviado. Mesmo assim, ele dá um passo à frente: — E, no entanto, esse convento fica na cidade de Tiwold, próximo ao Castelo de Ferro, residência dos...

— Dos Fuumas. – Ino o interrompe, altiva, um pouco orgulhosa do que está falando. – É claro. Eu sei. Ia trabalhar para a Senhora de lá e viraria freira tão cedo quanto ela permitisse, mas houve alguns... Imprevistos no caminho. Foi como vim parar aqui.

Gaara absorve a história, olhando-a nos olhos. Ela não desvia o olhar ou pisca, mas seus lábios estão trêmulos. De dor, talvez? Ele suspira.

— Sinto muito, você não pode ir. Eu convenci meu irmão a cancelar o casamento, contudo precisei de motivos para tal. Você deve ficar e ser criada de Hinata. – Ino abre a boca para protestar, mas Gaara não a deixa falar: — _Ou_ pode se casar com ele, como preferir. – A loira fecha a boca imediatamente e franze o cenho, um pouco enojada. Gaara fica satisfeito. Aos poucos, porém, a expressão dela passa para uma aceitação sem esperanças, magoada.

Ino tinha se livrado de um casamento, mas agora serviria de criada para alguém – mesmo que esse alguém fosse tão dócil quanto Hinata. Ela não estava livre, que era o que realmente desejava. Não estava livre para voltar para Konoha, colocar o anel sob uma maldita lua cheia e fazer com que ele a retornasse para o futuro, que era onde Ino realmente pertencia: com celulares e banheiras. Com seus pais. Com a sua faculdade. Gaara não pode ler nem metade dessas coisas no rosto dela, mas está decepcionada e é muito claro. Ele suspira.

— Pense nisso como... Como com a Sra. para quem você trabalharia. Areia Vermelha também tem um mosteiro, e tenho certeza que, daqui a algum tempo, você poderá seguir seus... Anseios religiosos – murmura, tentando animá-la um pouco. É impossível evitar uma careta, no entanto, ao imaginá-la como uma noviça. O hábito cobrindo seu longo e espesso cabelo loiro. Ele tenta expulsar os pensamentos ao virar-se para trás e ver as luvas de Hinata, que tinha esquecido ali, em cima da lareira. Têm um cheiro doce de mel e sabonete. Algo como flores, também.

A Yamanaka ergue suas íris, encarando as suas costas largas por baixo dos cílios. "Daqui a algum tempo", ele tinha dito. O gosto de hortelã vai, lentamente, se desfazendo na sua boca. Ela não se desvia dos cabelos ruivos, concordando que sim, _daqui a algum tempo_ ela estaria fora dali. E, no entanto, seria muito menos do que ele poderia dizer.

Muito menos.


	5. Capítulo 5

**V**

— _Sabe, – Sakura diz, depois que Fuu saiu do terraço da escola para comprar o lanche para elas: – essas revistas estão um tédio ultimamente._

 _Ino, que mordia um sanduíche natural que tinha trazido de casa, recusando-se a comer os salgados fritos que as duas meninas de cabelo colorido amavam, arqueia a sobrancelha para a amiga. Sakura tem uma revista aberta no colo, os joelhos na direção do peito. Se sua saia fosse mais curta, seria possível ver sua calcinha, o que faz Ino refletir momentaneamente sobre a própria pose e esticar as pernas._

— _Hm... Que tal, tipo, deixar de comprá-las? – Ino sugere, como se fosse uma solução que tinha caído do céu. Sakura faz uma careta para o seu tom irônico._

— _Estou falando sério! – Ela se movimenta com a bunda para ficar ao lado de Ino, abrindo a edição da "Menina-Mania", a revista adolescente mais vendida do país. Como todas as outras, ela tem a capa em vários tons de rosa e roxos, com a última atriz de filmes infanto-juvenis sorrindo. A matéria em que Sakura abriu diz: "Como usar a mesma maquiagem para a escola e para a festa!". – Olha só isso. Alguém realmente precisa de uma matéria dessas?_

 _Sem responder, Ino tira a revista das mãos da amiga e começa a ler. Sakura revira os olhos e a loira ri, deixando de lado depois de passar do terceiro parágrafo._

— _Qual é, não é ruim. Mas é claro que você não precisa, parece que você só tem 1 batom e usa para tudo. – Sakura tenta ignorar o comentário da loira, que já tinha falado demais sobre sua escolha pobre para maquiagem. Aproveitando a distração, ela rouba um pedaço do lanche de Ino e, sobre protestos, folheia as páginas até a próxima matéria._

— _Ah, é? E isso aqui? – Ela aponta freneticamente para a página, arqueando a sobrancelha._

 _Pegando o lanche de volta, Ino lê "Com qual dos meninos do D-12 você namoraria?", seguido de um teste. A loira não contém uma careta._

— _Argh. Eles são todos feios._

 _Sakura ri, limpando um pouco de maionese do canto dos seus lábios._

— _Sim. Acho que a pergunta certa seria "você namoraria qualquer um deles?" – diz, rindo. Ino ri também, dando uma olhada em um dos meninos que fazia pose._

— _E as únicas respostas poderiam ser "não" e "é claro que não" – inclui. As duas trocam olhares engraçados e caem na gargalhada._

 _Ino fecha a revista e a põe no colo da Haruno, voltando toda sua atenção para o sanduíche, que já está quase no final._

— _Viu só? Nós nem temos diploma de jornalista e faríamos algo melhor – a rosada diz, um pouco orgulhosa. Ino acena positivamente com a cabeça, concordando. Sakura de repente abre a boca em "o" e suspira; a loira quase pode ver uma lâmpada acesa sobre sua cabeça. – Ino! É isso! Eu tava pensando em jeitos de deixar nossa apresentação de história mais legal e fiquei sabendo que o grupo 4 vai incluir curiosidades no final. Mas e se fizéssemos um teste?! Tipo, seria super interativo! O professor ia amar!_

 _Ino arqueia as duas sobrancelhas, com vontade de dizer que, hm, havia mais três pessoas no grupo e Sakura não deveria decidir esse tipo de coisa só com as duas ali. Sabendo que a amiga iria só acenar com a mão se ouvisse isso, a loira dá de ombros._

— _Tipo, "com qual clã você mais se parece?"?_

 _Sakura mexe a cabeça negativamente, seu rabo de cavalo improvisado seguindo-a. A rosada tinha marcado cabeleireiro para dali uma semana e a loira estava ansiosa pelo resultado. Ela já tinha cortado o cabelo bem curto aos 13 anos, mas decidira que o longo combinava muito mais com suas feições. Sakura, ao contrário, talvez ficasse melhor com os fios curtos. Quem sabe._

— _Não, algo do tipo "com qual membro do clã Uchiha você mais se parece?"._

* * *

Adentrou no cômodo uma mulher baixa, acima do peso, com feições sérias e idosas. Ao contrário da maioria das senhorinhas que Ino conhecia, porém, ela não parecia nem um pouco dócil ou gentil. Usava um vestido longo, preto, um avental branco por cima. O cabelo, já branco, estava amarrado para trás com uma redinha escura. Quando apareceu, olhava para Gaara.

— Sr. Gaara, eu vim assim que pude – diz, e Ino precisa se curvar para entendê-la, seu cérebro processando as palavras segundos depois da mulher dizê-las. Argh. E tinha achado que Gaara ou Ibiki falavam enrolado. Parecia que havia um _r_ ou _s_ a mais em cada sílaba que ela pronunciava. Depois de uma reverência pequena para o ruivo, ele respondeu com um respeitoso aceno de cabeça que, de alguma forma, Ino soube que significava que ele tinha grande apreço pela mulher.

— Chiyo, essa é Ino Yamanaka. Ino, essa é Chiyo Akasuna, nossa governanta. Ino será a nova dama de companhia de Hinata, então eu espero que você possa arranjá-la roupas e um aposento adequado – pede, mal tirando os olhos da idosa, tão mais baixa que ele.

Akasuna, Ino repete mentalmente, olhando para o rosto da mulher e seus olhos cinzentos. Esse era o sobrenome de Sasori. Ela poderia ser um ancestral dele? Céus. Isso tudo era muito doido – nada parecia realidade. Era como se Ino fosse acordar a qualquer momento de um desses pesadelos esquisitos que a gente tem quando está muito ansioso.

A mulher passa os olhos por ela lentamente, desde a barra do vestido até o curativo no pescoço e em uma das mãos, arqueando a sobrancelha e dando uma olhada para seu senhor. Ino, sem saber muito bem o que fazer, engole em seco e faz uma reverência breve, meio desajeitada, esperando que isso seja cumprimento o suficiente. Quando ela ergue a cabeça, porém, os dois estão se olhando.

— Oh, entendo. – É tudo o que Chiyo diz, mas há um tom divertido em sua voz que Ino demora muito para reconhecer. Gaara olha para Ino e depois para a velha de novo, parecendo ofendido.

—... _O quê?_ – Ele havia captado no tom de voz de Chiyo, que já era velha demais e o conhecia há muito tempo para se importar em esconder qualquer coisa. Gaara a olha levemente ofendido, ainda que, como sempre, impressionado com a ousadia dela. – Eu não fiz isso!

Ino o encara com uma careta. Estava falando de seus machucados? Ela olha para o rosto divertido da mulher e finalmente entende, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Ah, que velhinha pervertida. Essas ainda continuavam existindo no futuro, sim. É preciso franzir os lábios para não rir do tom insultado dele, o que é uma grande dificuldade.

— Eu não disse coisa alguma, meu senhor.

Gaara olha-a sem acreditar. Ele se vira para Ino, as sobrancelhas juntas.

— Ino. Diga-a que não fiz nada – pede, muito sério. Seu rosto se desmonta quando vê que ela se inclina para frente e olha o chão desesperadamente, risinhos fugindo por seu nariz e pelos lábios.

Com a reação da loira Chiyo também sorri, encarando-a com curiosidade. Ino passa os olhos travessos pelas íris de Gaara e mira a senhora com um respeito fingido.

— Ah, ele não fez _absolutamente_ nada.

Gaara arfa, outra vez ofendido. Se antes sua masculinidade estava exposta demais, agora parecia inexistente. Ele encara Ino como se pudesse estrangulá-la, mas, com risinhos, a loira é salva por Chiyo, que segura em seu braço para trazê-la para longe do quarto.

— Não se preocupe, Sr. Gaara, ela está em boas mãos.

E Chiyo à leva em direção ao fim do corredor, andando em passos lentos. Quando Ino olha para trás, lançando um olhar zombador para ele, parecendo vingada do caso da galinha. O Sabaku cruza os braços sobre o peito, de repente imaginando se ela seria mesmo uma boa criada para a pobre Hinata.

Talvez tivesse tomado a decisão errada.

* * *

Caixão de Areia, a residência oficial dos Sabakus, era uma verdadeira fortaleza. Ino percebeu só depois, dobrando mais uma vez pelos corredores que, agora, já não eram tão estreitos quanto os que ela tinha percorrido com Ibiki. Provavelmente a parte que cidadãos comuns podiam visitar era muito mais modesta que o resto, reservado para os moradores e empregados do clã. Passando por uma janela que dava para a área atrás do castelo, Ino pode ver, só por causa das tochas nas paredes, alguns poucos casarões e casas que pareciam formar outra vila, só que muito mais espaçosa, rica e, com certeza, com menos gente. Provavelmente para os clãs aliados.

Isso, é claro, sem contar todas as terras e propriedades que eles deveriam ter espalhados pelo estado e, provavelmente, pelo país. Como os Uchihas. Ino sabia nomear, de cabeça, algumas propriedades Uchihas famosas. As do Sabakus, no entanto, era uma grande incógnita. Se soubesse que tudo isso aconteceria, teria puxado o longo cabelo cor-de-rosa de Sakura, de quem estava sentindo uma imensa falta, e diria para escolher logo o clã Sabaku como tema. Agora teria sido útil.

Elas viraram outro corredor e desceram três lances de escadas. Aparentemente estavam do outro lado do primeiro andar, longe do salão. Ino conseguiu sentir um cheiro bom de comida sendo cozinhada e mordeu o lábio inferior. Chiyo não pareceu ter notado, mas levou-a para o lado contrário do cheiro. Como todos os outros corredores, esse também tinha tapeçarias penduradas nas paredes e outros itens de decoração que ela imaginou valer um bom dinheiro. Talvez devesse simplesmente roubar um desses e sair correndo – ah, qual é, Ino tinha pernas rápidas!

A velha finalmente abriu uma porta e Ino se viu em outro quarto, tão grande em tamanho quanto o último, mas menos luxuoso. Havia pelo menos 15 camas de solteiro, pelo que podia contar com a ajuda das velas acesas, e todas pareciam camas melhores que as que Ibiki tinha – pelo menos isso! Ela pode ver baús simples, de madeira, na frente de cada cama. Alguns criados-mudos, que eram divididos em um para duas camas. As paredes também eram de pedra escura e havia duas janelas com cortinas finas, que balançavam pelo vento. No geral, parecia um dormitório confortável e descente.

— E então, como conseguiu esses machucados, menina? – A voz de Chiyo tira Ino de seus pensamentos; a mulher andava em direção a um dos três armários do quarto.

Ino morde o lábio inferior. Como Chiyo era uma criada, não deveria ter visto o que aconteceu durante a audiência por estar ocupada. Não querendo falar demais, ela murmura:

— Pensei que achava que tinha sido Gaara. – Chiyo se vira para ela, uma sobrancelha levantada, e Ino tosse imediatamente. – Sr. Gaara.

A mulher sorri de uma forma misteriosa.

— Sr. Sabaku para você, querida. – Seu tom de voz é calmo, uma explicação que Ino absorve imediatamente. Ah, sim, isso queria dizer que Chiyo era intima o suficiente para chamar Gaara por seu nome próprio. Ela finalmente parece ter achado o que procurava e se vira para Ino. – Você não será útil essa noite e a Srta. Hinata me certificou que estava com dores. Descanse, àquela cama está livre. Toma, vista isso. O lavabo fica aqui, à esquerda, porém a água é pouca essa hora da noite. – Ino dá uma olhada na porta de madeira que ela aponta, imaginando como deve ser o banheiro dos criados. Chiyo, no entanto, não a deixa admirar nada, entregando-a uma camisola branca, de tecido grosseiro, e uma touca da mesma cor. Ino aceita tudo rapidamente e, vendo que Chiyo ainda está esperando, provavelmente para pegar sua roupa suja, sorri amarelo e dá uns passos em direção à cama, começando a tira o vestido.

Ela tem ideia que sutiãs ainda não devem existir, então, com muita destreza, consegue tirá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que o vestido. O anel cai em um som mudo para o seu pé e Ino coloca o dedão sobre ele.

— Não imagino que Gaara tenha feito isso, era uma simples piada – Chiyo diz, outra vez, esperando uma explicação.

Ino consegue fazer o sutiã cair pela saia e o empurra para debaixo da cama, sem olhar à senhora. O vento frio bate diretamente contra seus mamilos nus e ela se arrepia, suspirando baixo, um pouco envergonhada de estar pelada na frente de alguém que nem conhece. Sua única "roupa" é o curativo no pescoço e na mão.

— Eu... Me desentendi com alguém. – É tudo o que diz, certa de que algum criado deve ter visto o show de horrores que Ibiki a fez passar no salão e, quando a vissem, a notícia logo chegaria à governante e assim ela entenderia. O vestido desliza para o chão e a loira veste a camisa, esperando que a pouca iluminação tenha poupado a senhora de ver seu fio dental. Não gostaria de responder sobre isso.

— Oh, bem. A maioria vem para cá com o mesmo problema. Não se inquiete, ninguém a perturbará enquanto estiver aqui – garante, o seu tom de voz um pouco menos interessado do que Ino achava que estaria. Talvez ela simplesmente conhecesse muitas garotas com dificuldades semelhantes. – É bom que seja a nova criada da menina Hinata. A velha Hisako anda soberba desde que ganhara o cargo. Terá uma grande decepção pela manhã, é o que eu digo!

Ino entrega o vestido velho para Chiyo que o pega depressa e sorri para sua voz divertida, ansiosa para ver a tal Hisako infeliz. Finalmente, termina de colocar os cabelos dentro da touca.

— Hm... Acho que ela vai cair do cavalo. – Chiyo a encara intrigada por um momento, as manchas do seu rosto deixando o seu rosto incrivelmente mais suave. A Yamanaka quase suspira. – É um velho ditado do meu... hã... da minha vila. Quer dizer que alguém vai se dar mal. Algo assim.

— Ah. – Chiyo olha para cima, esclarecida. Então sorri levemente. – Nesse caso, sim, acho que ela cairá de seu cavalo.

* * *

— Vamos, acorde. Não temos todo o tempo do mundo.

Ino abre os olhos, piscando para a baixa luminosidade. Ela coça o nariz e se senta, confusa. Seu cabelo cai através de seu ombro, solto da touca que deve ter parado em algum lugar do lençol. Seu sono tinha sido duro, sem sonhos ou visões, e tudo o que pôde sentir era o peso do anel em seu dedo. Era difícil dizer se isso era bom ou ruim.

— Ei, ovelhinha, está me ouvindo? Vá se lavar e poderemos comer alguma coisa. Chiyo me disse que você provavelmente estaria com muita fome. Eu separei sua roupa no lavabo, por que preciso que você seja rápida. A Srta. Hyuuga sempre acorda às 7hrs em ponto e a Srta. Temari pouco depois. – É um murmúrio feminino e animado que segue os ouvidos de Ino, de um lado para o outro. A loira sente o ar sumindo dos pulmões e finalmente foca sua visão embaçada.

— Sakura?! – solta, surpresa.

A jovem está de costas para ela. Também usa preto e branco, como Chiyo, embora seu corpo seja muito mais magro e jovem – não tão magra quanto Ino. O cabelo preso num coque, no entanto, não é cor-de-rosa. E nem seus olhos, que se viram para Ino de forma engraçada, são verdes. É tudo um tom de castanho-claro comum que de Sakura não tem nada.

— Ah, bem. Eu prefiro Matsuri, embora você se acostume a ter seu nome trocado quando trabalha como criada. – E dá de ombros, parecendo não se importar.

Ino se senta, um pouco decepcionada. Seu corpo está melhor depois descanso, mas ainda sente como se pudesse dormir um pouquinho mais. Talvez seja a luz do amanhecer que passe esse tipo de sentimento – acostumada a estudar de noite, fazia um tempão que ela não acordava tão cedo! Mesmo o seu estágio era depois das 11hrs. Quase podia ouvir o galo cantar. Ela faz uma careta. Não, espera, o galo estava _mesmo_ cantando.

— Eu odeio esse lugar – murmura, sentindo uma grande falta do alarme no celular. E pensar que o odiava!

— Não é tão ruim; eu soube que os Uchihas chicoteiam suas criadas; embora isso me pareça exageradamente dramático e a fonte pouco segura. – A menina diz, rindo de si mesma. Ino se vira para ela, constrangida. Era uma mulher bonita, parecia ter sua idade ou pouco menos. Estava de um lado para o outro, arrumando as camas que estavam vazias. A loira imaginou se todos que dormiram ali já tinham acordado e, se sim, há quanto tempo. Talvez Chiyo tivesse a livrado, no final das contas.

— Me desculpe. Hã... Matsuri. Sou Ino.

— Ah, eu sei. A Sra. Chiyo disse. Ótimo conhecê-la; agora, se não fosse muito incomodo, você poderia ir direto ao lavabo?

* * *

Ino torce o cabelo de forma que, quando o traz para cima, ele acaba em um perfeito coque de rosca. Ainda está molhado, mas sua raiz já está quase secando por causa do calor – ela já achava o clima exageradamente quente na casa de Ibiki, mas Caixão de Areia tinha um outro nível de calor.

O lavabo era extremamente simples e um pouco nojento para uma garota do século XXI, mas cumpria suas funções bem. Não era tão espaçoso quanto ela tinha imaginado, e a água estava numa grande caixa de madeira redonda – Matsuri a explicou brevemente que cada uma das criadas que dormiam ali, e já estavam acordas, tinham direito a um balde e meio. Ino poupou-se de lavar o corpo todo e preferiu esfregar o cabelo para se livrar da oleosidade. Havia um vestido negro, igual ao de Matsuri, separado para ela, junto de um simples avental branco. O tecido da parte de cima do vestido era mais duro e firme, um espartilho interno, como que para conter o tronco e dar-lhe certa silhueta bonita. Cheirava bem, como sabão, e era muito confortável. A loira tirou os curativos de seu pescoço e mãos e deixou-os de lado, uma vez que pareciam cicatrizados o suficiente para não lhe causar tantos problemas. Só tomaria cuidado para não segurar nada com força e tudo estaria bem.

O sutiã de Ino precisou continuar embaixo da cama, uma vez que não tinha tido oportunidade de pegá-lo sem Matsuri ver – em contrapartida, também havia uma calçola branca, que quase alcançava seus joelhos, separada. Ino deu uma olhada na calcinha e, um pouco contra gosto, resolveu lançá-la através da pequena e única janela, que só dava para algumas arvores, e vestir a peça. Era bom que ela se livrasse de qualquer peça estranha para essas pessoas, se viveria entre elas por um tempo – só o suficiente para encontrar uma saída.

Só 6 ou 7 minutos depois que Ino entrou no banheiro primitivo, a porta foi aberta com força. Ela tinha acabado de escorregar o vestido para o corpo e tentava calçar os sapatos. Olhou de olhos arregalados para a abertura; por poucos segundos não tinha sido pega totalmente pelada. Bem, ao menos era só Matsuri.

— Que bom! Serviu muito bem! – ela solta, aliviada, aproximando-se da loira. Havia um único espelho na lateral do lavabo e Ino se vira para lá pela primeira vez. Dava para ver seu corpo todo. Matsuri tinha razão; realmente servira como uma luva. Ajudava que o vestido fosse elástico e se ajustasse à suas curvas. Matsuri alcança o avental pendurado na parede e, rodeando Ino, seus olhos saem lentamente do vestido para a cabeça da loira, o cabelo ainda úmido. Ela pisca, se aproximando para passar o tecido na cintura de Ino que, automaticamente, levanta os braços para dar passagem. – É realmente tão... dourado.

O queixo de Matsuri quase encosta em suas clavículas cobertas, uma vez que o vestido típico de empregadas não tem um decote, e a Yamanaka sente as mãos de Matsuri dando um nó. Ainda assim, a garota não consegue tirar os olhos da raiz loira e clara dela como se nunca tivesse visto tal tom antes. Faz ela se lembrar de Hinata suspirando quando arrumou seu cabelo.

— Hm... Vocês não têm, tipo, loiras por aqui...? – pergunta, sem entender a reação. É verdade que não tinha visto nenhuma na noite anterior, mas vai saber.

Matsuri finalmente dá dois passos para trás, tendo amarrado o avental, e Ino passa a mão para ajustá-lo melhor. Agora é só calçar os sapatos.

— Não, não é comum. Temos a Srta. Temari, embora ela, como a mãe, prefira não ser chamada de loira – explica, vendo Ino calçar os sapatos. Não são do tamanho correto, mas parecem servir bem o suficiente. – Pronta? Precisamos ir ou não teremos tempo para comer...

— Pronta. – Ino diz depressa, lembrando-se de repente de que está com fome. Muita fome, já que dormira sem comer mais nada. Matsuri acena positivamente e está prestes a sair do banheiro. Antes de fazê-lo também, porém, Ino se detém e dá um passo para trás.

— Tudo bem? – Matsuri pergunta da porta, levantando uma sobrancelha ao não ser seguida.

Ino pisca, levando a mão direita para trás automaticamente.

— Eu... hã... Preciso fazer xixi. – Matsuri não se move, mas seus olhos rolam para o penico logo ali. Ino tenta não franzir o nariz. – _Sozinha._

A garota dá de ombros e finalmente sai, murmurando algo sobre não demorar muito e "garotas das ovelhas", seja lá o que ela quer dizer com isso. Finalmente sozinha, Ino olha para a mão, vendo o anel pendurado no dedo médio. Tinha o encaixado lá antes de dormir, quando Chiyo deixara o quarto e, como se a joia já fizesse parte de sua pele, não tinha a notado até agora – céus, ainda bem que Matsuri parecia um pouco como a cabeça de vento que Sakura era. Ino resolveu colocá-lo no espartilho interno do vestido, afim de não perdê-lo. Era sua saída desse mundo, só poderia ser. Se tinha a trazido, podia levá-la de volta, certo?

Antes de escondê-lo, porém, ela o olha por alguns segundos, imaginando se ainda há um futuro onde ela existe – e se poderia realmente voltar para ele.

* * *

— Então, garota das ovelhas, o que a trouxe aqui?

A cozinha era um verdadeiro caos. Havia gente para lá e para cá, e era difícil reconhecer as mulheres, uma vez que a maioria tinha um corpo muito parecido e todas usavam preto e branco; diferente dela e de Matsuri, no entanto, parecia que todas as outras vestiam toucas brancas amarradas em seus queixos. Havia só uma ou outra sem. Os homens por ali eram poucos, mas conversavam sem se incomodarem com a movimentação, espadas em suas bainhas. O barulho da falação era louco e Ino imaginou que deveria estar muito cansada para não ter acordado antes.

Matsuri cumprimentara muitas pessoas e, depois de pegar uns pedaços de um bolo claro, junto de maçã e chá que obrigou Ino a carregar em dois copos e argila, levou a loira para sentar-se na lateral de uma pequena escadaria. O chá era forte, mas muito bom, e Ino detectou álcool lá. Rum, pelo que ela poderia dizer. O bolo era gostoso e molhadinho e, vendo que Matsuri comia com uma fúria masculina, Ino se rendeu a abrir a boca como um animal esfomeado.

Ninguém tinha a olhado estranho ainda, nada além que revelasse curiosidade sobre seu cabelo, e a loira tinha um forte sentimento de que não sabiam sobre a desastrosa noite anterior. Ainda bem.

— Por que me chama assim?

— "Assim", como?

— Ovelha – diz, a boca cheia de bolo. Matsuri olha para cima como se pensasse.

— Ah, isso. A Sra. Chiyo me disse que veio de Alto Céu, embora eu nunca teria dito pelo seu sotaque. Todas as meninas que conheci de Alto Céu não falavam como você – explica, mordendo um pedaço da maçã. – Hm, pensando bem, ninguém fala como você.

Ino precisa olhar para o próximo pedaço de bolo para não tossir.

— Eu... hã... Talvez seja por que sou mais do sudeste...? Sabe, vai ver você só conheceu gente que morava mais pra cima. Ou pra baixo. Enfim, você não deve ter conhecido ninguém do sudeste, é isso.

Matsuri a olha um pouco confusa, sem ter certeza se entendeu direito, mas, segundos depois, ao ver a loira comendo tranquilamente, dá de ombros.

— É, deve ser. – Dessa vez, toma um gole do chá, quase acabando. – Bem, você sabe, as garotas de Alto Céu são sempre calminhas e passivas, como as ovelhas que criam. Nesse caso, é você a ovelha do castelo. – A criada diz isso com uma naturalidade que faz Ino deixar de morder o bolo. "Passiva", hein? Ino com certeza não se descreveria assim. E tinha lá suas dúvidas se alguém que realmente era de Alto Céu ia gostar dessa história panaca de ovelhinha. Matsuri com certeza só estava tirando uma com a cara dela, mas Ino não sente que deve revidar, então sorri naturalmente enquanto a menina a olha.

— Se você tá dizendo.

Ela parece satisfeita com a resposta.

— Então, ainda não disse por que veio para c...

— MATSURI!

O grito faz com que o copo de Ino saía voando, quando ela arfa de susto. Matsuri, no entanto, não parece afetada ao levantar a sobrancelha esquerda e olhar na direção da voz. É Chiyo que aparece, detrás de uma mesa, e está furiosa ao olhar as duas garotas juntas.

— Olhem para vocês, como duas galinhas em seus poleiros, despreocupadas e desocupadas – ela ironiza, de mau humor, e Ino engole em seco. Matsuri, por sua vez, só gira os olhos e começa a se levantar, limpando a mão de bolo na parte detrás do vestido. Chiyo envia um olhar de aviso ao vê-la fazendo isso, vermelha de raiva, e Ino precisa segurar o riso. A senhora coloca as mãos na cintura e finalmente diz, cheia de ordem: — Andem, andem agora mesmo. Temari e Hinata já estão acordadas a essa hora. As bandejas estão sobre o balcão. – Vai dizendo, enxotando as duas para o outro lado da cozinha. Ino só consegue seguir a pobre Matsuri, que parece de saco cheio.

Ino finalmente encontra as bandejas sobre as quais Chiyo estava falando: em cima de cada uma há bolo e frutas e café e chá e pão e biscoitos. As louças são de porcelana – não toda àquela argila que ela já estava acostumada a ver – e quase a faz suspirar de tão bonitas. Lembram muito as que estavam no quarto em que Hinata a auxiliou, no dia anterior.

Matsuri pega a da direita com muita destreza, praticamente usando só uma mão, e acena com o queixo para Ino pegar a outra. Argh, isso é muito pesado. Quem vai comer tudo isso?! Ninguém precisa de chá e de café. Uma opção só deveria ser o suficiente. E os dois estão em bules, o que só dificulta o processo sobre o peso.

Antes que ela possa levá-la, no entanto, Chiyo sussurra baixinho, no que Matsuri se distrai com outra criada que passa rindo:

— Se sente melhor, menina? – pergunta, com mais atenção do que Ino esperava. Ela olha um pouco surpresa para a senhora. – Hinata pediu-me que eu me certificasse que estava bem essa manhã. – Chiyo arruma uma das xícaras na bandeja que Ino está carregando. – Mas não é uma surpresa vindo dela; é a melhor dos Hyuugas, senão a única coisa boa entre eles. – De alguma forma, a Yamanaka sente que essa parte ela não deveria ter escutado, então balança a cabeça.

— Estou bem o suficiente. Obrigada por perguntar, Sra. Chiyo.

— Ótimo. – Chiyo dá dois tapinhas no braço de Ino que quase derruba a bandeja. – Agora subam, já estão atrasadas. E Matsuri! – A jovem se vira para ela, franzindo o cenho. – Bote um sorriso nessa sua cara. Ainda vai ser a única coisa que vai restar da sua juventude, estou dizendo.

Matsuri força um sorriso para a velha, que olha para cima como se perguntasse a Deus o que fizera para merecer tamanha provação. Ino sorri de canto para as duas, achando engraçado o jeito como elas interagem.

— Vamos, ovelhinha, ainda temos dois lances de escada – Matsuri chama, já sumindo pela abertura no fim da cozinha que dá para uma escada. Ino dá mais uma olhada na sua pesada bandeja, desejando provar o café, e suspira.

Dois lances de escada?!

Quando Matsuri disse "dois lances de escada", Ino imaginou duas escadas como as do shopping. Bem, é claro que ela não esperava que se mexessem nem nada do tipo, mas nunca teria imaginado esse tanto de curvas e degraus! Quem era o engenheiro dessa coisa, hein?

Os corredores, de dia, pareciam muito mais convidativos e luxuosos. Eles eram bastante largos, com tapeçaria vermelha, quadros, grandes janelas, alguns escudos pendurados aqui e acolá. Encontrou vasos sobre mesas de canto e cada um deles a faz se arrepiar, lembrando-se de quebrar um na cabeça de Ibiki. De qualquer forma, elas pareciam estar indo por uma parte mais interna do castelo, como se evitassem os centros. Provavelmente era o caminho mais rápido.

— Nós estamos na ala leste do castelo. – O som da voz de Matsuri corta o silêncio morno da manhã, o sol tinha acabado de nascer e coloria tudo de laranja. Ino tinha registrado que elas estavam no segundo andar e que a cozinha e o quatro dos criados deveria ficar no subsolo. – A Srta. Hinata e o Sr. Hyuuga começaram a se hospedar aqui há pouco tempo, sabe, Gaara insistiu que ela viesse e o Sr. Hyuuga insistiu em acompanhá-la. – Ela parece um pouco encantada com essa história. Ino capta o "Sr. Hyuuga"; então H.H, o pai de Hinata, estava mesmo vivo.

Espera aí. Gaara tinha insistido para ela vir? Ino se lembra de como eles se falavam tão intimamente e de como a própria Hinata, uma nobre, tinha vindo para cuidar dela – provavelmente só por que ele pedira. Ela tenta disfarçar a careta e agradece que Matsuri esteja na sua frente de costas. Que intimidade, hein.

Ino tenta esquecer essa história.

— Pouco tempo? – pergunta, interessada. Já que estava aqui, mesmo, seria bom entender como tudo funcionava, já que suas aulas de história pareciam uma memória quase perdida. – Onde eles ficavam, sabe, antes?

— Nos casarões, é claro. Eu te mostro mais tarde. – Matsuri vira mais uma vez e Ino a segue, dando de cara com um corredor com quatro imponentes portas, todas devidamente fechadas. Bem parecido com o corredor daquele quarto vermelho. Aparentemente, pelo quê ela poderia dizer, àquele era o terceiro andar. Estava no segundo. – Aqui, a terceira porta é a da Srta. Hinata. Você sabe o que fazer, não sabe?

Ino pisca, dando uma olhada para a bandeja e para a cara de Matsuri, que tem uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Hã... Dar a comida para ela...?

Matsuri não consegue conter a risada.

— É como se falasse dos cachorros! – ela solta, divertida. – Você é engraçada. – E dá de ombros. – O quarto da Srta. Temari fica no terceiro andar, acho que nos encontramos mais tarde, se a Srta. Hinata não precisar de você. Boa sorte. – E pisca para ela, saindo.

Ino faz uma careta, sem coragem de chamá-la de volta ao vê-la subir mais uma escada, do outro lado do corredor. Argh. Matsuri tinha achado mesmo que ela estava só brincando. Que tipo de primeiro dia era esse, onde a pessoa nem te diz o que você deve fazer?! "Dama de companhia" era tudo o que Ino tinha entendido, sinceramente. Mas o que raios isso quer dizer? No futuro, dama de companhia tinha, hã, outra conotação.

Ela amaldiçoa a maçã na bandeja e respira fundo. Ok, não deve ser muito diferente de ser uma criada do futuro. É só fazer tudo o que Hinata lhe disser, não? É, Ino pode fazer isso. Definitivamente. Hinata parecia gentil, então, se pudesse conquistá-la, a garota logo a liberaria achando que Ino estava louquinha para ir para o convento. Na verdade Ino iria em direção ao clã inimigo deles, mas ninguém precisa saber disso.

A loira se aproxima da porta que Matsuri lhe indicou, ansiosa. Seus braços já estão doloridos de levar a bandeja de lá para cá, sério. Ela dá uma olhada para a maçaneta e depois para a bandeja. Será que deveria bater? Ou poderia só entrar, como faziam nos filmes? Não que visse como conseguiria abrir a porta segurando a bandeja, já não se achava forte o suficiente para segurá-la com uma única mão sem derrubar nada. De repente se arrependia amargamente de ter recusado o serviço de garçonete, quando tinha 15 anos. Botar no chão parecia muito rude.

Sem ver mais opções, Ino decide dar uns chutões na porta e esperar Hinata abrir. Se a menina ainda estivesse dormindo, o que duvidava pelas exclamações de "vão, vão logo" da Sra. Chiyo, então o susto serviria para acordá-la e deixá-la preparada para o pior. Nunca se sabe quando vão invadir seu castelo, não é mesmo? Ino tenta não rir de seus pensamentos estúpidos e dá um chute na porta, só para gemer de dor logo depois. É, ok, péssima ideia. Ela dá uma joelhada dessa vez, esperando que o barulho seja forte o suficiente, e esfrega o pé contra a canela, numa inútil tentativa de fazê-lo parar de arder.

— Ai, porr... – A porta se abre de repente e Ino arregala os olhos. –... caria.

Hinata não abre a porta toda, só coloca a cabeça para fora, de olhos arregalados. Há uma touca branca cobrindo seu cabelo e seu rosto parece um pouco amassado, de quem acabara de acordar, mas ela continua muito bonita.

— Ino...? – ela murmura, num fio de voz, o rosto vermelho.

— É... Oi. Isso ai, Ino. Uau, cê lembrou. Quer dizer, – Ino pisca, segurando a bandeja e tentando se concentrar. – Bom dia! Café da manhã, que tal?

Hinata olha para a bandeja e depois para o rosto da loira, parecendo ainda confusa, mas, ao mesmo tempo, bem humorada. Pelo menos sua nova patroa acordava de bom humor, Ino pensa.

— Bom dia, Ino. – Hinata diz, suavemente, e abre a porta o suficiente para ela entrar, sorrindo. – Da próxima vez você pode simplesmente entrar, não é necessário bater – explica, fechando a porta atrás de si quando a loira enfim passa.

O quarto de Hinata é grande, embora não enorme, e a madeira dos móveis também é muito escura, como a do quarto anterior. As paredes e o enorme tapete, no entanto, são de um tom de vermelho mais suave e menos sangrento. A cama _kingsize_ , também com estrutura de dossel, tem inúmeros travesseiros, mas o lençol é de um branco puro, brilhante demais. Os quadros de natureza morta se destacam nas paredes. Há tudo o que um quarto de um nobre precisa e muito mais; é quase de tirar o fôlego, se Ino não tivesse tipo, voltado do futuro, o que já é de tirar o fôlego por si só.

— Ah, entendido. Ok. Entrar sem bater, beleza – murmura, balançando a cabeça. Ao se virar para ver Hinata, de corpo inteiro dessa vez, pode vê-la vestida numa camisola branca que cobre seus pés e os braços. O tecido é fino o suficiente para Ino ver as aureolas de seus seios contra o tecido, por conta do fio da manhã, e os ossos do largo quadril se revelando em seu tronco. Não que Ino nunca tenha visto uma mulher pelada antes, é claro, ela é uma mulher, mas lhe parece um pouco inapropriado ficar encarando. – Hã... Eu... A bandeja. Quer que eu ponha na cama?

Hinata se aproxima animada, sem parecer ter notado o constrangimento da outra, dando uma olhada na comida.

— Está com uma cara ótima... ou eu estou com muita fome – murmura, rindo e roubando um biscoito. – Sim, na cama, eu prefiro comer lá antes de me arrumar.

Ino acena positivamente, levando com cuidado a bandeja para cima do colchão. Hinata, por sua vez, indo pelo outro lado, se senta delicadamente, mostrando toda sua educação de dama. A loira finalmente se livra do peso, suspirando de alivio, e Hinata pega um pedaço do bolo com um garfo – garfo! E Ino precisava comer com a mão. A vida é mesmo muito injusta.

Hinata ergue os olhos para Ino, como se esperasse por algo, mas a Yamanaka só está de pé, olhando distraidamente para o quadro e imaginando o que vai passar o resto da noite fazendo. A Hyuuga franze as sobrancelhas.

— Hmmm... Você poderia, hm, servir o chá, por favor? – pede, de repente se sentindo um pouco boba. Ela mesma poderia fazê-lo. Talvez a mão direita de Ino ainda estivesse doendo e por isso ela não oferecera. Hinata ergue o braço para fazê-lo e a Yamanaka, percebendo que tinha se esquecido de algo, se apressa para pegar o bule. É claro, sua burra, damas não se servem sozinhas. Ela se poupa de pensar que Hinata é mimada já que a garota tinha a ajudado na noite anterior.

— Ah, o chá, é mesmo. Foi mal. – Ino segura o bule pela asa, prestes a servi-lo, mas ela se esquece de segurar a tampa e, sob os olhos arregalados de Hinata, um monte de chá transborda da xícara, enche a bandeja e molha boa parte dos biscoitos. Não cai na cama por que Ino percebe a burrada e ergue o recipiente imediatamente. – Ai, caralho – solta, sem querer, olhando para a bandeja. Os olhos arregalados de Hinata agora estão nelas e Ino fica pálida. – Quer dizer... hã... macacos me mordam! Me desculpe, eu... er... eu sou muito desastrada – diz, depressa, tirando o avental da cintura e usando-o para secar a bandeja. Hinata se afasta, observando tudo com o rosto um pouco confuso. Ino olha para os biscoitos já perdidos. – Olha, ainda dá para comer, eu juro. De onde eu vim, nós mergulhamos a pontinha da bolacha no café, tipo, mas dá para fazer com o chá também, e fica muito gostoso, sabe... – Ino, tentando apaziguar a situação, pega um dos biscoitos, que, molhado demais, praticamente se desmancha na sua mão. Ela olha com nojo para a gororoba. – Ok, esse no caso meio que se afogou no chá, né. – Ela faz uma careta. – Quer saber, os biscoitos estavam uma porcaria, você não precisava mesmo comê-los. Te salvei. De nada.

Ino tira a vasilha de porcelana com os biscoitos da bandeja e coloca sobre o criado mudo. Ela finalmente deixa de falar e olha para a cara de Hinata, que tem a boca em "o". Ino arregala os olhos também. Ah, droga. Primeiro dia do seu novo emprego e já estava ferrada. Os lábios de Hinata se tocam e Ino imagina que a primeira coisa que ela vai falar é "volte para Ibiki imediatamente!" ou "enforquem-na", se é que eles faziam esse tipo de coisa aqui, e já começa a apertar os olhos de nervosismo. Ótimo. Parabéns, Ino.

Segundos depois, porém, Hinata explode numa gargalhada que chacoalha toda a parte superior do seu corpo. Seu rosto, já vermelho, fica ainda mais escarlate. Ino solta alguns risinhos também, mas de alivio. Por fim, Hinata leva a ponta dos dedos até o canto dos olhos lilases para secar as lágrimas.

— Ainda bem que você tirou os biscoitos, eu não os comeria nem se Lorde Kankuro me pedisse – murmura, vermelha, como se contasse um segredo. Parece ser uma piada, então Ino sorri.

— Bem, nesse caso, não seria bem um "pedido", né?

Hinata leva a xícara, completamente cheia, com as duas mãos até os lábios, como se tomasse sopa. Quando já não há risco de derramar nada, segura-a delicadamente pela asa, o mindinho afastado dos demais dedos. Seus olhos sorriem para o comentário de Ino.

— Sim, você está certa, é claro. Então acho que sim, eu teria que comer, de qualquer jeito – concorda, balançando a cabeça levemente. – Ino, pode desfazer minha trança enquanto como?

— Ah, claro! Claro! – a loira solta, imediatamente se sentando atrás de Hinata na cama e puxando sua touca branca o mais cuidadosamente possível. O seu cabelo azul escuro está preso numa trança que se enrola em um coque desajeitado, feito para dormir. Ino retira os grampos um por um, tomando cuidado para não puxar nem um fio.

— Suponho que esteja melhor dos ferimentos? – Hinata pergunta, num tom suave e feminino. É impressionante como sua voz é melodiosa. Ino se pergunta se todas as mulheres desse clã são assim.

— Estou. A Sra. Chiyo se mostrou muito preocupada essa manhã e todos me trataram muito bem. Então muito obrigada, Hinata.

A Hyuuga vira seu tronco em direção à Ino, que precisa deixar os grampos de lado. Ela coloca uma mão sobre a da loira.

— Eu realmente gostaria de merecer ouvir isso, mas, no entanto, é para Gaara que você deve agradecimentos. Ele arranjou tudo.

A loira tenta não pensar muito sobre como ela diz o nome do ruivo assim, tão naturalmente, e prefere não dizer que ele só estava deixando que ela fosse uma criada, sem precisar casar-se com Ibiki, para tirar a culpa das próprias costas. Provavelmente o discurso sobre ser espancada e estuprada tinha o feito repensar o caso e temer suas dividas com Deus; ele com certeza não gostaria de ter a vida de uma pobre e virgem senhorita na sua conta, no mundo além. Era assim que as pessoas desse tempo pensavam.

— Mesmo assim; você me ajudou. Então obrigada.

Hinata acena positivamente e, após soltar devagar a mão de Ino, volta a ficar de costas.

— Quantos anos tem, Ino, se me permite perguntar? – pergunta a garota, delicadamente, em um tom curioso de adolescente. Ino continua a retirar os grampos, lembrando/percebendo como Hinata é jovem.

— 21.

— Oh! – Hinata solta, de repente, surpresa. – Eu diria que tem menos. Eu... – Ela deixa de falar, balançando a cabeça. – Não, desculpe.

Ino arqueia a sobrancelha, finalmente a trança caindo do coque. Agora é só desfazê-la.

— O que foi? Diga.

— Não, é só um pensamento bobo e... e constrangedor. – A menina murmura, sua voz um pouco envergonhada e trêmula dessa vez. Ino consegue vê-la engolindo em seco, como se tentasse conter algo; não sabia bem o porquê, mas algo na voz deca lhe dizia que poderia ser uma gagueira. De repente Hinata leva as mãos até as bochechas e balança a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – Ah, que vergonha.

Ela parece genuinamente constrangida com o que quer que tenha pensado, mas agora Ino está curiosa. Ajeita-se sobre as próprias pernas e solta o cabelo da garota por um instante que, percebendo, se vira devagar. Uau, ela parecia uma maçã. Nem Sakura ficava vermelha assim, e olha que a amiga costumava ser muito branca quando ela e Ino ainda não desciam para o litoral praticamente todo fim de semana.

— Vai, diz logo! Qual é, você não pode me deixar na curiosidade agora.

Hinata parece um pouco confusa com o que ela disse, mas abaixa os olhos para o colchão devagar e morde o lábio inferior. De repente suas mãos estão juntas, os dedos se tocando e se puxando ansiosamente.

— É s-só que... Eu ouvi, uma vez, que as garotas das vilas deixam de ser... donzelas... com pouca idade – murmura, sem coragem de olhar Ino nos olhos. Ah, agora ela entende o constrangimento. Ino coça o queixo, olhando para cima e pensando que tinha 14 anos quando perdera a virgindade. É, ok. – Mas você _já tem_ 21 e disse à Lorde Kankuro que ainda é uma.

Ino faz uma careta. Como assim ela "já tem" 21? Ei, isso era pouco! Na maioria dos países, só poderia beber oficialmente, dentro da lei, agora. Humpf, tudo era menor para eles por que essas pessoas morriam aos, o quê? 50 anos? Fala sério. Além do desodorante, esperava ser a primeira pessoa a inventar os _produtos Ivone_. Era melhor começar as pesquisas logo.

A loira balança a cabeça, tentando deixar de pensar besteira.

— Eu... hã... isso é meio que verdade, mas as pessoas exageram. E, também, eu achava que conseguiria virar uma serva do Senhor logo. Se eu me casasse e... hm... – ela olha para a cara embaraçada de Hinata, que parecia querer cavar um túnel agora mesmo. Ino precisa conter as palavras "trepar" e "foder". – E quisesse fazer coisas... como... hã... como filhos! Isso, filhos. Se eu me casasse e fosse fazer filhos, que tipo de noviça poderia ser?!

— Sim, você tem razão. – Hinata abre a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, um brilho em seus olhos, mas, assim como apareceu, ele desaparece e ela crispa os lábios, colocando uma mecha do cabelo para trás da orelha. Ino pode perceber, nesse momento, que o quer que vá sair da sua boca não era a intenção original. – Eu... Já sonhei com isso, também. – Ela bate um dedo no outro, os anelares. – Mas nem todas nós podemos ser freiras, certo?

A última parte é só um murmúrio, como se ela quisesse se convencer disso. Devagar, Hinata volta a se virar de costas.

— Eu acho – é tudo o que Ino consegue responder, sem estar muito certa de que deveria continuar no assunto. Ela começa a desfazer a trança do cabelo de Hinata. O clima parece um pouco pesado e, incomodada, Ino tenta por um sorriso na voz. – E você, Srta. Hinata, quantos anos tem?

— Por favor, quando estivermos sozinhas, só Hinata é o suficiente. Em público, meu primo vai preferir "Srta. Hyuuga", então creio que seja o mais recomendado. – Sua voz é de desculpas, demonstrando que não se importa com a forma como usam seu nome. Ino concorda num arranhar de garganta. Logo depois, Hinata está animada outra vez: — Eu fiz 18 a três meses!

Ino se controla para não assobiar de susto. Ok, tinha achado que ela era nova, isso era muito obvio por sua carinha de bebê sem manchas, mas agora, conversando, Hinata definitivamente não agia como os adolescentes que ela conhecia e tinha sido. Provavelmente tinha a ver com o fato de que todo mundo aqui amadurecia mais rápido, já que a morte estava aí aos 50 anos –50 anos, fala sério!

— Ah, nossa, uau, quer dizer...

— Eu sei. Você quer dizer "como continua sendo Srta. Hyuuga, então?" – Os ombros de Hinata caem quando ela diz isso, num tom pesado. Ino franze o cenho; hm, não, não era isso o que ela ia dizer.

— Não pensei isso. – Ino responde, ao ver que a Hyuuga não vai dizer mais nada. Ela até deixou de comer. De algum jeito, não parece que foi a fala da Yamanaka que trouxe essa constatação, seja lá o que ela queira dizer. Ino diria que a garota estava pensando nisso mesmo antes dela chegar. – Só fiquei impressionada por que, hm... você me parece madura para sua idade.

Hinata se vira para olhá-la além do ombro, o rosto vermelho com o elogio. Os olhos refletem a felicidade em ouvir isso, assim como seu sorriso.

— Ninguém nunca me disse isso antes – confessa, num murmúrio tímido.

Ino arqueia a sobrancelha esquerda.

— Mesmo?

— Mesmo. Temari costuma dizer que sou como um jovem pardal-doméstico. Não me pergunte o que isso quer dizer, nem eu consigo entendê-la às vezes. – Ri devagar, para si mesma. – Mas Tenten me era mais suave e dizia assim, sempre que estávamos juntas, que eu era como uma margarida.

Ino a olha por um momento e então para cima, pensando.

— Bem, eu não conheço sua amiga Tenten, mas ela tem razão. As margaridas são as flores das jovens, sabe, da inocência, da pureza e mesmo da virgindade. Até o nome tem a ver com você: significa pérola e, hm, eu não descreveria seus olhos de outro jeito – a Yamanaka diz, muito animada. Isso tinha a feito se lembrar de seus pais, agora tão longe e... Ino pisca, para ver o rosto surpreso de Hinata, que parece ainda mais vermelha com todos os adjetivos.

— Como sabe tanto sobre uma flor...? – pergunta, curiosa.

— Meus pais mantém uma floricultura – explica, suavemente. Enquanto crescia, ela tinha aprendido muito sobre flores e buquês, principalmente enquanto trabalhava em meio expediente para os dois, que ainda moravam afastados do centro de Konoha. Ela suspira, se lembrando deles enquanto continua desfazendo a trança de Hinata. – Você aprende todo esse tipo de coisa crescendo assim.

Hinata, que está muito mais de frente agora e parece ter se esquecido da comida, que ao menos está pela metade, junta as sobrancelhas.

— Tem uma floricultura? Parece maravilhoso.

— E é. – Finalmente Hinata está com o cabelo completamente solto, que cai em ondas por seus ombros até os seios, alcançando a cintura não tão fina. Ino a admira por um momento; ela é realmente tão bonita! É como estar olhando para uma modelo. E ela que tinha pensado que ficava bem quando acordava... – Lidar com as flores é muito relaxante.

— Mais do que com as ovelhas? – Hinata sorri, se curvando só um pouco para arranjar uma escova no criado mudo. Ela entrega a escova na mão da Yamanaka.

Ino entreabre os lábios. Ah, é. As ovelhas de Alto Céu. Aff. Esse lugar estava começando a lhe dar nos nervos.

— Ah, muito mais. Você não tem nem ideia.

* * *

Hinata, a senhorita Hyuuga, disse que precisava se banhar. Ino, extremamente confusa, olhou para a cara dela e se perguntou o que deveria fazer a seguir – ela também passou os olhos pelo avental novinho já sujo e imaginou o que Chiyo diria. Hinata, parecendo confusa com a confusão dela, levantou-se e, segundos depois que o tinha feito, bateram na porta. Quem entrou foram duas criadas que também vestiam preto e branco e chapéus em sua cabeça, carregando uma enorme e pesada bacia de madeira coberta por uma toalha branca. Das beiradas, um grosso vapor escapava.

As duas cumprimentaram Hinata cordialmente e, mal olhando para Ino, se dirigiram até o fim do quarto, para a porta que a loira tinha visto mais cedo. Elas abriram e entram, no que Hinata acenou com a cabeça para que Ino a seguisse. Um pouco desajeitada, a loira o fez, até que estivessem as quatro dentro do lavabo.

Ino descobriu, um pouco impressionada, uma espécie de latrina rústica, de porcelana e um assento de madeira que lhe deixou muito invejosa, visto os penicos que estava usando. Ah, cara. O lugar era arejado e grande e toda a decoração seguia a do quarto, também em tons de vermelho. Também havia dois grandes espelhos e um em cima de um armário, com uma porcelana que parecia imitar uma pia. Estava cheia de água gelada. Também tinha um biombo. Do outro lado, uma banheira alta, que batia praticamente em suas coxas, também já estava meio cheia de água. Foi lá que as duas criadas viraram a água quente, depois de tirar a toalha que conservava o calor.

Elas saíram sob o agradecimento gentil de Hinata e Ino foi incapaz de tirar os olhos da banheira de madeira, imaginando que realmente gostaria de um ofurô agora.

— Hm... Ino?

A loira piscou, tentando desviar os olhos do móvel e tentando parar de se imaginar lá, deitada e relaxando. Com a nova água quente, muito vapor saia e nublava sua visão.

— É... Oi? Sim?

— Você poderia, é... – Hinata olhou para sua própria camisola, gesticulando suavemente. Ino se tocou e rapidamente se aproximou da garota.

— Ah, tá. Foi mal. Aqui. – Ino puxou o nó das costas, fazendo com que a camisola ficasse folgada. Logo depois, com cuidado, começou a puxá-la por cima da cabeça da Hyuuga que, acostumada, ergueu os braços para o alto para ajudar.

Ino segurou o tecido contra o próprio peito, enrolando-o com pouco cuidado. Hinata estava nua na sua frente, mas se encolhia com certa vergonha e não a olhava. A sua pele era branca, leitosa, com poucas partes num intenso cor-de-rosa, como os cotovelos. A curvatura do seu corpo era bonita e natural; ela claramente não fazia exercícios o suficiente para que seus músculos fossem firmes como os de Ino eram, já que ela passava longas horas na academia, e também por seu próprio biotipo não era magro. Mesmo assim, a cintura ainda se realçava no quadril largo e coxas cheias, como os seios. As gordurinhas não pareciam erradas ou fora de lugar – também não a deixavam menos bela.

Sem precisar de instruções para isso, antes que ela entrasse na água Ino se certificou de enrolar o longo e escuro cabelo num coque desajeitado. Ela tentou não ficar olhando para os pelos finos que cercavam as panturrilhas da menina. E também o montante escuro entre suas pernas. A Yamanaka não pôde evitar pensar, no entanto, quando a falta de cera a trairia. Ino era muito adepta da depilação, obrigada, e pretendia voltar ao seu próprio tempo antes que essa estivesse _vencida_. Mesmo assim, ao ver Hinata tão linda e tão natural na sua beleza própria, sem macetes, imaginou que poderia sim ficar uns meses sem depilação – se isso incluísse essa sensualidade rústica, por que não?

Hinata colocou uma perna e depois outra na banheira, murmurando um "muito obrigada" quando Ino prendeu seu cabelo. Em uma respiração, ela estava quase totalmente submergida, se não fosse o rosto corado de calor.

— O sabonete, a escova e as tolhas estão no segundo armário – sussurrou, alguns segundos depois, quando Ino parecia perdida. Ao abrir o armário, ela achou a esponja de costas, as toalhas brancas e um frasco de vidro, tampado, com um líquido cor-de-rosa. Foi só destampá-lo que o cheiro bom de flores invadiu seu nariz. Ao jogar um pouco na água, como Hinata a informou para fazer, Ino não conseguia parar de pensar que queria ter vindo para cá como uma mocinha e não como criada. Isso com certeza mudaria toda a experiência.

Deixou uma das toalhas sobre o armário ao fechá-lo e, quando se virou, toda a água de Hinata já tinha virado espuma branquinha. O cheiro estava sob o banheiro todo.

— Cheira bem, não é? – Hinata murmurou, sorrindo enquanto se encolhia na água. Ino, que aproveitou o chão limpo e brilhante do banheiro para ajoelhar-se ao lado da banheira, concordou com a cabeça. – Ganhei 30 frascos de Gaara, no meu décimo quinto aniversário. Ele encomendou do sul. É uma boa coisa que eu ainda os tenha.

Ino sorri devagar.

— Ele gosta de te presentear – responde, tentando não parecer inquieta. Era isso que eles chamavam de "cortejo"? Fala sério, sabonetes eram presente de tias. Se ela ganhasse um kit _Natural_ de um contatinho, teria mandado ele enfiar em algum lugar. Bem, as coisas são diferentes por aqui.

Hinata se inclina para frente e abraça os próprios joelhos, revelando boa parte da pele espumada das costas.

— Eu acho. – É tudo o que Hinata diz, olhando para muito além do ombro de Ino. Parece um tom de voz um pouco triste e isso faz com que ela levante a sobrancelha. Antes que possa questionar qualquer coisa, porém, Hinata esconde o rosto entre os joelhos e fala: — Pode esfregar minhas costas, por favor?

— Claro, claro – Ino se apressou a dizer, pegando a escova de costas e dando uma olhada nela. Ela moveu-se de joelhos até a parte detrás da banheira e enfiou a escova na água, esfregando a base das costas de Hinata.

A Hyuuga soltou um suspiro com os movimentos leves e Ino sorriu. Pelo menos nisso ela era boa, hein? A loira passa alguns minutos nisso e, quando vai puxar a escova de volta, acaba batendo com o maior lado na nuca de Hinata.

— Ai! – a Hyuuga solta, levando a mão até o local. Ino arregala os olhos, levantando-se imediatamente e puxando a escova consigo.

— Ai meu Deus, me desculpa, eu não...

— Está tudo bem, foi só uma bati... _Ino!_

É tarde demais e Hinata arregala os olhos para a loira indo de cara contra o chão. Ela tinha tentado se curvar para ver o estrago na pele da garota, mas se esquecera da espuma no chão e, hm, escorregara. Ainda deitada no piso, de barriga para baixo e sentindo todo o tecido do seu vestido molhado, a loira tenta matar a vontade de cavar um buraco e se enterrar.

— Porra, caralho, como eu posso ser tão... – vai dizendo, enquanto se senta com a mão na cabeça. Ela pisca ao ver a sombra de Hinata, olhando para si com o rosto escarlate. – Er... macacos me mordam...? De novo. Eu já disse isso, não disse?

Hinata sorri, os olhos ainda preocupados.

— Já. Você está bem?

— Estou. – Ino olha para a mão cicatrizada e acena para Hinata, que coloca uma mecha do cabelo para trás, a que escapou do coque. – E você?

— Também. Não foi nada demais – garante, se referindo à nuca. Ino olha só por precaução, imaginando o que o _piedoso_ Gaara no Sabaku faria se ela machucasse sua cortejada. Ainda sorrindo, Hinata volta a abraçar os joelhos. – Isso acontece muito com você? Cair ou se machucar, quero dizer.

— Desde que eu cheguei aqui. – Ino revira os olhos, se levantando com cuidado dessa vez. – O que quer dizer que Areia Vermelha não me trouxe muita sorte.

— É melhor que eu saia agora. Tem mais água limpa ali, naquele jarro. – Ino concorda com a cabeça, enquanto Hinata diz suavemente, e se move até o enorme jarro de, pelo menos, 5L. – É estranho. Dizem que Areia Vermelha é um lugar de sorte. Geralmente se atribuem o azar à... – Hinata se cala, no que Ino se vira já com o jarro na mão e arqueia a sobrancelha.

— À?

— Bem. – Hinata se levanta, cobrindo os seios com as mãos, e muita espuma escorre desde seus ombros até as panturrilhas ainda cobertas pela água. – À Folha. – Ela murmura como se fosse algo errado e fecha os olhos. Ino joga a água fria desde seu pescoço, deixando que a espuma saia naturalmente até que, enfim, o líquido acaba e Hinata sai da banheira. A Yamanaka alcança a toalha, então, e, percebendo que Hinata não se inclinou para pegá-la, começa a secá-la por si mesma. – Embora eu não compartilhe de tal pensamento – confessa, segundos depois, se encolhendo quando Ino passa o pano felpudo nas suas pernas.

Algo lhe diz que Hinata não deveria estar falando disso em voz alta, mas agora Ino está curiosa.

— Não? – incentiva. – Faz sentido... hã... tal afirmação, vindo daqui. Já que a Folha é lar dos Uchihas.

Hinata franze os lábios e pede a camisola que estava vestindo antes. Ino logo a veste. Quando pode ver o rosto da Hyuuga de novo, já coberta, ela encara o chão, como se tivesse medo de falar.

— É só que... A Folha foi onde eu nasci. E lá é tudo tão bonito e bom como aqui. Me dói ter que falar ou concordar com pensamentos equivocados, só porquê as duas partes não se gostam. E isso é um segredo, mas nem o Deserto Demoníaco pode ser comparado, em beleza, aos montes e bosques infinitos da Folha.

Ino sorri, vendo os pontos vermelhos no rosto de Hinata que denunciam seu medo de falar tal coisa tão alto. Ela já sabia que os Hyuugas tinham vindo de Konoha, mas ouvi-la falando assim fazia parecer muito mais real – Hinata realmente amava Konoha e parecia sentir falta dela, o que queria dizer que não fazia muito tempo que a ruptura tinha acontecido. Mais de três anos, com certeza, uma vez que Gaara a presenteara aos 15, mas o que era três anos frente ao tempo de formação de Sunagakure e Konohagakure? A loira balança a cabeça, querendo muito concordar, embora saiba que é uma comparação injusta a imagem da Konoha tecnológica e cheia de prédios que tinha, frente à campesina Areia Vermelha.

Ino não o faz, já que ela nunca tinha estado na Folha. Pois era uma simples camponesa de Alto Céu. E, mesmo que Hinata tenha confessado uma admiração tão grande pelo local, ela não podia levar bem se a Yamanaka concordasse – Hinata era a herdeira Hyuuga, até onde Ino podia dizer, e ela era só... bem, nesse caso, um criada. Uma criada que poderia passar a traidora a qualquer momento.

* * *

Ino mal soube como, mas, foi só elas deixarem o banheiro que um sorriso se pôs nos lábios de Hinata. Ela parecia animada, agora que estava completamente acordada, e lembrava a menina gentil da noite anterior. Ela indicou todas as suas roupas para a loira no enorme guarda-roupas onde, embaixo dos vestidos pendurados, estavam as peças intimas. Mais embaixo, separado em duas gavetas, uma coleção de saltos-altos. A loira não pôde evitar ficar impressionada e um pouco invejosa. Ela nem gostava de babados, mas os babados dessas peças pareciam tão, tão certos... Ela realmente estava sentindo falta dos shoppings, cruzes.

Ino pegou um espartilho bege, uma calçola branca cheia de babados, que não alcançaria mais que os joelhos de Hinata, e meias 7/8, também beges. Deixou tudo sobre a cama e ajudou a Hyuuga a escolher o vestido do dia; todas as suas peças eram claras e delicadas, como ela, e as duas acabaram escolhendo, juntas, um vestido longo e rosa bebê, estampando com desenhos um pouco mais escuros de rosas.

A loira a ajudou a se livrar do camisão mais uma vez e depois pegou a calçola, muito parecida com a que ela própria estava usando por baixo do seu vestido – exceto que o tecido dessa era muito melhor, e havia rendinhas em suas beiradas – e se abaixou para vesti-la. Ficou um pouco larga no quadril e Hinata ia se mover para arrumar, mas Ino pegou as meias depressa, não querendo parecer retardada outra vez, e começou a calçá-las em Hinata, que usava os braços para esconder os seios, ainda tímida.

— E... certo, prontinho. Ei, até que eu sou boa nisso. Ok, vamos tentar o espartilho agora. – Foi dizendo, quando as meias pareciam certas na Hyuuga; essa segurava o riso com a empolgação evidente da loira, que parecia estar vendo as coisas finalmente dando certo.

— Quando acabarmos por aqui, eu posso te levar até nosso jardim principal. Quer dizer, é o jardim da Sra. Hana, mas eu sei que ela não irá se incomodar. Temos flores lindas lá, tenho certeza que você vai gostar. – Hinata disse, apoiando-se no dossel da cama quando Ino passou o espartilho pelos seus braços. Ele se assemelhava muito a um colete com um profundo decote, mas, quando chegou nas costas, a loira quase suspirou de medo. Não estavam nem perto de se fechar. É claro que Ino sabia que um desses era usado justamente para apertar _tudo_ e formar uma boa silhueta, mas isso era simplesmente exagerado demais.

— Deve ser lindo, mesmo. Mas, hm, eu preciso que você prenda o ar um pouco. – Se apressou em dizer, no que Hinata, ainda com o cabelo no coque desajeitado, acenou positivamente com a cabeça, já acostumada. Ela prendeu o ar e arqueou o pescoço. Ino morde o lábio inferior, puxando com força os dois lados da peça para se encontrarem de vez. – Hã... Um pouquinho mais.

Hinata agarra com mais força a madeira do dossel e puxa o ar mais uma vez. Ino se sente aos 15 anos de novo, quando ela e Sakura inventaram de comprar uma daquelas cintas milagrosas das propagandas de TV, sem contar nada aos pais. Ok, realmente a cinturinha era outra coisa, mas você mal respirava! No fim das contas, quando ficaram mais velhas as duas entraram para academia e aulas de zumba. E também diminuíram as besteiras que comiam, a parte mais difícil.

No caso da Hyuuga, ela não tinha lá muita escolha. Com certeza uma moça sem espartilho não poderia ser boa coisa. Ino, atrapalhada com os barbantes para puxar, finalmente parece juntar as duas partes. Ela puxa com força, determinada, no que Hinata solta uma exclamação alta – alta demais! Ino arregala os olhos, soltando a peça imediatamente, mas essa já está presa no corpo de Hinata.

— Ai meu Deus, Hinata, você...

A Hyuuga se curva e coloca a mão sobre o estômago, a outra batendo freneticamente na madeira. Sua boca aberta puxa várias lavadas de ar, como se estivesse engasgando. Ino fica pálida; ah, merda. Hinata estava com falta de ar – tipo, _de verdade_ , não algo levinho.

— Merda, ai meu Deus, Hinata, fica parada aí, pera aí... – Ino vai dizendo, tentando desfazer o laço que tinha prendido o maldito espartilho. Hinata acena freneticamente para a própria cara e não consegue ficar parada, procurando a bendita respiração.

— I-Ino... – ela chama, entre uma puxada de ar e outra, e sua mão bate freneticamente da madeira, deixando a mente da Yamanaka uma bagunça, o pânico a invadindo de uma só vez. A menina, que já não tinha cor nenhuma, parecia estar ficando cinza. Se isso continuasse, ela desmaiaria. Como uma peça de roupa podia ser tão difícil de ser aberta outra vez?! Parecia que tudo o que Ino poderia puxar iria só apertar mais.

Ela dá dois passos para trás, sem ter ideia do que fazer, as mãos trêmulas. Não tinha ideia se um desmaio facilitaria ou pioraria a situação, e, Kim, nem queria descobrir! Ela dá uma olhada na bandeja, procurando alguma faca, mas não há nada. Hinata continua batendo na madeira e tentando pronunciar algum som em meio às inspiradas.

Pense, Ino, vamos, talvez seja só...

— Perdão, mas eu... Senhorita Hinata! – um grito corta o ar e Ino sente a própria tremedeira alcançando picos. Matsuri aparece da porta, assustada, e corre na direção de Hinata, suas mãos deslizando com habilidade para as costas dela.

Ino só consegue dar passos para trás e agarrar a lareira com as mãos geladas, sentindo os pulos no peito. Uou. Essa tinha passado muito, _muito_ perto. Seus olhos finalmente focalizam e ela deixa de suar frio ao ver Hinata voltar à postura, segurando o espartilho aberto contra o tronco, para que ele não caia.

— Se sente melhor? – Matsuri pergunta, sem sair de perto dela nem um único centímetro. Hinata, ainda ofegante, balança a cabeça de cima para baixo.

— Sim, muito obrigada.

Matsuri concorda e puxa delicadamente os fios de espartilho, de forma a amarrá-lo firme, mas não sufocante. Ino observa tudo em silêncio, deixando o alívio tomar conta do seu corpo.

— Perdão, Srta. Hinata. Eu vou comunicar esse incidente à Sra. Chiyo imediatamente e tomaremos as devidas providências. Ino claramente não é apropriada e tenho certeza que a Sra. Chiyo vai puni-la imediatamente e tirá-la do cargo. – Matsuri se apressa em dizer, muito firme, como se tivesse ensaiado tudo. Ino arregala os olhos. Já consegue visualizar a dona Chiyo com um chicote na mão, dando nas costas dela.

— Não! – Hinata interrompe, com o espartilho amarrado direito agora, e se vira depressa para olhar Matsuri de frente. As duas criadas a encaram, surpresas. Ela parece muito determinada e até um pouco assustada com a possibilidade de afastamento da loira. – Não, por favor. Não é necessário. Ino não fez por querer, foi um simples acidente. Você não deve falar disso com ninguém, Matsuri, por favor. Muito menos para a Sra. Chiyo! – pede, muito ansiosa

A criada mais nova que Ino, ainda um pouco surpresa com a reação da Hyuuga, cruza as mãos na frente do corpo e acena positivamente.

— Como quiser.

— Ótimo. – Hinata respira fundo, relaxando o corpo todo, e se apoia no dossel mais uma vez, parecendo aliviada. Ela realmente não queria que Matsuri saísse por ai dizendo que Ino tinha a sufocado ou coisa assim. – Ótimo. Obrigada, Matsuri. Você pode me ajudar com as roupas, enquanto penso?

— É claro.

Antes que Matsuri alcance o vestido, ela lança um olhar de aviso, do tipo "você enlouqueceu?!" para Ino, que se encolhe ainda mais próxima à lareira. A loira assiste em silêncio enquanto Matsuri ajuda Hinata, depois de puxar os cordões de sua calçola para se ajustar melhor. Hinata parece pensativa com a situação que acabou de lhe acontecer, mas não brava. Ela não dirige o olhar para Ino que começa, sem querer, a ficar ansiosa também. O que ela quis dizer com "pensar"? Certamente era o castigo que ela receberia. Tinha quase matado a herdeira Hyuuga! Argh. Também tinha acabado com os biscoitos dela e parecia, quase literalmente, uma barata tonta. É, até que merecia um castigo.

— Estava com Temari? – Hinata pergunta de repente, para Matsuri, quando ela começa a ajustar o seu decote de forma que o espartilho não se revele. Antes de botá-lo, no entanto, Ino viu quando a criada tirou do guarda-roupa um acessório da cintura, como um cinto com almofadas, que ajudaria a estufar a saia.

— Sim, Srta. Hinata. Ela está se sentindo bem essa manhã e pediu para ficar sozinha, não pretende se arrumar ainda – explica, brevemente, enquanto arruma as alças do vestido. – Foi quando passei por aqui e ouvi... sons.

— Entendo. Você fez bem em entrar, obrigada – Hinata sorri gentil para a criada, que tem sua altura e sorri de volta. Logo depois franze seus lábios e murmura, tentando não parecer curiosa: — Você viu se ela se alimentou?

— Não muito, Srta. Hinata. Mas pediu que a bandeja fosse retirada só daqui uma hora, então creio que comerá mais.

— Ah! Eu espero que esteja certa – responde, parecendo feliz com a resposta da outra. Ino junta as sobrancelhas, brincando com os próprios dedos de uma maneira constrangedora. Que preocupação era essa se a menina estava ou não comendo?

— Pronto – Matsuri diz, afastando-se dois passos da Hyuuga. Ino se inclina um pouco para o lado para ver melhor, e percebe Hinata completamente vestida; o vestido cai nela como uma luva e realça o vermelho natural de suas bochechas. É um traje menos sofisticado que o da noite anterior, mas deve ser por que é dia. Só está faltando os sapatos, mas Matsuri ergue o rosto para o cabelo desarrumado de Hinata. – Quer que eu a penteie, Srta. Hinata?

— O quê? – Hinata pisca, parecendo ter voltado à realidade agora. Ela estava pensativa enquanto olhava para o rosto da criada. – Ah, não. Não, muito obrigada. Quero fazer isso sozinha, hoje.

A morena de coque acena positivamente, dando mais um passo para trás e dobrando os joelhos num cumprimento respeitoso.

— Como quiser.

E então o silêncio enche o quarto. Ino queria cavar um buraco agora mesmo, sem ter ideia se ter sido esquecida é bom ou ruim. Ela está quase fazendo parte da decoração do quarto, fala sério. Hinata, por sua vez, começa a andar, ainda só com as meias, de um lado para o outro, as mãos apoiadas sobre a parte da frente da saia levemente armada. Seus lábios formam um pequeno bico e suas sobrancelhas franzem e desfranzem, como se sua mente estivesse funcionando muito rápido. Nenhuma das duas criadas a interrompe.

De repente, Hinata estala a língua.

— Matsuri – ela chama num tom de quem teve uma ideia, parando de repente.

— Sim, Srta. Hinata...? – a criada responde, um pouco duvidosa. Ino tenta não rir do seu tom quase escondido de "lá vem coisa".

— Bem, você é criada de Temari há algum tempo.

— Há 4 anos.

— Isso, há 4 anos! É claro – Hinata vai dizendo, ficando mais animada. – Talvez você possa, bem, ensinar Ino todas as coisas que você sabe? Como você deve saber, ela chegou agora. Eu ficaria muito feliz se aceitasse ajudá-la. Seria um grande favor. – A Hyuuga se aproxima dela, falando com um tom de voz feliz e doce, e segura em suas mãos. Matsuri, de sobrancelhas arqueadas, olha para as mãos que seguram as suas e depois para o rosto oval de Hinata. – Por favor!

— Hã... É claro...?

— Ótimo! – Hinata solta as mãos dela para bater uma pequena palma e sorrir de orelha à orelha. Seu rosto fica ainda mais cor-de-rosa com a animação. – Obrigada, Matsuri. Acho que... duas semanas seria um tempo adequado? Ah, não estenda a presença da Sra. Hisako por muito mais tempo, eu já não a aguent... – Hinata para imediatamente, percebendo o que falara. – Eh! Não diga isso para ela, por favor.

Ino segura a risada do rosto agora assustado de Hinata, como se tivesse sido pega roubando doce da mesa. Matsuri olha para a Hyuuga com certo carinho, como uma irmã mais nova, e a Yamanaka quase sorri ao ver a cena. É fácil dizer que Hinata deve ser muito querida por todos.

— 2 semanas e Ino quase poderá roubar meu emprego, Srta. Hinata – Matsuri garante, sorrindo, e Hinata dá mais palmas. Ela se vira para Ino, sorrindo.

— Não é esplêndido? Viu, consegui-te uma tutora. – Hinata morde o lábio inferior, tomando a mão de Ino na sua que desenha um "desculpe" com os lábios, se referindo ao espartilho. Ela balança a cabeça e, ainda apertando sua mão, se vira para a outra. – Matsuri, peça que suba a Sra. Hisako, ela permanecerá comigo por essas duas semanas e hoje pretendo ficar pelos jardins. – Matsuri faz sua pequena reverência outra vez e Hinata se vira para Ino, murmurando muito baixo, ainda que divertida: — Aprenda com ela, Ino, por favor. Eu já não aguento não ter ninguém para conversar durante os dias.

* * *

Ino não entendeu o desespero de Hinata nem um pouco direito e pretendia perguntar à Matsuri, assim que as duas ficariam sozinhas no corredor – elas precisavam voltar para contatar Hisako e fazer sabe-se lá o que. Quando a porta de Hinata se fechou delicadamente, e a Hyuuga continuava sorrindo, no entanto, Matsuri olhou-a como se ela tivesse perdido um parafuso. Ou _alguns_ parafusos.

— Você endoidou? Podia tê-la matado! Imagina só! Como raios se tornou criada dos Fuumas?!

A Yamanaka se encolhe frente às broncas, um pouco envergonhada por que sabia que, infelizmente, as merecia. Ela arqueia as sobrancelhas para a última parte.

— "Se tornou"? Hã... Eu nunca fui criada dos Fuumas; na verdade, de ninguém. Eu _ia_ ser. Mas aí rolaram umas coisas e eu parei aqui. – Ino diz, um pouco feliz de virar o jogo e agora Matsuri parecer a louca. – E na minha defesa, ninguém deveria vestir àqueles espartilhos, ok? Não importa o quão bonitos sejam, aquela coisa pode matar alguém. Sério.

Matsuri não parece ter ouvido uma só sílaba da sua defesa, pois a olhar de lábios entreabertos e olhos confusos.

— A velha Chiyo está ficando louca, estou falando. Foi o que ela me disse pela manhã: "vá acordar a menina dos Fuumas". Eu não teria a deixado sozinha se soubesse! – Ela pisa com mais força no chão, praguejando algo contra a governante. Nesse momento, Matsuri levantar o ar, suspeita. – Espera aí. Como fez com que Neji a aprovasse para ser criada da Srta. Hinata sem experiência alguma?

Neji? Quem era Neji?! Sério, o anel não podia tê-la mandado com um dicionário ou coisa assim? Neji... Neji... Se ele escolhia as criadas de Hinata, então deveria ser alguém próximo dela...

— Hã... Eu...

— Matsuri! – uma voz feminina, grossa, corta o ar e Ino quase suspira de alívio. – Ei, eu te procurei a manhã toda, onde você estava?!

As duas se viram para o fim do corredor, onde outra escada dá para o terceiro andar – o andar do quarto de, hm, Gaara. Quem está parada é uma mulher de cabelos pretos também presos em um coque, com uma franja caindo próxima de suas sobrancelhas. Ela veste branco e preto, como as outras duas, e carrega uma bandeja cheia de louças vazias nos braços. Ela é bonita e também parece ter a idade delas. A falta de um chapéu na cabeça revela para Ino que ela deve ser uma "criada especial", como ela e Matsuri.

— Yukata – Matsuri cumprimenta, animada, conforme a menina se aproxima delas. Ino continua em silêncio, se perguntando se o destino estava a ajudando ou coisa assim. Era a terceira vez no dia que era interrompida de se ferrar. – A velha Chiyo me mandou para o poço, você acredita?! Eu carreguei 5 baldes! Baldes! 5! Argh. Eu não vejo a hora de Rin ficar curada logo e Miku voltar.

— Depois que eu digo que ninguém deveria ficar desejando filhos a esmo... – Yukata diz, suspirando. Seu olhar passa para Ino nesse momento e a loira engole em seco. – Ei, essa não é...

— A garota de Alto Céu, dormindo na cama de Miku ontem? – Matsuri interrompe, mexendo os ombros. – A própria.

Ino faz uma careta. Ela tinha mesmo que ficar conhecida como "garota de Alto Céu"? Nesse momento se vira para Yukata, tentando ser paciente.

— Er... Oi. Me chamo Ino.

— Yukata, prazer – a menina lhe responde, parecendo de boa vontade. Ao menos alguém era gentil aqui. Ela se vira para Matsuri imediatamente. – Certo, enfim, eu estava te procurando para contar uma coisa! Você não sabe o que aconteceu na oitiva ontem!

Matsuri arregala os olhos e Ino sente as mãos suando de novo. Ah, não. _"Por favor, falem dos porcos comedores de couve",_ é tudo o que ela consegue pensar.

— Ah! O quê? – pergunta a criada, animada.

— Uma mulher recusou um pedido de casamento do Sr. Ibiki! E durante a oitiva, ainda por cima.

Ino tem vontade de estapear a própria cara. Matsuri, ao contrário, coloca a mão na boca em forma "o", surpresa.

— Está de brincadeira?!

— Bem que eu gostaria, mas parece que foi um verdadeiro escândalo. Tudo bem que ele não tem a melhor das casas, mas a reserva de dinheiro dele deve ser grande o suficiente para aguentar morar naquela vilazinha. – Yukata vai dizendo, parecendo inconformada com a história. Matsuri concorda com ela, balança a cabeça, o rosto ainda surpreso.

— Ele é mesmo avarento, não é? Mas eu não culpo a garota. Quer dizer, aquelas cicatrizes dele...

— E? É por isso que você nunca irá casar. Eu não recusaria um homem só por causa de suas cicatrizes; não quando posso fazer uma cicatriz em seu bolso direito. – Yukata finge uma cara malvada e Matsuri ri alto. Se Ino não estivesse tão tensa, teria rido também.

— E é _por isso_ que ninguém te propôs. Vê, nem todos os homens consideram rostos bonitos acima de bons corações. – As duas garotas se encaram super sérias e logo depois caem na gargalhada com a frase de Matsuri. Ino não pode evitar pensar em Sakura e nas palhaçadas que elas faziam juntas. – Eu falei como a Srta. Hinata ou não falei?

— A própria. Só te faltam os seios... – Matsuri olha para o próprio decote quase plano, fazendo uma careta. –... e a beleza, e o dinheiro, e a virgind...

— Continue e essa bandeja vai parar na sua cabeça – ameaça, ficando vermelha de raiva, e Yukata só ri, o que faz a outra sorrir também. – E então, quem foi?

— Quem foi o quê?

— Oras. Que recusou casar-se com Ibiki.

Ino se engasga. Ela já estava aliviada, já que as meninas tinham quase se esquecido da presença dela, Deus. Yukata faz uma cara pensativa.

— Eu não a vi. – Nesse momento, seus olhos passam por Ino e ela franze as sobrancelhas. – Mas me disseram que ela tem cabelos loir...

Ino bate na própria coxa, por cima do vestido.

— MATSURI! – chama, alto demais, e as duas meninas olham para ela surpresas. A Yamanaka consegue sentir que está pálida, completamente, mas faz um esforço para botar um sorriso nervoso na cara. – Você... er... Não queria saber como Neji me contratou?! Talvez Yukata queira ouvir isso, também. História interessante, hehe.

— O Sr. Hyuuga te contratou? – Yukata murmura, impressionada, passando os olhos dos pés à cabeça de Ino, como se só a visse agora. A loira faz uma careta para o "Sr. Hyuuga". O pai de Hinata era o H. Hyuuga, ela tinha quase certeza, então quem era Neji? Só tinha falado sobre ele para mudar de assunto.

Matsuri bate uma mão na outra e se anima outra vez, olhando para Yukata.

— Ah! Eu tinha uma coisa para te contar, também. Ino é a nova criada da Srta. Hinata.

— Eh? Eu achei que ele só aprovaria mulheres mais velhas, desde que Tenten foi embora – Yukata murmura, confusa, dando mais uma olhada em Ino, que ainda está tentando processar as informações. Ok, então esse Neji escolhia as criadas de Hinata? Bem, fora Gaara que a colocara na posição, mas algo lhe avisava que as duas não deveriam saber disso. Afinal, se Chiyo não havia dito nada, talvez o próprio Gaara assim quisesse.

— Sim, mas isso já tem tanto tempo. Talvez ele tenha mudado de ideia? – Matsuri dá de ombros. Devagar, ela se vira para Ino com um olhar divertido e suspeito. Ah, ela conhecia esse olhar. Era o mesmo que ela e Sakura usavam quando uma de suas amigas desaparecia com alguém na balada e reaparecia só pelo fim, muito menos arrumada do que quando entrara; o olhar de "e aí, você deu, não deu?" – Ou Ino sabe como fazê-lo...

Yukata não parece tão animada, na verdade suas bochechas tomam um tom rosado de... ciúmes? Ino tenta reunir todas as informações na mente. Neji era um Hyuuga, então era parente de Hinata. Escolhia as criadas dela. Se Yukata sentia qualquer atração por ele e Matsuri estava falando sobre Ino ter dormido ou não com ele, então o Hyuuga não deveria ser muito velho. Hm... Hinata tinha dito algo sobre ser chamada de "Srta. Hyuuga" na frente do... primo...?

Primo!

Ela arregala os olhos, percebendo a nova revelação. Bem, podia não ter nada a ver, mas e se...? E era sua única aposta, também.

— Hã... Sim! Sim, Neji. Neji, o... primo de Hinata...? – As duas criadas não fazem caretas, então Ino quase suspira de alivio. Quase. Por que, assim, ela continuava encrencada. Tinha que inventar uma história imediatamente e tomar muito cuidado para não se enrolar nas mentiras. – Eu... Er... Então, eu conheci Neji há muito tempo, sabe? Quer dizer, não tanto tempo assim, nós somos novos, né. Enfim, uns... 3 anos? Deve ser, é. 3 anos. E rolou uma química...?

Yukata franze a testa.

— Uma química? – ela pergunta, um pouco perdida, olhando para Matsuri. Seus olhos dizem claramente "onde acharam essa menina?!". Matsuri resolve o problema abanando a mão e dando de ombros.

— Ela é de Alto Céu. Do sudeste, pelo que eu entendi.

— Ah. – É tudo o que Yukata diz, como se isso explicasse tudo. Ino controla a vontade de fazer uma careta. Fala sério, o que essas pessoas tinham contra Alto Céu?!

— _Cof_ , sem interromper a história, por favor? – pede, um pouco ofendida como as pessoas tratavam sua falsa origem. Qual é, Ino não tinha sangue de barata. Ok que na verdade ela era de Konoha, mas para essas pessoas ela era de Alto Céu e a loira estava entrando no personagem. – Enfim, mas nada disso do que vocês estão pensando aconteceu. Não que Neji não tenha tentado, é claro, é só olhar para mim, mas eu sou uma serva de Deus. Pelo menos de coração, eu acho.

Matsuri a olha como se estivesse completamente perdida.

— Eu não tinha ideia de que Neji tinha estado em Alto Céu, para ser honesta.

Yukata não parece tão surpresa, no entanto, apesar de lançar olhares estranhos para Ino.

— Não é como se pudéssemos saber todas as rotas de suas expedições. E os Hyuugas são exploradores natos. Se nem sobre o Sr. Gaara e o Lorde Kankuro sabemos tudo, quem dirá dele? – Há uma admiração explicita em seu tom de voz, mas Ino trata de ignorar isso e balançar a cabeça animadamente. Ela tinha ideia que muitos homens nessa época mal paravam em seus castelos. Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha eram grandes exemplos disso. Ela olha para Ino logo depois, no entanto, tomando cuidado com sua bandeja. – Mas se _nada_... aconteceu entre vocês, o que está fazendo aqui, se não é amante dele?

Ino arregala os olhos para o que ela disse, um pouco impressionada. As mulheres desse tempo não deveriam, supostamente, apenas _sugerir_ coisas? Agora, isso tinha sido muito explicito! Matsuri faz uma careta indignada, mas ri logo depois.

— Ah, Yukata, meu Deus! Vai assustá-la.

— É apenas a verdade. Não importa o que você me diga, Matsuri, Tenten só durou o que durou por aqui, por que esquentava a cama dele todas as manhãs.

— E por causa do apreço da Srta. Hyuuga por ela. – Matsuri inclui, rapidamente, parecendo justa. A moça de cabelos negros revira os olhos escuros.

— Também, mas todos sabem que o primeiro é o real motivo.

— Ei! Eu não sou amante de ninguém! – Ino diz logo, ofendida. Ela lá era mulher de ficar com cara casado?! Nem namorado, obrigada. Sempre tinha tido muito cuidado com seus peguetes. – Eu o levei até um veterin... cof, cuidador de cavalos,... quando o seu estava ferido e ele estava por Alto Céu. E então, quando vim parar aqui em Areia Vermelha, depois de ter me desentendido com outros futuros criados dos Fuumas, ele me reconheceu e me ofereceu um lugar para ficar. É claro que nada nesse mundo é de graça, né, então estou trabalhando como vocês, obrigada. Não estou sendo amante de ninguém, garota.

Yukata pisca, ficando um pouco vermelha, claramente constrangida. Matsuri está segurando o riso e Ino sabe que, se estivesse um pouquinho bêbada, já teria partido para a agressão. Ela era simples assim. Felizmente para Yukata, ela estava muito sóbria. Então Yukata fecha os olhos e, rindo baixinho, balança a cabeça e volta a olhar a moça loira.

— Olha, eu gostaria de ter conhecido mais pessoas de Alto Céu como você.

Ino olha para ela um pouco desconfiada.

— Hã... Obrigada?

Logo os olhos pequenos e escuros dela estão descendo pelo vestido de Ino, no que ela junta as sobrancelhas devagar.

— Certo, Srta. "eu estou trabalhando como vocês", onde está o seu avental?

Ino olha para o próprio quadril, agora vazio, e sorri amarelo.

— Hm. Sobre isso...

* * *

Primeiras coisas primeiro. Ino deixou bem claro, depois de passar alguns segundos pensando nisso, que Neji, ou Sr. Hyuuga, como Matsuri e Yukata preferiam usar e agora ela também, explicou que não poderia ser visto de afeições com uma criada, principalmente de sua prima, e que por isso, só por isso, eles não deveriam se encarar nos corredores ou serem vistos de conversa. Isso cobriria a parte que eles eram "velhos conhecidos" e não fariam ambas, Yukata e Matsuri, estranharem quando ele fizesse uma careta ao vê-la pela primeira vez, afinal a verdade era que não se conheciam nem um pouco e se Ino trombasse por ele pelos corredores, sequer o reconheceria.

Ambas pareceram achar essa desculpa aceitável e ficavam lembrando sobre Tenten, a antiga moça de companhia de Hinata, que, pelo que a Yamanaka conseguia entender, tinha se tornado amante de Neji. Aparentemente, nos primeiros meses da estadia dela, eles também não se encaravam ou se falavam na frente das duas criadas, mas os sussurros e as fofocas sobre o que realmente acontecia entre os dois estavam por toda a parte.

De verdade, era bom ouvir uma fofoca, mas Ino não podia ligar menos. Ela só queria arranjar um jeito de sair dali. Matsuri, por outro lado, cumpriria a promessa que tinha feito para Hinata e pediu ajuda de Yukata nessa empreitada. Ino precisava se tornar uma boa criada – coisa que para ela, sinceramente, parecia meio impossível. Mas o que mais faria? Não havia lugar para onde correr.

A primeira coisa que as três fizeram foi descer de volta para a cozinha, onde Yukata deixou a bandeja e conseguiram um novo avental para Ino. O seu último, sujo, seria buscado por outra moça que ela não decorou o nome. Havia muitas, de verdade, e elas estavam sempre de um lado para o outro. Matsuri e Yukata, no entanto, pareciam as mais experientes. Ino logo entendeu que, como Matsuri era a principal companhia de Temari, Yukata era a de Hana, a Sra. Sabaku. Essa que, por sua vez, logo se despedira e voltara para a companhia da Sra., que ainda precisava se arrumar.

Matsuri, por outro lado, depois de mandar a Sra. Hisako para Hinata, designara outra moça para estar com Temari e pedira que lhe explicasse que ela estava cumprindo favores para a Srta. Hinata, então Temari não se queixaria.

— Como se ela realmente não se queixasse... – murmurou, desgostosa, carregando um balde com as duas mãos. Ela logo a deixou sobre o chão.

Elas estavam fora do castelo agora, na parte de trás, próximas aos muros. Havia uma série de trabalhadores para lá e para cá, trazendo cavalos e outros animais; alguns pareciam afiar suas espadas, mas Ino só tinha olhos para a garota que acabara de concordar silenciosamente e se virar de volta para o castelo.

— Quantas criadas têm aqui, hein? – pergunta, deixando seu balde de madeira do lado do de Matsuri. Essa ainda olhava um pouco estranho para ela, que tinha pedido uma touca para amarrar sobre a cabeça. Todo o seu cabelo loiro agora estava bem escondido e, quando Matsuri a questionara sobre essa escolha, já que elas não eram obrigadas como as outras, Ino apenas dissera que era o costume. Como estava muito exposta agora, tinha medo que alguém a reconhecesse da noite anterior.

Matsuri aponta a manivela do poço para Ino que, um pouco desgostosa, vai lá girar. Por sua vez, Matsuri, depois de ter amarrado o balde na corda, encosta-se ao poço preguiçosamente, parecendo feliz de ter alguém para fazer seu trabalho.

— Menos do que deveria, na verdade. Lorde Kankuro acabou dispensando muitas de nós, por conta de sua irritação frequente.

A Yamanaka finalmente consegue o balde cheio do poço e coloca sobre o chão, no que Matsuri amarra o segundo.

— Irritação...? – Ino pergunta, sem entender.

Matsuri mexe a cabeça e suspira.

— Longa história. – Ino apenas arqueia a sobrancelha, mas a garota não parece que vai falar mais nada. Até que, devagar, ela olha para Ino. – Hm... Eu pensei em te ensinar um pouco sobre as roupas hoje, mas, no entanto, hoje é quinta feira... Talvez eu devesse te apresentar coisas antes.

— Como o poço? – Ino pergunta, um pouco desgostosa com o peso da manivela. Argh. Matsuri só ri ao desamarrar o outro nó. – Não, obrigada.

— Eu sei, eu também odeio vir pegar água. Mas se acostume; como eu disse, estamos com menos pessoas do que antes. Agora a Sra. Chiyo pensa que somos alguma espécie de faz-tudo. – Matsuri dá de ombros, carregando seu balde na mão. Ino, por sua vez, abraça o seu contra o peito, caminhando com dificuldade. – Vem, vamos para a cozinha, ovelhinha. Vamos ajudar com o almoço.

* * *

Contanto que Ino não tivesse que pegar em nenhuma panela, o que não era sua especialidade, tudo estava bem. Pelo menos era o que ela pensava. De qualquer forma, ela e Matsuri não ficaram muito na cozinha. A segunda aproveitou que Chiyo mandou que elas arrumassem a mesa, com mais quatro outras garotas que pareciam meio com sono, meio com risinhos típicos da idade, para apresentar parte do castelo – o Caixão de Areia, como era chamado.

Elas passaram por alguns cômodos importantes, mas o principal foi o salão de festas, que era muito espaçoso e bem decorado, apesar de um pouco escuro por causa das poucas janelas. Havia três candelabros, o que deveria induzir à uma forte luz amarelada pela noite; estranhamente, isso parecia bonito. A mesa principal ficava na horizontal, dois degraus mais alta que o restante, quatro na vertical, duas de cada lado com um enorme espaço no meio que Matsuri explicou ser para a dança. Toda a decoração, como esperado, era vermelha. Na mesa horizontal havia quatro cadeiras, as duas do meio sendo maiores, e as duas da lateral mais simples. Atrás, uma tapeçaria vermelha se estendia altiva e intimidante, com um desenho de uma ampulheta estilizada, bordada em branco. Era o mesmo símbolo que Suna tinha em sua bandeira. Mas assim, tão grande e feito à mão, Ino não pode conter um suspiro, imaginando o local todo à noite, cheio de gente e de musica. Parecia mesmo ser outro mundo, e não um passado – não era nada como visitar museus, onde você pode apenas olhar de fora.

Ino estava vivendo isso.

— Lindo, não é? – Matsuri pergunta, chegando por trás da Yamanaka. Ambas carregavam um conjunto de 12 pratos no total; 6 deles sendo de sobremesa. Ino, impressionada demais para se assustar com a presença da outra, só concorda com a cabeça.

— Acho que nunca vi nada igual. – É verdade. Ela já tinha estado em muitas festas chiques e conhecido um bom número de pessoas com dinheiro, depois que entrara na faculdade. Mas nem uma decoração tinha esse requinte antigo e agradável.

— E pensar que a quarta cadeira demorou tanto para ser adicionada.

Dessa vez Ino junta as sobrancelhas, passando os olhos lentamente pela última cadeira da esquerda, que parecia pertencer ao seu devido lugar.

— O que quer dizer?

— É a cadeira da Srta. Temari. Eu te explico mais tarde, vamos para a sala de jantar.

Ino concorda com um ruído, seguindo Matsuri. Tinha imaginado que ninguém comeria no salão de festas, uma vez que o nome já diz para quê ele serve. E todas as outras criadas tinham ido diretamente na direção em que elas iam agora, junto da Sra. Chiyo. As duas só tinham parado por que Matsuri estava lhe apresentando os cômodos importantes – elas também passaram pelo salão da oitiva, mas nesse Ino preferiu ficar por pouco tempo.

A sala de jantar era muito parecido com o salão de festas, exceto que era um pouco menor, tinham mais janelas, o que deixava o ambiente muito mais bem iluminado, e que só havia uma única mesa, também na vertical. Essa era grande, com pelo menos 20 lugares, de madeira escura polida, como as cadeiras estofadas com almofadas bordô. Mesmo assim, só estava sendo arrumada para 6 pessoas. Ino tentava tirar os olhos dos quadros e tapeçarias e prestar atenção na mesa sendo montada, para decorar todas as posições, mas era tudo um pouco mais simples do que ela tinha imaginado – provavelmente ainda não existiam tantos copos e garfos, como os dos restaurantes franceses que ela tinha visitado. De toda forma, era tudo muito bonito e delicado.

Tudo o que Chiyo fazia era aparecer, gritar sobre como tudo tinha que estar perfeito, e desaparecer pelo fácil acesso lateral à cozinha, que se estendia numa escada. Matsuri ria e a imitava quando a velha virava e desaparecia, o que fazia Ino e as outras garotas rirem. Eram todas muita animadas, apesar de contidas, e faziam piadinhas sobre a governanta à todo momento. Sobre a mesa foram colocados pãos, arroz, algo que se parecia muito com purê de batatas, saladas com tomate, pepino, cebola e alface, além das de legumes, carne cozida e assada, vinho e cerveja.

Finalmente, depois de Matsuri tomar seu tempo para ensinar Ino sobre como a comida era servida – e o cheiro maravilhoso que vinha da cozinha e das comidas já sobre a mesa já estava a deixando de cabelos em pé, embora tivesse descoberto que os criados só comem quando os senhores acabam a refeição – e tudo estar devidamente limpo, ela puxou a mão de Ino e sumiu com ela, no momento em que Chiyo aparecera para chamar todos para baixo, para a cozinha.

— O que estamos fazendo?! – Ino sussurrou, quando Matsuri finalmente a soltou e colocou o indicador sobre os lábios, em sinal de silêncio. Chiyo parecia estar procurando as duas, que tinham, de alguma forma, se escondido próximas às pilastras da lateral da sala de jantar. Elas podiam ver a mesa toda, mas alguém lá teria que se curvar muito para vê-las, uma vez que estavam tão juntas que o fim de suas saias se roçavam.

Finalmente Chiyo abanou as mãos, provavelmente constatando que elas já tinham ido para a cozinha, e se posicionou próxima à abertura tímida para o tal cômodo.

Parecendo satisfeita, Matsuri deixou de olhar a mulher para se virar para Ino, que estava pálida de preocupação. Ah, cara. Imagina só se a governanta a pega escondida! Era só seu primeiro dia, caralho. Matsuri, por outro lado, parecia muito tranquila e até um pouco brincalhona.

— Já que você é nova em Areia Vermelha e se tornou a criada da Srta. Hinata, imaginei que seria bom que aprendesse sobre os moradores de Caixão de Areia, no caso, nossos senhores.

Ino faz uma careta.

— Sério? E precisamos estar, tipo, escondidas para isso?!

— Não seja tola. Demoraria muito para que pudéssemos comentar sobre um por um; mas Lorde Kankuro faz questão que eles almocem juntos às quintas-feiras. Algumas vezes, às sextas. Era tradição de sua falecida mãe – explica, dando de ombros. – Digo, ele não faz questão da Srta. Temari, mas... – Matsuri não termina a frase, então Ino, já curiosa, olha para ela.

— Quem é essa Srta. Temari de quem você tanto fala, hein?

— Você não sabe mesmo de nada, não é, ovelhinha? Eu não acreditava quando diziam que Alto Céu era um pedaço perdido de me... _Shhh_ , eu já explico. – Matsuri se interrompe colocando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios de novo e olhando ansiosamente para a mesa de jantar, na lateral delas.

Ino, tomando cuidado para que ela e Matsuri não fiquem muito prensadas no pequeno espaço com cheiro de pó, se vira para olhar também. Além da governanta Chiyo, algumas criadas, não todas, e alguns criados, estão enfileirados na parede, de cabeça erguida. Ino pode ver Yukata entre elas. Mas o que realmente chama sua atenção é quando, em duplas, 6 pessoas entram e tomam seus lugares.

Os primeiros são Kankuro e Hana, os senhores do castelo, e parecem sérios demais. Ela é tão bonita quanto se pode dizer, é claro, mas dessa vez está vestida de marrom e cinza e seu decote é menos avantajado, além das joias serem simples e menores. O cabelo continua preso. Sua mão está sobre o braço do marido, que não a toca além disso. Kankuro também está arrumado, com uma camisa de brilhantes botões e um casaco vinho. Ino não sabe bem o porquê, mas não gosta muito do jeito como o corpo dele é tão afastado do da mulher, embora saiba que deve ser um sinal de respeito. Na noite anterior, quando ele entrara, tinha jurado ver um brilho ansioso nos olhos dela, o que denunciava o quanto o gostava.

Ele se senta na cabeceira, como esperado, e Hana toma sua esquerda. Ino já sabia que a outra cabeceira não seria tomada, uma vez como as louças estavam posicionadas, e talvez isso se deva ao fato de ser um almoço pessoal. Os próximos entram e ela desvia o olhar do casal. É Hinata, com o vestido rosado que escolhera pela manhã, e o cabelo trançado e enrolado num coque simples. A franja está solta e ela parece contente ao murmurar com seu acompanhante – a mão dela está na parte de trás do cotovelo dele e, com a outra mão, ele segura delicadamente seus dedos e parece concentrado no quer que ela esteja falando. É uma cena bonita; mais bonita ainda quando Ino realmente repara nele e segura seu ar. É o homem de cabelos café da noite anterior, mas ela não tinha tido tempo de perceber no quão maravilhoso ele é! Argh, fala sério. Os homens bonitos vinham em encomenda em Suna? De qualquer forma, ele é alto, de pele clara, e o cabelo longo está penteado para trás, apesar de solto. Seus ombros largos estão coberto por um sobretudo de um marrom escuro, por cima de um colete de alguns tons mais claros. Os detalhes bordados são dourados e parecem imitar pequenas folhas e sua silhueta é mais fina e elegante que a de Kankuro. Os olhos dele são exatamente iguais aos de Hinata, exceto que as linhas masculinas e o queixo quadrado deixam tudo um pouco mais sexy – para a _ninfomaníaca_ que Ino é, no caso. Sério, ela quase podia vê-lo estampando a GQ do mês. Ele se senta no segundo lugar à direita de Kankuro, deixando o primeiro, de frente para Hana, livre, e Hinata se senta ao lado dela, de frente para ele. Esse com certeza é Neji; então era por isso que Yukata tinha uma _quedinha_ por ele. Agora ela entendia a tal Tenten, hein... Deveria ter dito que sim, era amante dele, só para inflar o próprio ego. Haha.

Ino não pôde evitar fincar as unhas na palma da mão ao observar o lugar à direita, vazio. Sem entender bem o porquê, seu coração começa a dar pulos. Talvez seja a fome; já passa da 13hrs, com certeza. Mesmo assim, quando se vira para a entrada outra vez, sabe que isso não tem nada a ver com fome.

Quem entra agora é o último casal, Gaara e a garota loira. Gaara! _Argh_. O maldito era bonito. Bonito demais, com o cabelo mais desarrumado que o dos outros, as olheiras fundas e os olhos daquele tom infernal. Dessa vez não está vestindo vermelho, e sim um tom elegante de verde-militar, mas que lhe cai tão bem quanto o outro. E o que não cai bem nesse homem, hein?! Ino poderia vê-lo de amarelo ovo e algo ainda aconteceria em sua calcinha, muito provavelmente. Ela sacode a cabeça para o pensamento e desvia rapidamente os olhos dele, dando de cara com a moça loira, também da noite anterior. Seu tom de pele é de um pálido doente, muito diferente do bonito de Hinata, e seus olhos parecem baixos e cansados. Também é marcada por profundas olheiras, embora não lhe caiam tão bem quanto no ruivo. O cabelo loiro escuro, quase castanho, está preso em um coque baixo, sem detalhes. Seus olhos são grandes e do mesmo tom da roupa dele, verde militar, quase pretos assim, tão de longe. Seu vestido é amarelo queimado, muito parecido com o cabelo, e Ino não pode deixar de notar suas clavículas quase pulando no decote. Ela faz uma careta. A mulher é bonita, mas há uma aparência doente nela impossível de ser negada.

Mesmo assim, sua mão está escondida sobre a dele e eles andam tão próximos que Ino só pode xingá-lo de vários nomes. Ei, ela não está com ciúmes, mas primeiro ele enche Hinata de presentes e depois está aí de mãos dadas com outras? Ah, cafajeste! Mulherengo! E ela que pensava que ele tinha sentido qualquer coisa quando a segurara nos braços ontem à noit...

Ino engasga com os próprios pensamentos e começa a tossir. Matsuri arregala os olhos e coloca a mão sobre a boca dela, a parando imediatamente.

— Ficou maluca?! Quer que sejamos pegas espiando...?! – sussurra, contra o ouvido da loira. Ino sacode a cabeça freneticamente e tira a mão dela de sua boca.

— Foi mal! – sussurra de volta e Matsuri suspira de alívio. Quando os olhos de Ino voltam para a mesa, percebe que Gaara se sentou ao lado de Kankuro, na direita, e a loira ao lado de Hinata, sem ninguém na sua frente. Ela não sorri ou diz nada, mesmo quando Hinata a cumprimenta com um doce sorriso. Ino junta as sobrancelhas.

— Queria saber quem era a Srta. Temari e de onde vem a principal irritação de Lorde Kankuro? – Matsuri sussurra, se acomodando para ficar como que sentada. Ino a olha. – Bem, ali está ela.

A Yamanaka fica confusa, sem entender como uma simples mulher, que parecia ter a sua idade, pode ser a irritação de Kankuro. De qualquer forma, ele não a olha. Talvez... Talvez ela fosse uma pretendente de Gaara, de quem o chefe do clã não gostava? Algo como proteção de irmão mais velho. Era por isso que ela tinha uma criada própria, Matsuri. Gaara deveria ter feito questão. Seu estômago se embrulha.

— Ainda não entendi – é tudo o que diz, com medo de se atrapalhar nas próprias palavras.

— Ah, bem. Lorde Kankuro proibiu as conversas sobre ela, então acho que é normal que não tenha chegado aos seus ouvidos. Temari é a Srta. Sabaku, embora Lorde. Kankuro o negue veemente.

A Yamanaka a olha, sem entender.

— Ela é... prima deles?

Matsuri faz um movimento com os lábios, como se assobiasse.

— Irmã mais nova.

A boca de Ino se abre em "o" e ela volta a olhar para a mesa. Isso explicava o ato tão protetor de Gaara para com ela. Agora que Matsuri tinha dito, ela podia perceber certa semelhança nos traços de seus rostos, principalmente os olhos dos três – eram todos iguais, exceto pela cor. O formato, no entanto, era o mesmo. Devagar, os seis começam a comer. Parece haver algum tipo de conversa amena, mas é impossível ouvir de onde elas estão.

— E por que Lorde Kankuro não gosta dela?

Matsuri franze os lábios.

— Olha, a Sra. Chiyo odeia que falamos disso, e seria terrível se alguém nos ouvisse e chegasse aos ouvidos de Lorde Kankuro ou do Sr. Gaara, uma vez que é totalmente proibido, então me prometa que não irá dizer nada para ninguém! – Ino concorda automaticamente, sem nem pensar, após ouvir o murmúrio tenso da companheira. Está extremamente curiosa. Matsuri se aproxima dela. – Lorde Rasa era o antigo Senhor do castelo e chefe do clã Sabaku. Até onde eu sei, ele desejava três filhos homens; o primeiro foi o Lorde Kankuro, que é a figura exata do avó paterno deles. O segundo foi Gaara, que é a cópia exata do falecido Lorde Rasa. Porém, após a gravidez de Gaara, a Sra. Karura ficou extremamente debilitada, não queria sequer olhar para a criança, ou pegá-la nos braços. Era como se tivesse algum tipo de ódio ou bloqueio que a bloqueava com Gaara. Alguns dizem que o clã Uchiha guarda feiticeiras e amaldiçoou a pobre Sra. Karura.

Matsuri estava falando extremamente séria, mas Ino faz uma careta. Aos seus ouvidos, soava como uma depressão pós-parto. Pobre mulher. Era claro que todos associaram isso à feiticeiras, hein. A criada, no entanto, não pareceu notar, já que olhava intensamente para a mesa, relembrando a história da qual não falava já fazia um tempo.

— Enfim, isso queria dizer também que ela já não cumpria com seus deveres de esposa e que viveu isolada por três anos. Durante esse tempo, todos os médicos que vieram até recomendavam que ela tentasse ficar ao ar livre o quanto pudesse, e que visse as crianças com frequência. Mas foi durante as idas ao jardim que agora a Sra. Hana cultiva, mas que era originalmente da Sra. Karura que, dizem, ela conheceu um homem. – Ino deixa de olhar para a mesa para olhar a colega, já sabendo onde isso iria parar. Ah. – Minha mãe era uma de suas muitas damas de companhia na época e me contou, quando eu fiquei mais velha, que ela melhorou automaticamente depois de certos meses. Que voltou a cuidar dos dois filhos e do casamento. Engravidou pouco depois. E então, quando a criança nasceu, de 7 meses, e não de 9, a decepção nunca mais deixou esse castelo.

Ino balança a cabeça.

— Mas não há provas, há? Ela ter conhecido um homem não significa...

Matsuri a interrompe, olhando-a com os lábios em linha reta.

— A Srta. Temari é a cópia exata de sua mãe, a Sra. Karura. Não há nada nela que remeta ao Sr. Rasa, Ino, eu o conheci, mesmo que fosse só uma menina antes dele falecer. Ninguém nunca mancharia a honra da Sra. Karura falando isso em voz alta, mas está tudo na nossa frente. A criança fora do casamento recebeu todas as maldições que poderia receber de Deus; é só olhá-la. A Srta. Temari é extremamente fraca, ela mal consegue comer e suas dores pelo corpo são constantes. – O tom de voz de Matsuri muda, parecendo com um pouco de dó. A Yamanaka engole em seco. Isso explicava a aparência que a moça tinha. – E, além de tudo, ela nasceu uma mulher.

Tudo o que Ino tem vontade de fazer é rebater esse argumento estúpido, mas ela não o faz. Só consegue ficar em completo silêncio, absorvendo essa história. Não tinha parado para pensar até agora o quão difícil era ser mulher numa sociedade como essa – mesmo que ela própria tivesse sido vítima dessa circunstância, vide noite anterior.

— Certo – murmura, alguns segundos depois. – Certo. Considerando que seja verdade e ela seja uma... _bastarda_... O que ela está fazendo aqui, então? Ela não deveria ser mandada para longe?

Matsuri balança a cabeça, parecendo ao mesmo tempo um pouco envergonhada, um pouco feliz de poder falar sobre o assunto.

— O Sr. Rasa, envergonhado, proibiu todos que falassem sobre o assunto e tomou Temari como sua filha, que Karura jurou pela vida que era. Ele a amava, afinal. Mas ela nunca foi tratada como igual e vivia no último quarto do castelo, com muitas criadas para cuidar de sua doença. Enfim, Kankuro a detesta por causa do orgulho do pai; para ele, Temari é a prova viva que o poderoso Rasa no Sabaku tem uma falha. A Sra. Karura morreu quando ela ainda tinha 5 anos e então o Sr. Rasa deixou de sequer visitá-la. Antes de ele próprio morrer, quando ela já tinha 12 anos, pelo que eu me lembro, talvez mais, fez um longo testamento. – Matsuri de repente levanta a mão, fazendo um dois. – Então vem a segunda irritação de Kankuro e o motivo de Temari continuar aqui.

Ino não a interrompe, querendo saber o final da história.

— Como eu tinha dito, o Sr. Gaara é a cópia exata de Rasa. O mesmo cabelo, a mesma aparência. Se não fossem os olhos da mãe, não haveria qualquer forma de diferenciá-los.

A loira sorri de lado, imaginando uma versão madura, com fios acinzentados, de Gaara.

— Ah, me deixa adivinhar. Ele virou o queridinho do papai.

A criada sorri também, balançando os ombros.

— É isso, basicamente. Mas o Sr. Rasa foi, hm, além do limite com essa preferência. No seu testamento, ele fez algo que ninguém nunca tinha feito antes; como esperado, era Kankuro que assumiria o lugar de Chefe do clã, já com idade para tal. Mas no testamento, estava especificado que Kankuro não tomaria controle total das posses do clã... – Matsuri morde o lábio inferior, como se ela própria estivesse tensa. – Ele dividiu tudo pela metade. E a outra era de Gaara.

Ino junta as sobrancelhas, surpresa. Quando tinha estudado o clã Uchiha, ficara bem claro como o chefe importava para eles. Rasa ter feito algo tão violador assim... Queria dizer que Kankuro não era 100% chefe, como transmitia. As peças do quebra cabeça se juntam na sua mente num clique.

— Espera. Então ele só se intitula chefe por que...

— Sr. Gaara permite. Exatamente. – Matsuri conclui, balançando a cabeça. Ah, uau. Isso deveria ser uma pontada no orgulho dele; saber que só mandava por que o irmão mais novo permitia. – A maioria diz que é isso em troca de que Srta. Temari possa permanecer por aqui. Embora Lorde Kankuro já tenha a mandado para longe, com algumas desculpas. E de ter retirado seu dote; foi outra especificação do testamento, Sr. Rasa não deixou nada para ela – completa, um pouco triste ao observar a Sabaku comendo.

O dote eram os bens e dinheiro oferecido por um casamento e Ino sabia o quanto eles eram importantes numa época em que quase ninguém se casava por amor. Se ela não tinha um dote e era tão fraca, explicava por que continuava sendo "Srta. Sabaku", mesmo que parecesse alguns anos mais velha que Hinata, que já tinha alegado estar velha para continuar solteira. Ino estava realmente com dó dela. Ninguém merecia isso – ela sendo filha fora do casamento, ou não. Seus olhos deslizam para Gaara, que come sem olhar ninguém em específico. Ele acena positivamente e sorri quando o irmão fala algo para ele, pegando um pedaço de pão.

— Sabe, não há palavras para descrever a bondade dele, o Sr. Gaara é mesmo muito bom. Mesmo que ela não seja realmente sua irmã de sangue, como Kankuro é, ele a permite todas as regalias e abre mão de seus direitos por ela... – A voz de Matsuri corta o ar, um pouco apaixonada. Seus olhos estão brilhando ao olhá-lo.

Ino não pode evitar pensar o mesmo. Não sabia como ele se sentia pela, sim, irmã, mas ele tinha aquele olhar protetor e gentil para ela. Segurava-a e lhe dava apoio em todos os dois momentos em que os vira juntos. E, acima disso, fora Gaara que arranjara essa posição de criada para ela – mesmo que tivesse sido pela culpa, o crédito ainda era dele, não era? Ino morde o lábio inferior, balançando a cabeça devagar.

— Há mais alguma coisa que irrite Lorde Kankuro? – pergunta, devagar, quando percebe que Matsuri deixou de falar para admirar a beleza do ruivo. A menina tosse, parecendo um pouco constrangida, e sorri amarelo.

— Ah, infelizmente. A terceira é sua esposa.

A Yamanaka faz mais uma careta. Não havia nada que deixasse esse homem feliz?!

— Sra. Hana? Por quê? Ela parece uma boa mulher! – Ino defende, tentando ganhar um ponto para o próprio sexo. De qualquer forma, tinha achado a mulher com uma aparência simpática e de mocinhas de livros. Kankuro que era o problema aqui.

— Ei, fala mais baixo! – Matsuri dá um chute na canela de Ino, que olha feio para a outra criada. Essa só dá um risinho baixo e depois fica séria novamente. – O problema é que a Sra. Hana ainda não lhe deu nenhum filho. Ela já teve barriga, mas então sangrou aos cinco meses – conta, também parecendo triste por isso.

A loira franze os lábios.

— E? Ela não é muito velha, é? O casamento é recente; eles ainda têm muito tempo!

Matsuri junta as sobrancelhas para Ino, como se ela tivesse endoidado.

— Sim, a Sra. Hana tem 21 anos, mas o casamento aconteceu há 5! Por tudo o que Yukata sabe, ela já deveria ter tido outras gravidezes...

5 anos? 5 ANOS?! A mulher tinha se casado com 16 anos, era isso mesmo? Argh. Foda-se a decoração bonita desse lugar, Ino queria sua casa para ontem. Ok, muitas garotas ainda se casavam novas e pressionadas, infelizmente, mas pelo menos todo mundo tinha acesso a papel higiênico e a chuveiros.

Passad Futuro.

— Isso é loucura. De qualquer forma, ele não deveria se zangar por isso. Como eu disse, eles podem continuar tentando e logo...

Matsuri a interrompe, séria.

— Você não percebe? – Ino a olha, confusa com o tom de voz profundo outra vez. – Pense bem nisso. Kankuro ainda não tem nenhum filho; nenhum herdeiro. Mesmo que a Sra. Hana fique grávida, e se vir uma menina? Então, o herdeiro direto ao cargo de chefe é Gaara. Se algo acontecer ao Sr. Kankuro agora mesmo, ele não teria deixado nenhum legado, nenhum sangue – explica, e Ino fica séria também, percebendo a consequência disso. – E a pior parte, para ele, é que o Sr. Gaara está noivo. E se casar-se e tiver o filho homem antes que Lorde Kankuro? Já não haverá nenhuma chance para seu sangue, mesmo se ele tiver um menino, a não ser que o sobrinho morra.

O coração de Ino falha uma batida. Ela precisa se encostar à pilastra para não cair, sentindo as laterais de seu quadril ardendo com a posição louca em que está. Noivo. Matsuri tinha dito que Gaara estava noivo. Ela quase fecha os olhos para suspirar. E tinha jurado, algumas horas antes, que nunca sentira atração por homem comprometido...

— Noivo? – sussurra, esperando que sua voz não tenha saído quebrada. Não parece que, mesmo com sua admiração feminina por Gaara, isso incomode Matsuri. Talvez tenha a ver com o fato de amantes serem comuns nesse tempo, mas o coração de Ino quer pensar que ele não tem ninguém assim. Que não tem amante nenhuma.

— É claro – Matsuri diz, tirando o pó que se acumulou na sua saia. O almoço está quase acabando. – Da Srta. Hyuuga. Foi o acordo que uniu os Hyuugas e os Sabakus, sabe? Ela era prometida para Sasuke Uchiha antes. Mas aqui está. Na época, Kankuro já estava prometido para a Sra. Hana, que é do clã Inuzuka; também foi um acordo muito próspero.

De Hinata. Gaara era noivo de Hinata! Isso explicava os presentes. E ela ter sido designada justamente para ser criada da Hyuuga, também – queria agradar a noiva. Ino tenta não se sentir muito triste por si mesma, afinal nada aconteceria entre eles – mesmo se ele quisesse e não estivesse noivo, ela era do futuro! E, nesse passado, uma pobretona. É, não ia rolar. Morde o lábio inferior, mesmo assim. Isso era estranho. Hana tinha se casado aos 16, mas Hinata já estava nos 18 e continuava solteira, mesmo com o noivo bem ali? Será que Kankuro tinha arranjado um jeito de segurar o casamento, para que o sobrinho não viesse a nascer?

— E por que não se casaram ainda? Digo, Hinata está obviamente na idade.

Matsuri levanta os olhos da saia do vestido, encarando a loira que esconde os fios dourados sob o chapéu branco. Se não fossem os grandes olhos azuis, a postura reta demais, o corpo mais magro e delineado, ela se misturaria bem entre as demais.

— Ah. A Srta. Hinata ainda não sangrou.


End file.
